Opposites Attract
by Velvetrose786
Summary: A forbidden love... that they must accept. Can they defy their background and fall in love forever? DHr. Rated RPG13... the first chapter has been revised... finally my computer was being really gay!
1. Hogwarts Express

Draco Malfoy sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express and stared out the large window. It was his 7th year and it was noticeable that he had not changed much in appearance. His eyes still had a pale glint of silvery blue and his hair was just like his fathers: platinum blonde. However, it wasn't as slicked back as was his trademark sleek look. He left it to the real nature of his hair. It looked a bit untidy but respectable. His face was still pale as though he was kept in doors all summer. His body was sculpted from Quidditch... perfectly lean and not too muscular. A smirk was plastered on his face, as though he were born with it just as any other malfoy before him.  
  
As he looked out the window, he saw nervous first years with wide eyes. He snickered thinking about how he had felt stepping into the grand castle were most of his life was spent. He had nerves... he had felt as if a million chocolate frogs were jumping in his stomach... but his father had taught him to hide emotions such as that. He had rivals, friends, and girls. Yes Draco Malfoy had girls. Draco took a fond liking to girls. He had captured every girl's heart in Hogwarts and broke every single one of them... except for one...  
  
The girl with the untouched and untainted heart walked past his window with her two most faithful friends: Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
As though on cue, he sneered at them, though they could not see him. Draco examined them... their physical and emotional appearance.  
  
The three he most hated talked nonchalantly together about their summers. Potter still had his unruly hair and had the same lean figure that Draco himself adorned. Weasley towered the trio with wild red hair and looks that would most definitely kill.  
  
::Not like me though:: ... thought Draco to himself.  
  
Granger, the mudblood, had finally tamed her hair. Her hair ran gracefully down her back with soft waves and ended in soft curls a bit above her elbows. It was the color of expresso brown... a bit darker before. Her eyes were also a deep hue of brown. The eyes of the mudblood seemed like two bottomless pits. They were large and round and twinkled in the light and as she laughed. Her eyes seemed to have a warmth and glow... they seemed comforting. Her black eyelashes fanned out to frame her round eyes. Her lips were naturally red and she had a natural fleshy pink tint in her cheeks. She had grown a bit... breast wise... and Draco guessed a 34B which to him seemed perfect.  
  
::If it weren't for the filthy blood that flows through her veins, she could be fairly attractive...:: Draco realized what he had just though and immediately dismissed it.  
  
The trio definitely had changed since their 1st year. Draco memorized every detail about them as the three climbed onto the Hogwarts Express... to their last and final year at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley jumped up the few steps into the Hogwarts Express. Each of them looked around at the familiar inside of the train they had spent 7 years riding in.  
  
"Well, last year riding to Hogwarts... let's make this one special" Hermione said as she took her hands in Harry's and Ron's.  
  
They easily were able to claim an empty compartment for themselves. The usual one... all the way at the end. They sat down and began reminiscing on past events.  
  
As they carried on with their conversation, Draco walked up the aisle of compartments, occasionally poking his head into some looking for Pansy Parkinson. Pansy was a tall skinny, anorexic looking blonde who was also known as the class slut. He came across the compartment of Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, and a few other giggling girls. This time he decided to walk in instead of poking his head in.  
  
"Have you see Pansy girls?" he said in a sly voice  
  
Parvati stood up and he immediately gave her the title of the most beautiful gryffindor (he also thought about how she would certainly have some competition now that Granger finally tamed her bushy twiggish hair). Parvati had chocolate brown skin and dark black hair that ran straight down her back. He noticed a beauty mark on her cheek.  
  
Draco had toyed with Parvati's heart. He had hurt her in ways he didn't even know. It had begun in 6th year when she had thought that she had changed Draco's ways and he brutally crushed her heart when she found him snogging Pansy in the Charms classroom. She had given her innocence and heart to him, and she receive betrayal and bitterness. She hated him.  
  
"Not here Malfoy..." She said as she stood up.  
  
Draco stepped closer... "No need to get feisty Patil"  
  
"No need for you to be here..."  
  
He looked behind Parvati and saw many glaring eyes and a few admiring... He winked at the admiring and they immediately blushed. Many of these girls he had played with, and they knew it... The other half he still played with. It was a hobby... to play with their vulnerability. Parvati Patil, however, learned her lesson, and Draco knew she was smart.  
  
"Well Patil, since I can obviously see that I am not entirely too welcome here... if you do happen to see Ms. Parkinson, tell her I am in the second to last compartment."  
  
"Fine... I will do so. Leave now."  
  
Draco swept out of the compartment and back to his. As if on cue, Pansy stood in the middle of the small seating area... leaning against the window seductively.  
  
"Well Draco, last year for traditions... let's make this memorable."  
  
Pansy sat up next to his legs. She eyed him with her blue eyes. The sight of Pansy made Draco feel aroused... she had noticed this from where he was sitting as she looked down under his waist and smiled coyly.  
  
"Tradition's Draco..." she said, a bit out of breath  
  
Draco smiled as she bent her head down between his legs. He held her head in his hands... his hands entwined in her stringy blonde hair. He pushed his erection into her mouth for the real affect... and she began... He tilted his head back and let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and savored the hot erotic moment.  
  
At this moment, as Hermione realized her Head Girl duties, she remembered she shared them with... Malfoy.  
  
"Blimey" she said to herself as she got up and headed out of the compartment. Harry and Ron were too busy playing Wizard's Chess to notice that she left. Hermione knew she had to find Draco and go to the Prefect's and Head Girl/Boy meeting. She had a responsibility of course.  
  
She began to look for him in the next compartment... the second to last compartment. As she slid open the compartment door... she wished she hadn't.  
  
Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs as did Draco and Pansy. Hermion spun around and covered her eyes as Draco let go of Pansy's head and Pansy stood up and began looking for her clothes.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I just... wanted to tell you about head... I mean... not head... uh head boy and girl duties."  
  
"GET OUT MUDBLOOD" Draco yelled as he scrambled to put on his boxers and pants. Pansy finally put on her shirt and got up. She pushed Hermione out of the way and barely audibly whispered "mudblood..."  
  
Draco stood in the middle of the compartment watching the mudblood's back. Carefully, after a few moments of silence, once he had calmed down a bit, he finally spoke.  
  
"Nice peep show... right Granger?"  
  
"I ... uh...umm"  
  
"Turn around dammit."  
  
Hermione slowly turned around... blushing red as a beet. Draco's shirt was untucked and unbuttoned to reveal his lean chest. His hair was everywhere and his lips were a dark hue of red. His hands were on his hips. He seemed out of breath. He ran his fingers through his hair... messing it up even more. Hermione could not help noticing and quickly looked down to the floor.  
  
"Um... well, I know your Head Boy and well, I am Head Girl and so we have to have that ...meeting."  
  
She realized how vulnerable she looked and forced herself to look at him... she was determined not too look like a wuss.  
  
"You've changed..." Draco said eyeing her from the floor up.  
  
"I ... I beg your pardon?" Hermione sais as he began to circle her like a vulture.  
  
"Nice hair... must have taken you over a thousand spells to fix that unruly bush. I swear I've lost pencils in them... have you found a blue one by they way?"  
  
He stopped circling her and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"And you haven't changed one bit... same ugliness that radiates off your looks and personality."  
  
"Surely you don't think of me as ugly Granger? I know you don't."  
  
"Oh, I assure you Malfoy, I have many strong beliefs, and that is one of them."  
  
Draco buttoned up his shirt as he kept his gaze on her eyes. He broke the gaze away as he began walking to the door way. Hermione walked to the door at the same time. They both clambered into each other as they reached the entrance to the compartment. Draco stepped out first...  
  
"Purebloods first Granger."  
  
Hermione wanted to kick him... right where it hurt... hard. She followed him to the meeting compartment. They entered and saw many prefects waiting for orders.  
  
"Alright, I am the new Head Girl Hermione Granger and .... this... is Malfoy the Head Boy."  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
"Alright... Draco Malfoy."  
  
Hermione looked at the prefects. Many of the girls were goggling over at Malfoy... and the boys... well unusually they seemed to be looking at her. This made her nervous.  
  
"Well basically just patrol I guess. Make sure everything goes well, report anything to either Malfoy or I . Thank you all."  
  
All left and Draco sat up and began to leave but Hermione stopped him with her hand on his arm.  
  
"Malfoy, we need to plan patrolling duties so you have to stay."  
  
"Don't. Touch. Me.... Don't ever touch me you filthy mudblood."  
  
He grabbed her hand and yanked it by her side.  
  
"Malfoy, the last thing I would want is to touch you..."  
  
They both looked into the opposing eyes. Draco's were steely gray and cold. It sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. Hermione had lost the warmth of her dark chocolate eyes and they seemed almost black to Draco. Small curls of hair formed at the base of her neck.  
  
They planned patrolling duties for the next 30 minutes while muttering threats and curses under their breaths (mainly from Draco).  
  
They both went back to their compartments and Hermione complained about Draco (but did not tell Ron or Harry of what she had encountered between Draco and Pansy) and Draco went back to Pansy and carried on with their erotic activity.  
  
Finally as if it took their whole lives to reach this point, the train stopped and they arrived at Hogwarts for the last time as students... their 7th year began. 


	2. Startling Discoveries

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all took their seats at the Gryffindor table besides all their fellow Gryffindors. They all started to chat about Quidditch and summer flings (Lavender seemed to have many of those).  
  
As they spoke of summer flings and Quidditch (things Hermione was not an expert on – the only kiss she had given or receive was one on the cheek and she always ended up blushing furiously) she wandered her thoughts on Head Girl duties. Then on Head Boy duties. Then Malfoy. She began remembering the times he called her a mudblood continuously and how inside it hurt but she would never show it.  
  
Just then, she suddenly realized that the Head Boy and Girl had to share a separate compartment! She became so alarmed at the idea of sharing a tower with Draco Malfoy that she yelled out loud . . .  
  
"Oh . . . my . . . God"  
  
"What's wrong?" said Ron  
  
"I have to share a common room with Malfoy . . . he is Head Boy! I completely forgot! What am I going to do?"  
  
"You mean Malfoy is going to share our Gryffindor common room . . . Wha.." Said Ron dumbfoundedly as he began to heat up. Harry slapped the back of his head . . .  
  
"No you idiot . . . All Head Boy and Head Girls share different common rooms"  
  
"Oooh . . . HEY . . . well Hermione you can't actually go through with it can you? Hermione you simply cannot be Head Girl . . . give it to Pansy . . . I'm sure she'd take up the job willingly."  
  
"Ron I cannot just give up this opportunity . . . do you know how this will look when I apply for different jobs?"  
  
"Hermione . . . this is M-A-L-F-O-Y, he has been calling you a mudblood ever since 2nd year . . . I think this is an exception . . . "  
  
"Hermione, I think Ron's right this time . . . you shouldn't go through such torture . . . How can McGonagoll do this to you . . . she knows the relationship you two have . . . you hate each other" Harry chimed in.  
  
"I am just going to go and talk to Professor McGonagoll and sort this all out . . . everything will be fine . . . everything will be just fine . . . " Hermione said as she got up and began walking to the staff table.  
  
"That's Hermione for you . . . either go to a book or a teacher when in trouble."  
  
Hermione approached the staff table and walked to where Professor McGonagoll sat.  
  
"Professor, good afternoon, I have a very serious question to ask you and I'd like to discuss it with you because it has been bothering me a bit so and well . . . I just need your help in figuring this out but . . . am I sharing a common room with Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh dear... yes Ms. Granger you are. Now I know you would question about this but I assure you we already know of your feelings towards one another. We believe that nothing will happen if that is what you are concerned with. And Ms. Granger, aside from the fact that Mr. Malfoy will be right next across the hall from you, I think you will still enjoy the certain privileges that will be given to the Head Boy and Girl. Now just go towards Gryffindor tower and make a right, you will see staircases leading to your common room... it is in a completely different wing in the castle and you must make your own passwords. The tower resides looking over the forbidden forest and lake. You should perhaps tell Malfoy."  
  
Hermione sighed and made her way to the blonde Slytherin. As she reached the vicinity of Slytherins (many glares and horrible remarks followed her) she approached Malfoy who was looking bored. Hermione firmly tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at his shoulder to see who had touched him and looked at Hermione. He sat up and Hermione began.  
  
"Malfoy, Professor McGonagoll has just informed me that ... we must have the same common room that we must civilly share. I know where it is so if you will just have to follow me..."  
  
"Who told you that you could speak to me in public and give me orders to follow you?"  
  
"Malfoy trust me, I would never want to be seen with you in public, oh and if you do not feel the need to follow me, find the way to the tower yourself."  
  
She began to pass him until he grabbed her arm and his hand slid down so that her hand was in his. She looked down to see where his hand was and he did the same. Malfoy snatched his hand back. He had felt a sort of flutter when he felt her delicate small hand in his hand. Her skin was soft and her hand seemed to fit into his perfectly. He felt something he had never felt before... and this frightened him. He wondered whether or not she felt the flutter as well. Indeed Hermione did, which had frightened her a bit. She wasn't supposed to feel flutters around Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked at Crabbe and Goyle and nodded to them. Crabbe and Goyle nodded back  
  
"Well mudblood... lead the way."  
  
Hermione glared at him and she began walking. They left the Great Hall as the Headmaster began to talk... Draco kept a good distance between him and her as he followed her to the Head Boy and Head Girl common room. 


	3. Privileges

As Draco followed Hermione, his mind began to wander and he thought to himself of how annoying his last year at Hogwarts would be. Spending time with the mudblood did not sound appealing...  
  
However looking at her did... When he thought of her in that way, he felt disgusted with himself.  
  
Hermione also thought of how horrid it would be to live with a Slytherin.  
  
Draco and Hermione finally reached the Head Boy and Girl common room. The portrait hole had a picture of an old wizard with a long, white, snowy beard. The school motto was engraved into the golden frame ::Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus::  
  
"I swear, Dumbledore is so daft"  
  
"He is brilliant..."  
  
"'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'... That means he has gone completely bonkers..."  
  
"You would never understand him anyway Malfoy..."  
  
"And I presume you two are the Head Boy and Head Girl?" The old man from the portrait said.  
  
Hermione and Draco glanced at each other, both with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"You both should perhaps think of a clever password..."  
  
"Cornish Pixies..." Hermione said.  
  
"Who said you could pick the password... please excuse her, she doesn't know what she is talking about... it should be Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Oh please! Your name as the password? That's too stupid for even Pansy Parkinson to think up..."  
  
"Fine then it should be Quantum materiae materietur marmota monax si marmota monax materiam possit materiari..."  
  
"...What?? How am I supposed to remember all of that?? What does it mean anyway?" "How much wood can a woodchuck wood if a woodchuck could chuck wood... haha"  
  
"You.Are.Impossible."  
  
"Alright... in all seriousness, how about Ab Imo Pectore..."  
  
"And that means...?"  
  
"From the bottom of one's heart..."  
  
"Oh... okay, fine we will go with that."  
  
The Portrait hole opened up and Hermione stepped in first and as she did her jaw dropped. Draco began to step in into the Portrait hole but was blocked by Hermione... who stood still and awestruck. He grabbed her small waist into his hands and firmly and pushed her aside. The contact of Draco's hands on her hips sent a shiver down her spine and immediately broke her gaze away from the glorious common room.  
  
"Don't touch me like that...!"  
  
Draco looked to her and then back to the common room.  
  
"Very nice place we have here if I might say so myself... not as nice as the new study we just added into the Malfoy Manor... but it is a definite improvement from those dingy common rooms we had to share with all sorts of people... well the same sort of filthy people are here seeing of your background... but I think the hearth rug will make up for that..." Draco walked to the middle of the common room onto the hearth rug.  
  
"You are a complete jerk... have you ever thought of actually being nice to people for once? Besides, in 10 years the whole of the magical world will be interbred with muggleborns and purebloods... you just wait."  
  
"That is the sad part of it... too bad..."  
  
In fact... Draco was completely surprised on how the common room looked. He had just contained his amazement. It boggled his mind on how expensive the furniture and other objects were.  
  
The common room was split into two different color schemes. One side was silver and green, the other red and gold. Both colors were the symbols of the two houses. Above the mantlepiece was a portrait of the Hogwarts Crest with a snake and lion... the two other animals were missing. On Hermione's side was a tall bookcase that held many books ready to be opened. Draco's side had many of his necessities as well. Quidditch items floated around and books on various subjects sat on his bookshelf.  
  
In the middle of the common room was a large, squishy, comfortable looking couch that was meant to be shared. Two soft armchairs sat next to it on each side and a deep hearth rug sat in the middle in front of the already crackling fire.  
  
Hermione walked over to the bookcase and ran her finger along the spines of the books, drinking in every title and yearning to open each and everyone of them and shower in their stories.  
  
Draco watched her fascination. He watched her eyes light up and her gasps of excitement. She grabbed a book from the middle shelf and sat down on the comfortable couch. He laughed at her naive love of books and knowledge. She looked over to him as he sat down at the opposite end of the couch.  
  
"And what is so amusing?"  
  
"You. You get too worked up over the smallest things..."  
  
She ignored him and began to open her book. A strange feeling began to enter Draco as he looked at her. She seemed so engrossed in the book as she turned the pages.  
  
"We need a truce Granger..."  
  
"...A what?"  
  
"A truce, I will begin to get weary and tired if we keep fighting over stupid senseless things..."  
  
"Well... alright"  
  
"This does not mean we are friends... just that we will act civilly towards each other in this common room...Things will be as we were before outside of this common room..."  
  
"Well... that makes life easier... so I will agree to your truce."  
  
Draco held out his hand for her to shake. Hermione looked down at his hand and then looked into his eyes. She lifted her hand and took Draco's hand into hers. She felt a tingle rise up in her body. Draco felt her soft skin touch his hand. Her hand was warm... just like her brown eyes. Draco broke the gaze and let go of her hand and Hermione began to speak...  
  
"That means no name calling Malfoy... no 'Mudblood'"  
  
"Fine by me..."  
  
Hermione sat up and picked up a book mark that sat on the desk next to the bookcase. She slipped the bookmark into the book and set the book down onto the desk.  
  
"I bet the bedrooms are up here."  
  
Hermione began climbing up the stairs and Draco decided to follow her. It was a stone spiral staircase and at the top were three doors. The 1st door was the washroom. Hermione grabbed the handle, but before she could open the door, Draco stopped it and began to speak.  
  
"Lets get one thing straight. There is obviously only one bathroom... I go in first every morning"  
  
"And that is fair?? How about whoever wakes up first?"  
  
Draco let out a long sigh and closed his eyes "Fine, but you do not step foot into my room"  
  
"And same rules for you Malfoy..."  
  
Malfoy turned right and Hermione turned left and they both put their hands on their doorknobs that led to their sleeping quarters. Before they turned the doorknob, Hermione spoke up.  
  
"I'm... sorry for barging in on you on the train... I didn't mean to..."  
  
"...It's... Okay..." "Goodnight.."  
  
"Uh..umm.. goodnight"  
  
They both entered their rooms and closed the door behind them.  
  
The rooms were beautiful.  
  
Draco's room had a large canopy bed (king size) with silk forest green pillow covers and sheets and a black velvet comforter lay ontop of it. Hangings of a dark green were placed on the canopy bed to give more privacy when sleeping. Two black night stands sat on each side of the large bed. They had slithering snakes carved into them with two drawers in each. An armoire was located to the right of the door. It was a matching to the two nightstands. Even more black snakes were carved into them. A full length mirror was attached to the front of it. To the left of the entrance was a large dresser that matched carved snake furniture. It had 5 drawers that could be used for storage. A large wide window (4 panels) with french doors in the middle were located to the left side of the room. The french doors opened to the balcony that overlooked the forbidden forest. A fireplace was also present on the right side of the room. It was as if there was another common room located right in their sleeping quarters. Another door next to the fireplace opened up to a walk-in-closet. Draco's trunk sat at the foot of the bed with his broomstick. A beautiful painting of a snake hung above his bed.  
  
Hermione's room had a large canopy bed as well. The sheets were made of silk and had a rich golden color to them. A large red velvet comforter draped across the bed. Many cushions adorned the bed. A picture of "Café at Night" by Van Gogh was hung above her bed. Two chestnut colored nightstands sat on each side of the bed with many carvings of lions and lioness'. A vase of roses sat on each night stand. An armoire was also located as well to the right of the door and to the left a dressing table where she could keep her precious jewelry. The same windows and french doors were located on the left side of the room. Her view, however, was of the lake. In September it looked magnificent. The lake could be seen ending with trees and mountains. A mini-common room was located on the other side of the room with the same walk in closet.  
  
Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the night putting their things away in the dresser, armoire and closet. They then got ready for bed (taking turns for the bathroom).  
  
Hermione put on a pair of pajamas. Cotton pajamas with small blue flowers, a cotton tanktop that matched, and a cardigan that matched as well. Draco got into his black silk boxers and pulled a robe over his shoulders.  
  
Hermione took off the cardigan top and entered her bed and began to snuggle up to the cushions. The crackling fire set her to sleep. However, Draco lay on his bed thinking of the day... he then began to think of Hermione. The flutters and tingles came back to him... he had no clue what was coming over him... it confused him. An hour had passed. He could not sleep.  
  
Draco sat up and began to walk towards his door. As he opened his door and began to walk towards the common room he stopped as he noticed Hermione's door slightly ajar. He walked slowly over towards her door and knocked lightly but no answer eminated from the room. He slowly opened the door and it finally revealed her room. It was the same architecture as Draco's was except the colors were different and her view was the lake. A cold breeze blew through the open french door's. Draco looked to the left of the room and saw her girlish dressing table. Unlike Draco's hers was a vanity... with a mirror and a small stool. He look down onto the dressing table and saw jewelry of all sorts. He picked up a small locket and opened it up... it was empty. He picked up a pair of earrings and a matching necklace. It was a silver necklace with the pendant filled with glittering diamonds. The glittering diamonds formed a small snowflake. A promise ring sat next to the earrings. A small gold band with a diamond in the middle. She didn't seem to wear too much jewelry and also seemed to be not much of a high maintenance girl. She had a hairbrush and a muggle hair product that probably tamed her hair a bit. She had no make up either as he casually looked in her drawers. Just the occasional chapsticks. He also picked up her perfume. It was called Issey Miyake... a muggle perfume perhaps. He sprayed it... and it smelled enticingly familiar... it smelled like her. He picked up a picture of her parents that lay ontop of the dressing table. They were hugging a small girl with brilliant curls. It wasn't even moving which startled Draco.  
  
::These two must be her mudblood parents:: Draco thought to himself  
  
Right next to the picture of her parents was a picture of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. All of them were smiling and Harry, looking windswept, had the snitch in his hands and was waving back. Another picture was on the other side of the dressing table. It was of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron had their arms around Hermione and were all smiling. Draco felt jealousy rise into him. For some reason he wanted to feel the closeness to Hermione as Harry and Ron did. Draco began to walk away from the dressing table towards the closet. He took a look inside and saw many school robes hung up neatly. A few cardigans and sweaters were also hung up. Shoes were organized by type on the floor. He then walked over to the Armoire where he became disgusted when he opened it up. Draco thought she was way too neat. Everything was neatly packed. A cold breeze finally came through the french doors that startled Draco which woke him up from his snoopfest. Draco quietly walked over to close the doors. He turned around and saw Hermione fast asleep in her king size bed. Draco began to walk toward's the sleeping Hermione but reluctantly. He kneeled next to the bed. The moonlight shown on her delicate face. She had a tanktop on and her strap had come off a bit. She seemed to be shivering. He pushed up the tanktop strap back on her shoulder. The feel of Hermione's shoulder on Draco's fingertips made him yearn to hold her closer. It was a strange feeling... it wasn't what he felt with Pansy... which was very erotic... but it was very different and peculiar. Draco took her velvet comforter into his hands and pulled it up onto her bare shoulders. She immediately stopped shivering. She began to move and Draco immediately sat up. A strand of curly hair fell onto her face. He looked at her as the moonlight shown onto her face. Draco lifted up his hand to her face... he gently brushed away the strand of hair behind her ear. He touched her crimson lips delicately and carefully with his fingertips. They were soft and he wanted to kiss them. He finally realized what he had done and where he was. Startled by what he was doing he left immediately, hoping that she had not woken up from his abrupt movement out of her room.  
  
He had felt something and it had scared him... he wasn't supposed to feel what he felt... yet he did... and he could not help it. 


	4. First Day of Classes

Draco awoke the next morning to the sound of a blaring alarm clock...  
  
That... is not mine... who's is it?  
  
He finally heard a door open, a few footsteps, and another door close.  
  
"SHIT" and Draco lept from the bed, grabbed his things and sprang forward for the door.  
  
He knew Hermione had made it to the bathroom first, and he knew this was not a good sign... she would probably take forever. He looked at the clock and it blinked 6:30. Draco walked to the bathroom door and knocked. No answer. He knocked a little louder.  
  
"Granger?? How do u manage to get up early enough to beat me to the bathroom?"  
  
"Well Malfoy..." a voice emanated from the bathroom "I am, how you say, an early bird... better luck next time... you will just have to wait in line" A shower head turned on.  
  
Draco grunted and left for the common room. He sat down and pulled a book out from Hermione's bookshelf. It was a muggle book... The Secret Garden. Draco slipped on his glasses, opened it up and began to read. After one chapter he threw the book down... it had a stupid plot and bore him. He didn't understand the girl. She would bury herself in a book every minute she had spare time. There were other thing to do rather than read a dumb useless book. He scanned the rest of her collection of books. The collection ranged from wizarding books to muggle books, dark incantations and spells to silly fairy tales and goblin rebellions.  
  
After 30 minutes of waiting, Hermione finally walked down the steps to the common room. Draco looked over, her hair was still wet and pulled back halfway with a barrette. It looked even darker than usual. She was wearing her Hogwarts uniform. She smelled like the vanilla.  
  
He scowled at her...  
  
"We had an agreement Malfoy. Whoever woke up first got the bathroom first. And plus I suggest you get used to it... We also had a truce, remember?"  
  
"I hate that agreement and yes I remember the truce... I didn't say anything did I?"  
  
"No I suppose you didn't" Hermione looked at her book on the floor and then looked up at Draco who was staring into the fire.  
  
"I'm guessing you don't like the Secret Garden? You could at least have the decency and manners to put it back where it belongs" Hermione walked over and picked up the book and put it down on the desk.  
  
"The book has no plot whatsoever and is too boring to even get through the first chapter..."  
  
"You probably only read the first chapter... shows how open minded you are"  
  
"You know, sometimes I think you need to be reminded about our truce hmm?"  
  
"Well, I'm off to breakfast... hurry up... or you'll be late as well"  
  
Hermione grabbed her satchel and books and left out of the portrait hole. Draco watched her as she left for her breakfast. He was furious. No one ever woke up as early as he did. He was usually first to the bathroom. Draco got up from where he was sitting and ran up the stairs to get to the bathroom. He grabbed a plushy dark green towel and his toiletries. He walked into the bathroom and saw one Jacuzzi, two showers, two toilets, and two sinks. Everything was a white marble. It was as if there were two bathrooms joined together by one Jacuzzi. He walked over to the left side of the bathroom and saw that Hermione had claimed it. She had her shampoo and conditioner, bodywash, and other things. He couldn't help but pick up the body wash and smell it. He loved to snoop around. This was one of his enemies... and it would be nice to have something on her... to blackmail. The bodywash smelled like vanilla. It smelled good. He guessed that she had used that this morning. So there was nothing in the bathroom to blackmail her on. Everything was completely clean... despite the fact that she had just showered. Draco took off his robe and pulled his silk boxers down to the floor and turned on the shower head. He jumped in and savored the warmth of the water. It was a stress reliever from the long journey to Hogwarts.  
  
After he was done, Draco got out of the shower and dried himself. He then wrapped the soft towel around his waist and left the bathroom. As he left the bathroom, something hit him. He walked down to the common room and picked up the Secret Garden off of Hermione's desk. He decided, since he had enough time, he should read just another chapter... see why it intrigued the mudblood girl so much.  
  
Draco lay down on the comfortable couch and began to read. As he read he heard the portrait hole open and heard someone walk in. He stood up and walked around the couch to see who it was. It was Hermione.  
  
"Uh... I forgot something..." Draco could see Hermione starting to blush.  
  
"What's wrong with you?..."  
  
He then realized what he was wearing... looked down and smiled. Draco was going to have fun with this. Hermione felt a deep crimson blush creep up her face once more. She couldn't believe what was in front of her. Draco Malfoy, in a towel. It was what every girl in Hogwarts would die to see (next to Harry Potter in a towel) and she was the one who got to see it. However she did not want to see it. It made her think too much...  
  
"Oops... I forgot to change... I was just reading this book. You said I didn't have an open-mind so I decided I should listen to you... and read on further... it's still a bit boring." with that he yawned and stretched. He was showing off.  
  
"I just came to grab my potions book..."  
  
Hermione cautiously walked over to the desk next to the book case... cautiously because Malfoy was in front of it. He caught her eye and she immediately disconnected the eye contact after she gave him a glare. She grabbed her potions book and walked to the potions hole... and as she did this she realized what the fool Malfoy was trying to do.  
  
"You know Malfoy... you should really try and put some clothes on... you're not too pretty to look at"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard what I said" And with that Hermione left with a cunning smirk plastered on her face.  
  
Draco felt dumbstruck. Usually girls wouldn't have the courage to say such a thing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After Draco went up to his room to change into his Hogwarts robes, he made his way down to breakfast. He sat down in his usual seat and spotted Hermione in between her two friends. He felt anger rush over him... he felt he needed to make this year as worse as possible for the mudblood. Why did he always have to think of her.  
  
His attention on Hermione was diverted as Pansy sat down next to him. She looked at him from the corner of her eye and slipped him a note underneath his plate. She sat for a bit longer and casually left to sit with her other Slytherin friends. Draco look down at the note under his plate. For once he didn't seem to excited about what would be written down in that piece of parchment. It did not amuse him anymore. It was old. He knew what was to be expected.  
  
He looked down the table and saw Pansy looking back at him. He slipped the note under the table.  
  
~Charms room... after potions~  
  
He crumpled the parchment into his hand so that it was in the shape of a ball and stuffed it into his robes. He decided that he should meet her... he needed some stress relieving... this Granger girl was getting to him. Waking up before him... and having the same snide remarks shot back at him... it was unnerving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Well Hermione... what was it like? Being right across the hall from Malfoy?" Ron said with concern as he chugged down a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Umm, It was interesting, I'll say that. We kind of ignored each other... he had a few things to say and so did I... but that was pretty much it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I thought we would be dueling till early morning really."  
  
"You tell us if he gets cheeky... because God know's he does. We will hex him for you if you so desire" Harry began enthusiastically.  
  
"Well boys, I think that I am very well capable of defending myself from that git Malfoy. After all he is a twittering little ferret."  
  
Hermione felt safe around Harry and Ron. She would rather dorm with Harry and Ron than Malfoy. She became extremely annoyed when she thought of what Malfoy was trying to pull on her. Was he trying to make her fall for him? If he was, it sure wasn't working. He was making a fool of himself... but he really did look good earlier that morning...  
  
"Hermione? Wake up... Potion's is next... you're still in dreamland"  
  
"Oh right... sorry"  
  
And with that they all got up and headed for the large doors leading out of the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the potion's dungeon at the same time and took three empty seats at the back of the room (as far away as possible from Snape's evil eye). They began to get their things ready. Hermione had everything neatly organized while Ron had to ask other people if he could borrow items. Hermione scoffed at his unorganized habits ("Ron, your birthday present from me will be a new organizer... you really do need it" "No surprise Herm, you give me one every year").  
  
As Hermione was getting ready for Potion's, she saw Malfoy walk in with his two cronies: Crabbe and Goyle. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Malfoy linked eyes with hers. He always made her feel this way. His glinty silverish/blue eyes looked at her up and down as if he was a hawk observing its prey. Hermione retaliated with the same deep dark black pits that were once warm and cinnamony. Draco and Hermione finished the glaring contest as they heard Snape walk swiftly into the dungeon with his robes billowing out before him.  
  
"Well , well, well.... same crop we have this year now don't we? The same three musketeers in the back who always manage to save the day (Malfoy gave a little laugh as he looked towards them and sneered) and the same segregation. Slytherins on the right and Gryffindors on the left. I think we need a change of seating arrangements..."  
  
Malfoy saw a small glint of malice in Snape's eyes. Malfoy knew he had a plan.  
  
"Everyone, out of your seats and line up against the wall on the other side of the room..." All the students hurriedly gathered their belongings and rushed to the side of the room.  
  
"I will be pairing each of you up and you will work with one another. I will hear of no foolish remarks and complaints. When I have made up my mind... I have made up my mind"  
  
Snape began to pair up students and sat them where they were instructed to be seated. Harry was seated with Crabbe, Neville with Millicent Bulstrode, and Ron with Pansy. He finished with all of the other students and only four students remained: Hermione, Draco, Goyle, and Blaise Zabini. Hermione felt nervous. Either partner that she picked would be horrible to work with. Goyle was stupid and looked dreadfully scary. Blaise... she felt very uncomfortable around him... he would always look at her in a way that she categorized as perverted. Draco... well he was Malfoy... enough said. However, in these circumstances... Malfoy seemed the only sensible partner. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, he wasn't stupid, and he didn't make her feel uncomfortable the way Zabini did.  
  
Draco however was dreading the fact that he could be paired with Hermione. Even though she was smart and was a diligent worker like himself, he did not want to be paired with a mudblood such as herself. It was either Blaise or Goyle... either which would be perfectly fine. Blaise was a good friend of his and was a hard worker and Goyle wouldn't be a hassle to work with seeing that he did nothing.  
  
"Well... seeing we have an odd number in sexes, I will assign Granger with two of you and the other will join Weasley and Parkinson. Granger, Malfoy, and Zabini... you will sit in the back, Goyle up to the front with Weasley and Parkinson."  
  
Hermione felt disheartened and at the same time relieved. At least Malfoy would be there so that she wouldn't feel as uncomfortable as she would if it were just her and Zabini. She didn't know why she felt ... safe... around Malfoy. Maybe it was the truce.  
  
The three of them walked back to the back of the room. Hermione passed Harry and Ron and they gave her a look of concern. She really wished she could be with them instead of Malfoy and Zabini. Hermione heaved a great sigh and sat in between Draco and Blaise.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The class drawled on as they began to take notes on a new love potion: one to show your true love. Hermione looked to her left and saw Malfoy scribbling away. She observed his handwriting to be slanted and neat. She then looked to her right to see what Zabini was doing and to her startlement... he was staring at her. She gasped and quickly snapped her head back to her notes and heard him chuckle under his breath.  
  
Draco looked up from his paper to see what Blaise was laughing about and saw Hermione face contorted with uncertainty.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing... just... nothing" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"She's a bit nervous because she doesn't know what to do with a handsome guy like me sitting next to her..." Blaise drawled on.  
  
Draco shook his head, laughed, and looked at Hermione who distractedly picked up her quill and tore a piece of parchment off of her notes. Draco looked back down at his notes and began writing. He stopped as a small delicate, pearly white hand slipped a piece of parchment under his notes. He glanced at Hermione who was looking at her hands which were in her lap. Her face began to blush. Draco picked up the piece of parchment and began to read.  
  
~Can we please switch seats?~  
  
Draco looked down at the curvy handwriting and then looked up at Hermione's face. They locked eyes and her eyes filled with worry. Draco began to gather his things and Hermione, taking this as a sign of yes, began to gather her things as well. They switched seats and Hermione whispered a small thanks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Class was finally over and the day passed by quickly. Draco walked into the common room exhausted and found Hermione on the rug in front of the fire reading a book.  
  
"Well that was interesting in potion's today..."  
  
"Umm... thanks... again" Hermione said as she gently put down the book onto the rug  
  
"Why exactly did you want to switch seats?"  
  
"Well, I looked up to see what he was doing and when I did... he was staring at me. I don't really like the way he looks at me..."  
  
"Awee poor baby... Granger finally lost her fighting back skills?"  
  
"It's not exactly funny you know... I don't feel comfortable around him"  
  
"Well... don't worry about Blaise, he won't do you no harm... trust me"  
  
Draco plopped down onto the couch and pulled out his homework. He began to work on his homework as Hermione moved to the armchair and went on with her reading. Two hours passed by and Draco finally looked up from his work and found Hermione fast asleep in the armchair with the book barely held in her hands. He put away all of his things into his bag and decided to put Hermione's things away as well. He did not know why he was being so generous but she was sleeping. He put away all of her things and set it by her desk. Draco walked over to Hermione and observed her. He stray away from thoughts of touching her (as he had done the night before which scared him) but he pushed a strand of hair back from her face and slipped the book away from her hands. He marked her page and sat it down next to her books. Draco knew he shouldn't leave Hermione in the armchair... it looked uncomfortable. He did not want to wake her so he picked her up gently. She was light and easy to carry up the stairs. She snuggled her head into his arm. Draco felt a spark jump in his chest as he stopped in the middle of the stairwell. He looked down at her and saw her peacefully sleeping. Her dark eyelashes fluttering every which way as he could see that she was dreaming. He began to walk up the stairwell and approached her door. Draco kicked open the door and walked to the large bed. Slowly he bent down a bit so that he could move comforter away without her falling and waking up. He gently lay her down and took off her shoes and covered her with a comforter.  
  
He did not know why he did this. He could have just left her... but an instinct inside of him felt that he needed to.  
  
____________________  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!!!! I am so sorry this took so long to update, its just been so hectic at school... in summer it'll be easier :) and my summer vacation starts early June. Maybe even after AP tests are finished. Anyway I will try for every Friday update!  
  
HeartoftheDragon- Thanks so much for pointing that out, I changed it quickly :) and yes Draco malfoy is such a hottie!!! oooo yummy  
  
Thanks lilmizgiggles, mintytoothpick, and eh — i'm really glad you liked the storry and "eh" im sooo sorry I didn't update earlier hahaha.  
  
Please keep reviewing!!! I want more!!! hehe 


	5. Encounter

Hermione awoke the next morning to find herself in her own bed. Hadn't she fallen asleep on the chair? How was she all of a sudden in the warmth of her bed in her room. Slowly she got up and sat on her bed while she recollected herself. She had lied to Draco... she was not an early bird... but she didn't want Draco being first for the bathroom. She finally got up and checked the clock. It was 6:30 AM, just enough time to get ready.  
  
Hermione walked to the bathroom only to find that Malfoy had gotten there first.  
  
::He must have gotten up earlier... hmm he wants to play games now does he?:: Hermione began to think. She would just have to wake up earlier. He was like a 16 year old girl when he fought over the bathroom. It was as if he needed all the time in the world to get ready when he didn't need that much time in the first place. Wasn't she supposed to be the one worrying about how much time she would have to do her hair? She was a girl?  
  
Hermione wasn't much to care about her appearance however. She wore no makeup and usually just pulled her hair back with a small barrette. The only thing she really used was a muggle hair product that would tame her hair. It wasn't the same bushiness as it used to be. She felt that many people had noticed the change in her over the summer. It wasn't as if she transformed into a slut. She simply had gotten out of her awkward stage.  
  
Finally Hermione heard the shower head stop and Draco walked out of the bathroom door. He was wearing his usual morning attire... a towel. Not expecting Hermione there, he slammed into her as she almost stumbled down. Draco caught her just in time before she fell to the floor. He had grabbed her by the back. Their heads inches apart. Her hands were on his wet bare chest... she realized this and her face turned red... she loosened out of his grasp as quickly as she could. When she did this she took a step back and felt Draco's hands leave her back... his expression was of disgust.  
  
"You should be more careful Granger. What... where you trying to get a peek of sexy me in the keyhole??"  
  
"Oh you wish Malfoy... and I was just wondering... how was I able to get up to my room when I distinctly remember me falling asleep in the chair?"  
  
Draco's face began to prickle a little warm... he knew a blush was creeping up but he stopped it just in time. He quickly made up a story.  
  
"Well, I couldn't leave you there... so... I used a hover charm to guide you upstairs."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
"Yes, well, I must be off... I know everyone would appreciate it If I went out like this considering how good looking I am... but you'd be a nice shade of red all day... and that really doesn't suit you too well." He winked and walked into his room.  
  
Hermione felt flabbergasted. How dare he say such a thing to her? She didn't ... blush? Did she? Oh she knew she did... she wouldn't admit to it however. With that, Hermione entered the bathroom for her morning shower.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco put on his Hogwarts uniform and sprayed a spicy scented cologne (he knew the girls would go wild). He put hair gel into his palms and ran his fingers through his hair to give it a messy look unlike his usual slicked back look. He had gotten rather sick of the slick look... it reminded him too much of his father.  
  
Draco did not dislike his father, but he did not want to be like him. The idea of his father acting as if he was the biggest and most important person in the world in front of those who were of lesser status and then cowering in front of the Dark Lord did not intrigue him too much. However he was close to him.  
  
As Draco left his room he bumped into Hermione who was leaving the bathroom. She already had her Hogwarts uniform on and her hair was wet. A faint vanilla and coconut scent emanated from her body.  
  
"That was fast..."  
  
"Well I don't take five years in the shower like you do..."  
  
"Yes, but you see Granger... I've been meaning to tell you this but... you really do need five years of showering... truly you do"  
  
"Malfoy... didn't we have some sort of truce??"  
  
"Yes but this is just harmful playing" Draco said as he put on his most charming smile.  
  
"Whatever..." said Hermione as she began to walk to her room... Malfoy following her in.  
  
"Malfoy... get out, If I am not allowed into your room... you are not allowed into mine"  
  
"Well now I'm already in... you can't stop me"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
Hermione walked over to her vanity, sat down, and deposited the hair serum into her hair... Draco watched. He picked up the bottle.  
  
"Is this what you use to tame that bushy hair?"  
  
"Yes... that is what I use... now will you please stop criticizing me"  
  
"Well I wasn't criticizing... in fact I am complimenting... it turns out pretty good usually. Nice and curly...."  
  
Hermione was a bit taken aback... a compliment? From Draco Malfoy???  
  
"Umm... thanks"  
  
"I know... 'oh no a Malfoy complimenting a mud--Muggleborn'"  
  
Hermione pulled her hair back halfway into a barrette. Draco grabbed her hand before she could clasp it shut. He pulled her hand back and took the barrette out of her hands.  
  
"No... leave it out. It'll look nice"  
  
"What...?"  
  
Draco set the barrette down and reached up to her face and began to fix her hair. A pulse ran through Hermione's body as Draco's hands made contact with her hair. His fingers gently brushed up against her cheek as he fixed her hair. He made a side part and began to twirl the strands of hair around his fingers.  
  
The feel of Hermione's hair in Draco's hands also made Draco a bit nervous. He felt the softness of her hair and his fingers became lost in the thickness of it. He actually liked the feel of his hands in her hair and the softness of her cheeks that he "accidently" brushed with his hands. Finally he stopped and put his hands in his pockets and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"See... go like that. Let your hair out more often. When it isn't bushy and looking like a rag of weeds... it has nice curls that form in the back"  
  
Hermione could feel her face grow red... Draco chuckled. Hermione turned down to her perfume and sprayed a bit onto her neck and wrists.  
  
Draco breathed in the scent of the perfume. It was flowery.  
  
"I'm off... 15 minutes till class starts... see you there"  
  
"Alright..." Hermione replied.  
  
And with that Draco left. Hermione let out a long sigh and looked at her self in the mirror. Should she put her hair into a barrette or take Draco's advice and leave it down. He did go through all that trouble in touching her... her heart skipped a beat. What was happening... this was stupid?? Her heart wasn't supposed to skip beats.  
  
Hermione went down into the common room to find that Draco had already left. She had expected to find her books lying everywhere but they were neatly stacked on her desk with her messenger bag leaning against it. She grabbed her things and left through the portrait hole for Transfiguration.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go well. In Transfiguration, Hermione and Draco were called up to McGonagoll's desk for information on an urgent meeting after dinner tomorrow night. The strict professor had said It was not alarming or an emergency but rather... good news. On the professor's part that is. Hermione became anxious to know. Hermione's last class was Potions. She had been dreading it since yesterday. She really did truly wish that she was with Harry and Ron. All she had to think of was that dinner was next and she would be between her best friends and not here.  
  
Hermione sat herself down in the seat that she had switched with Draco. She looked to the door and saw Blaise enter. He turned towards her and cracked a smile and sat down next to her.  
  
"Umm... Malfoy sits there..."  
  
"He won't mind... trust me"  
  
Hermione cringed at the thought of sitting next to him.  
  
"You know... you've made quite a transition from ugly to beautiful..." Blaise said as he chuckled.  
  
"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or an insult"  
  
"Take it as a compliment..."  
  
Blaise's hand reached up to Hermione's neck and he began to massage her neck and she gasped out loud. A small smirk played on his lips. Suddenly a hand grasped Blaise's arm from behind  
  
"Blaise... I sit there" Draco said. He had a stern look on his face. Blaise looked up to Draco and then to Hermione and let go of her neck.  
  
"I see... I didn't think you cared..."  
  
"Well I like being in the middle"  
  
Blaise gathered his things and moved a seat over. Draco sat himself down between them and looked over to Hermione.  
  
"Are you ... okay?" Draco whispered quietly.  
  
"Yes. I'm Fine" Hermione said sternly. It definitely looked as though she were trying to keep herself together.  
  
"You don't look it" Draco began to get his things out so that it looked like he was doing something productive. "We will talk later about this... In the common room... meet me there after dinner"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
As the conversation ended, Snape walked in. Blaise immediately got up and walked towards the professor. He began to talk to Snape. Everyone in the room began to relax as the conversation went on between Blaise and the professor. After about five minutes, Blaise sat back down and winked at Hermione. Hermione scowled back at him.  
  
"Alright students..." Snape flicked the chalk board with his wand and a set of directions appeared on the board.  
  
"You will begin the true love potions today... one member from your group will drink the potion and he or she will test them for the day... this potion lasts for only a day. It will show you your true love. If you do not feel comfortable in finding out who this is at this age... you are not obligated to drink the potion. If you do not feel the need to tell your partner who your true love is, you do not need to do so but you must come to me so that I may be able to see the affects in your eyes. The pupils will enlarge for the entire day. You MUST come that very day, otherwise you will lose the affects of the potion and will receive the lowest grade. Begin."  
  
Draco left his seat to gather ingredients from the front of the classroom. Blaise turned to Hermione as she diligently got everything ready.  
  
"Guess what..."  
  
"What...?" Hermione said between her clenched teeth.  
  
"You get to tutor me in potions starting tomorrow!!"  
  
Hermione slowly turned to Blaise...  
  
"What? You have the 3rd highest grade in this class, how can you possibly need tutoring"  
  
"Well I want to be the best, so why not get help from the best, hmm?" Hermione's jaw dropped... she realized what he was doing.  
  
Draco returned to his seat and dropped the ingredients onto the table.  
  
"Here they are... let's get started."  
  
They began to cut and add to the cauldron. After 20 minutes of brewing, the potion was complete.  
  
"Alright, who wants to try it?" Hermione said looking at the both of them.  
  
"I think I'll pass... I already know who my true love is..." Blaise said as he looked at Hermione.  
  
"I'll do it" Draco said.  
  
"Alright..." Hermione ladled the potion into a glass vile. She handed it to Draco. Draco looked at it for a minute and then looked at Hermione. He gulped down the love potion. A warm velvety feel went down his throat. It made him feel as if the world was to be alright.  
  
Draco opened his eyes and felt his heart beat faster. Everything turned into a blur and he could not see a thing. He turned to Blaise and could only see his outline. He then turned to Hermione... and she looked... she looked perfect. He could see her perfectly. Everything turned even more white and blurry. She looked like an angel. Her hair was shiny with large waves and curls and her cheeks were rosy red. Her eyes seemed to light up and her dark chocolate eyes looked at him with concern. Her lips were a juicy red and he felt the urge to kiss them... to caress them with his own lips. He wanted to envelope her into his arms and keep her there forever. He needed to feel her body next to his. He looked at her form and saw beautiful curves... slender legs. Her clothes fit her perfectly. His jaw dropped as he stared at her  
  
Draco gasped in air and sat back down into his seat. He looked to the front of the classroom.  
  
"Malfoy... are you alright?" Hermione said. She lifted her hand up to his shoulder and shook him.  
  
A shock went down Draco's arm as she made contact with his shoulder. Draco leapt from his chair and ran up to the front of the classroom to Professor Snape's desk where he was working on Potion's essays.  
  
"Professor... WHEN.... does this wear off. Please tell me soon?" He said as he gasped for air. Not because he was out of breath... but because he really couldn't breathe.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, I already said, It ends at the end of the day. The stroke of midnight."  
  
"Is there any potion that you could brew up to make it go away???"  
  
"No Mr. Malfoy, you must wait for the day to end. Do you not want others to know who your true love is? Well then let me look into your eyes."  
  
Professor Snape looked into Draco's eyes. His pupils had taken over the icy blue eye color that he once had.  
  
"Well Mr. Malfoy, your potion worked... very well done"  
  
"Ofcourse it worked!! I can barely see where I'm going, I can only see HER!"  
  
"Yes those are the affects of the potion, do not worry though, you will be able to navigate to your next classes."  
  
Draco stalked back to his desk where he put away his things. Even Hermione's presence made his heart beat faster. He needed to get away fast. He couldn't even be near her. Something was bound to happen. He gathered his things and abruptly left the dungeon. Snape just watched him leave and Draco heard Harry and Ron protesting about it. Draco walked a bit away from the dungeon and slipped between two walls and slid down to the floor. He began to breathe rapidly. How could Hermione Granger... a mudblood... be his true love? How was this possible? What was to happen??  
  
At that moment Draco remembered the meeting that he and Hermione were supposed to have in the common room about Blaise's behavior. The thought of Blaise made him grow angry... very angry.  
  
He got up and began to walk back towards the dungeons... he would not call off the meeting because he knew that Hermione was really worried about the Blaise situation. Draco did not want her to wait. He would simply not look at her. It would make it worse if he looked at her even though it was pretty bad when he was just sitting next to her.  
  
He reached the dungeon room as he saw many students leave. Harry and Ron passed by sneering. Even in the blurriness of his surroundings he could see the sneers on their faces. But there was no Hermione to be seen.  
  
After everyone had finally left for their classes, Draco began to search for Hermione.  
  
::As a matter of fact... I didn't see Blaise either::  
  
Draco began to worry and searched for her frantically. He finally set sight on her backed up against the wall with Blaise inching forward with his wand twirling around his fingers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione had no where to go... her back was against the wall and all she could look at was Blaise and the smirk that danced on his face. He inched closer. She really wished that her wand was in her hand, but her bag was all the way across from her.  
  
Blaise was now 2 inches from her face. Hermione tensed up.  
  
"Now now... I won't do anything today... this relationship has just started"  
  
"What relationship Zabini... let me go" "But I just wanted to have a little bit of fun" He raised his wand as pushed a strand of her hair away from his face with his wand. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her to him. She protested and pushed away from him. She had no authority over him. Her efforts were hopeless. His grip tightened and he began to hurt her.  
  
"Your hurting me... let..me... go"  
  
"Shut up... I just want a kiss"  
  
Unexpectedly he grabbed her wrists and began to grip tighter. He loosened his grip on one wrist and slapped her across the face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco had seen it all. Anger and wrath began to coarse through his blood. He ran towards Blaise and ripped him off of her.  
  
"You bloody bastard... how dare you touch her..." Draco began to kick Blaise. Blaise was now on the floor.  
  
As Draco kicked, an insult shot out from his mouth... "You filthy... good for nothing... disgusting...."  
  
"Malfoy stop... STOP IT" Hermione said as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him away. Draco yanked away from Hermione and pushed her aside. He fell on top of Blaise and began repeatedly punching him. Blaise finally got hold of one of Draco's fists and took the turn on the fight. Blaise was on top now and began to punch him as well.  
  
It was a bloody mess Hermione could not take. She knelt down onto the floor and pushed Blaise off with all her might. Blaise rolled over to the other side. Hermione knelt down next to Draco whose lip was bleeding. She touched his bloody lip with her fingers. Her eyes widened.  
  
All that Draco could see was Hermione... just her... he felt safe.  
  
"You fucking bastard... Why would you care what happens to her. You hate her" Blaise said as he began to sit up. His face was contorted with anger and blood. He turned around, kicked Hermione's bag and began to walk away.  
  
"Malfoy... what has gotten into you?? You could have been severely hurt."  
  
"I could have been hurt? What about you he was going to take advantage of you"  
  
"Since when do you care about what happens to me?"  
  
"I..." But Draco could not finish. He looked into Hermione's eyes and saw curiosity. He suddenly got up and walked away.  
  
Hermione looked bewildered. She could not do anything, so she gathered her things and made her way to dinner. She decided not to talk to Harry or Ron about this. They would begin to become overly protective... which would not help...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione slowly walked towards the Great Hall. She finally entered and walked up to the Gryffindor table. Ron was whispering to Seamus... he didn't notice that Hermione sat down next to him.  
  
"So can I take her to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"Seamus she is not my girlfriend why are you asking me, yes you can"  
  
"I'm asking because you are so bloody protective..."  
  
"Well what would you do with her anyway, its not like your gonna snog with her or anything..... wait....... would you?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of just a small kiss on the lips or something...." As Ron's eyes widened at Seamus' suggestion, Seamus looked over to Hermione who had heard it all. He became startled and began to stutter. She did not want them to know that she had heard it all however, so she was pretending to be distracted. Seamus let out a deep sigh as he realized that she had not heard. Ron looked behind him and saw Hermione picking up a piece of chicken from the platter.  
  
"Oh wow... Hermione, didn't see you there"  
  
"Oh, I just came a second ago... how did your love potion's go out? Who are you in love with?"  
  
"I didn't drink it... my partner did however"  
  
"Harry did you drink it?" Hermione said to Harry who was seated across from her. He looked up from his paper.  
  
"Yes.. I did."  
  
"Well, who is it??"  
  
"I'd... I'd rather not say at this moment. I'll tell you later"  
  
"Alright. Come to my common room around 1 tonight."  
  
"Good idea, I'll bring the invisibility cloak"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione finally finished her dinner and began to leave. Seamus followed suit.  
  
"Hermione... Hermione!!!" Seamus yelled out  
  
Hermione twirled around.  
  
"Oh... Hello Seamus"  
  
"Hi... umm... I was just wondering if you would like to be my date for Hogsmeade tomorrow? You are going right?"  
  
Hermione was a bit startled at this offer of a date. She had never seen herself as a dating type. She was flattered. But then she remembered the secret conversation that he and Ron had been having... about kissing a girl. Hermione immediately blushed. She could not refuse him however.  
  
"Sure Seamus, I'd love to go with you"  
  
"Great! I'll meet you in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes that's fine. See you then"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco had skipped dinner and was pacing on the hearth rug in the common room. Many thoughts ran through him mind. He tried to sort them out, but he couldn't. Hermione was the only one he could see... this meant that he was..... he was in love with her.  
  
He looked at the clock, there were 4 more hours to go until midnight. He could not wait for this to be over.  
  
As he was pacing, the portrait hole opened and Hermione walked in. Draco immediately stopped pacing and looked at her. He closed his eyes and sat down on the couch.  
  
"What had gotten into you earlier with Blaise? You really could have been hurt" Hermione said as she stood in front of the couch with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't know what came over me Granger... he was hurting you, it made me angry. No girl, no not even you, deserves that"  
  
Hermione let out a sigh.  
  
"Well don't do that again. Look at your lip. It's bleeding. You didn't even bandage it up. Go to Madame Pomfrey, I think it is still bleeding"  
  
"I do not need to go see her" his eyes were still closed  
  
"Fine I'll fix it up myself. And open your eyes for God's sake" Hermione grabbed Draco by the arms and led him up towards the bathroom.  
  
They entered the bathroom and she began to rummage through the cupboards.  
  
"There must be some first aid here... ahh here it is" Hermione pulled out the first aid kit.  
  
"Well you have a nasty cut on your lips and tons of scratches. I'm sure you don't want them to scar..."  
  
Hermione began to apply the antiseptic. Draco's eyes were finally open. He looked intently at her as the antiseptic stung on the scratches. Hermione noticed his pupils.  
  
"Oh, right, how did the potion go? Who is your true love?" Hermione said as she got a band-aid.  
  
"It went well, we got a perfect and I'd rather not talk about true love right now"  
  
"What did you not find anyone?"  
  
"Umm.. No, no one so far. But the potion is having an affect on me. I am starting to feel a bit nauseous."  
  
Hermione applied the band-aid and they both walked down to the common room. Draco plopped down onto the couch and pulled out a book. Maybe this would keep his mind off of Hermione.  
  
Hermione looked at him curiously... "Thank you, by the way, about Blaise"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"  
  
"What is with this small talk Granger?" It was easier for Draco to insult her when he didn't look at her.  
  
"No small talk, I just was wondering. Seamus Finnigan asked me for a date. I am a bit nervous..." Hermione had no clue why she was telling him this.  
  
At the sound of this, Draco closed his eyes... he did not like the sound of that.  
  
"That scrawny little Irish kid, come on Granger, even you could do better than that?"  
  
"I happen to think he is a very sweet boy"  
  
"Yea sweet... he will probably pounce on you.... I heard he is a hornball" Draco waited for a retaliation... there was none.  
  
"He... he wants to kiss me... and he might take me dancing. I don't really feel comfortable in doing any of those two."  
  
Draco looked at her... he felt he could look at her now... the potion was wearing off...  
  
"I can teach you... both. They both are pretty easy"  
  
"What?? No! .... I don't think so" Hermione sat up from the chair and began to walk towards the stairs. Draco sat up and grabbed Hermione's arm.  
  
"Granger is not that big of a deal" Yes the potion was wearing off... he could see around her now. But why was it wearing off now?  
  
Draco pulled Hermione over into the middle of the sitting area onto the hearth rug that was placed in front of the fire.  
  
"Kissing or dancing... you pick your first choice"  
  
"I will pick NEITHER. Why would you even want to teach me?"  
  
"It is not a big deal Granger... I swear all you mudbloods are the same... Okay, we shall begin with dancing... now don't tense up. Loosen your shoulders." Draco put his hands on Hermione's shoulders and massaged them a little.  
  
"Now you will put your arm on my shoulder. I will put my hand on your waist. I will take your hand into mine. Do you want to waltz or just dance?"  
  
"Uhh... I guess dance"  
  
"Let's get started... we need music."  
  
Draco flicked his wand into the air. Music began to play.  
  
Draco looked at her. He slowly took her hand and put his hand gently on her tiny waist. She put her delicate hand onto his shoulder. They began to sway.  
  
"When you dance... there shouldn't be too much distance between the partners... so... I am going to pull you in.. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco gently pulled her closer to him. Their faces were now inches apart. As they had gotten closer... Draco's heart began to beat... he realized that the Potion's effects were still slightly there.... He could smell her every scent and it drove him crazy. They danced for a while as the music played.  
  
Suddenly... unexpectedly... Hermione lay her head on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth. Draco could smell her hair. It smelled like coconut. He wanted to savor in the moment forever... he wanted to... he wanted to kiss her...  
  
"Do you... do you want to learn how to kiss now?" Draco whispered into her ear.  
  
Hermione slowly looked up into Draco's face and began to search his face with her eyes. She nodded a yes. She was too nervous and startled to say it outloud.  
  
Draco let go of her waist and brought his hand up to her face. He gently touched her cheek lightly and began to caress it. Draco let go of her hand and put it on her waist. Draco leaned in closer and Hermione's eyes fluttered shut.  
  
His lips met hers and he began to gently caress his lips with hers. They were soft and warm... Draco's hand moved down to her waist and he enveloped her into his arms. Hermione, not knowing what she was doing... pulled her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. Draco slowly opened his mouth and she let his tongue enter her mouth. He slowly began to massage her tongue with his.  
  
Draco led her slowly to the couch and let go of the kiss. He gently lay her down and looked at her... he questioned her with his eyes... and their lips met once more. Hermione ran her fingers through his hair and as did Draco with hers.  
  
Hermione had never felt this way before. His lips were soft against hers and her whole body tingled with delight. She could smell his scent... It was an exotic smell.  
  
Draco let go of the kiss and began to trail the kiss down to her neck. He began to kiss her neck. A shiver ran down Hermione's whole body as she let out a small gasp. This was the most sensitive part of her body she realized. It tickled and felt so good.  
  
They kissed for the rest of the time... savoring in each others arms... not knowing what they were doing... until the stroke of midnight. The clock struck 12 and as Draco kissed her he realized what he was doing. The potion had worn off and he realized that he let his emotions take over him... he was kissing her right now... it felt so good.... but he immediately broke it off and jumped from the couch.... he began to pace and breathed heavily. He looked down at Hermione.  
  
"I... I'm sorry" Hermione said... tears streaming down her face as she got up from the couch... she ran upstairs.  
  
"SHIT..." Draco said as he slammed the book that lay on the table off onto the floor.  
  
"What the fuck has gotten into you Malfoy.... why did you offer to kiss her??"  
  
Much to Draco's denial however... he liked kissing her... he needed her now. 


	6. Denial for Draco

Hermione ran up the stairs two at a time... fast enough so that she could get away from Malfoy. Malfoy had kissed her.... he kissed her... why would he kiss her? What was he trying to do? Play games with her? Make her feel as if he actually wanted her for one minute... and then despise her the next?  
  
Her mind raced with questions and thoughts. She was so confused and bewildered.  
  
Hermione finally reached the door to her room turned the knob, entered and then slammed it shut behind her. She stood there for a moment with tears streaming down her face... wondering what would happen next. She was out of breath from the run up the stairs. She slowly began to walk towards her bed, still trembling, and sat down with her head in her hands. She needed to calm herself... to sort everything out... to find out what was happening. Harry was going to come later that night... maybe she should tell him.  
  
::No he would worry too much...:: she decided.  
  
So much had happened today... so much. Blaise terrified her...... and Malfoy had come to the rescue which was just so unpredictable. It wasn't like Malfoy to do that, maybe the potion had gone wrong and it had caused severe side effects... Why would he care about a muggleborn girl who was best friends with the man who he hated most? They were enemies? Why hadn't he left her with Blaise... it was what Malfoy was expected to do.  
  
Hermione then began to think of the kiss... and how endearing and sensual it had been. She had never been kissed before... and of all people Malfoy had been the one to kiss her first. And to kiss her in that way... she had never imagined herself doing that.  
  
She began to remember his hands running through her hair and down her back... holding her closer to him. She could still feel the tingle that ran down her spine. She could remember feeling his heart beat faster than before as she lay her delicate hand on his lean chest. She remembered his surprisingly warm lips against hers, caressing them. Being in his arms had made her feel secure... like someone had wanted her. Harry and Ron had never seen her in that way... and no one else had either... until Malfoy had kissed her.  
  
The kiss had to have meant something...  
  
Hermione then began to ponder on the fact that she might be just one of the other girls who he tried to get into bed with. She remembered talking to Parvati about it once... how he manipulated her and convinced her that he loved her. Hermione did not want to be a victim of this.  
  
But she had a feeling that this was not one of those times where he wanted to manipulate any other girl. She knew that Malfoy knew that he could not bed her... it was impossible.  
  
Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded from the hallway... Hermione lifted her head from her hands and looked up to the door and immediately knew who it was.  
  
"Granger... we really need to talk"  
  
Hermione swiftly walked over to her vanity and checked herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were tear stained. She wiped them away with her hands so that it didn't look like she had been crying. Why should she cry anyway, he had kissed her........ but she did kiss him back... and very passionately indeed. Her hair was everywhere... obviously because Draco had lost his hands in her thick mane. She quickly tried to straighten it back up...  
  
Hermione slowly turned the door knob and saw Draco standing with his hands in his pockets and looking down to the floor... almost as if he was afraid to look her in the eye. Hermione moved out of the door way to let him in. Slowly and cautiously he walked in. He walked all the way to the foot of the bed and put his hands on the footboard. Draco closed his eyes and tried to find the right words. Hermione backed to the door and closed it quietly.  
  
She did not know what to expect from him... what he would say or feel. She always tried to feel brave around Malfoy, she would never let him see her scared... but this time she was afraid.  
  
"We need to talk about what happened down there..." Draco turned around to face her, his hands still on the footboard. "I... I kissed you..."  
  
"I know......"  
  
A long pause came after that. Hermione anticipated what he would say next... if he had meant it, or if it was all a mistake. She could feel herself turn very red and her palms became clammy. And finally... he spoke...  
  
"It was a mistake..."  
  
"A... mistake?" It was something Hermione definitely did not want to hear.  
  
Malfoy began to inch forward. His eyes became that once steely gray.  
  
"NO ONE, and I mean no one, will know of what happened between us. This never happened. It was a mistake. It meant NOTHING" He was now inches from her face. Looking deeply into her eyes he saw curiousity and hatred at the same time.  
  
"How can it not mean anything... when you kissed me back after I kissed you back? Why didn't you stop it if it did not mean a thing to you?"  
  
Draco began to back away. Her stare made him seem uncomfortable... as if she were examining his soul... finding out what he truly felt... what he did not want to feel.  
  
"I wasn't in the right state of mind thats all... i think it was the potion's effects" Draco said as he averted his eyes away from Hermione's.  
  
"What effects? What... you think the Love Potion caused this? Or are you in love with me or something, because Malfoy... that's even too far-fetched for even Voldemort to think up"  
  
There was no reply from Draco... Hermione's eyes widened as she began to realize things. What if he was in love with her? Did that mean that Hermione was in love with him?  
  
"Malfoy.... who did you see when you drank that potion?"  
  
Again no reply from Draco... he kept his gaze on the french doors and began to walk towards them. He opened them and walked onto the balcony. Hermione walked onto the balcony and asked again...  
  
"Malfoy who did you see?" She put her hand on his shoulder to turn him around. Draco grabbed her hand and yanked it by her side.  
  
"Don't touch me..."  
  
"You have to tell me... you must"  
  
"And why should I? So you can tell the whole world?"  
  
"And why do you think I will tell the whole world... who gives you the right to think that you know every single thing about me? Tell me, who did you see?"  
  
Draco could not take it any longer, he couldn't tell her that he had seen her and only her... but she kept asking. Draco pushed her away and walked swiftly towards the door and out into the hallway... heading for his room. Hermione followed in hot pursuit.  
  
"Don't just run away from destiny Malfoy... you can't escape it."  
  
Draco opened his door, stood in his doorway, and turned around to face Hermione.  
  
"Well I'm just going to have to try now won't I?"  
  
And with that he slammed the door in her face. His voice echoed from his room...  
  
"NO ONE will know of this, got it Granger...?"  
  
Hermione was now furious as she stared at Draco's door. She couldn't take the anger so she ran down the spiral staircase into the common room to cool off.  
  
She could not believe how Malfoy was acting... it was just so childish!  
  
As she paced around the common room, Hermione glanced at the clock that sat above the mantelpiece. It was almost 1 AM... she would be expecting Harry soon... and she definitely did not want to be in this state of mind when he was around. Harry always knew what was wrong with Hermione. He always took care of her... but if Hermione told Harry what had happened just one hour ago... she didn't know what he would do. Punch the living daylights out of Malfoy probably....  
  
Hermione decided to wait outside of the portrait hole because Harry did not know the password. She stepped outside of the portrait hole that led to the hallway and immediately bumped into something that seemed like it wasn't there. He grabbed her before she fell down.  
  
Harry was invisible... it was obvious  
  
"Harry don't ever do that, you almost gave me a heart attack"  
  
Hermione heard a soft chuckle that came from underneath the cloak. She cracked a smile... she had missed being around her two best friends.  
  
"Sorry Hermione... But I didn't want you to fall"  
  
Harry slipped off his invisibility cloak and followed Hermione into the portrait hole.  
  
"Wow this is a nice place... you should invite us in more often..."  
  
"Not with Malfoy running around... I swear, sometimes I wish I could just punch him"  
  
"You and the rest of the school"  
  
She led Harry to the soft cushiony sofa and they both sat down. She took his invisibility cloak, folded it up neatly, and gingerly set it on the table in front of them.  
  
"So where is Malfoy? Please tell me I won't have to be graced with his presence tonight?" Harry said as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair  
  
"Oh no, you won't see Malfoy tonight... I can guarantee that"  
  
Hermione looked to the staircase in disgust... she was still just so furious with him.  
  
"So you wanted to talk in private about the potion?"  
  
Harry looked down at his hands and began to turn red.  
  
"Umm yes... I did.... I thought maybe you really ought to know who it was."  
  
"Was it Ginny?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Parvati?"  
  
"No"  
  
"A teacher Harry?" She said as she laughed.  
  
"Hermione no..."  
  
"Well then who Harry? You can tell me anything"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
After about 5 minutes after slamming the door in Hermione's face... Draco emerged from his room. He walked across the hall quietly to see if Hermione was in her room asleep or working. He cracked open the door and peeked in side.... There was no sign of her. Draco opened the door wide open and saw that she was no where to be seen. She was probably down in the common room.  
  
Draco walked towards the spiral staircase and quietly came down. He stopped when he was able to see a full view of the common room. Hermione was sitting facing the staircase and a black-haired boy was sitting with his back to Malfoy. Malfoy definitely knew who it was.... Potter.  
  
Draco began to listen intently into the conversation... they were talking about the love potion... and who Potter's true love was. Draco knew this was good dirt to blackmail Potter with so he began to listen in some more... he did not want this opportunity to slip through his hands.  
  
Draco heard Hermione dish out a few names... ~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"Well..."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand and led her the rug infront of the fire. The stood in front of the fire as he took her other hand.  
  
"I saw... I saw you Hermione"  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she heard her name come from Harry's mouth. Harry began to inch forward.  
  
"Hermione... I think I'm in love with you..." He was no inches from her face... she knew what was to be expected.  
  
And with that, Harry put his lips to hers. With the contact of their lips, she automatically closed her eyes. She did not know what to do. He began to kiss her passionately... intensely. He slowly slipped his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer... and Hermione put her hands on his chest... not sure of what to do. Hermione felt a tingle in her lips and as Harry ran his hands up her back... she suddenly became aware of what was going on... she was kissing her best friend..  
  
Hermione immediately pulled back from Harry's arms...  
  
"Harry... are... are you sure you only saw me?"  
  
"Yes... yes I'm sure Hermione. Why don't you believe me?"  
  
"Why me though? Your... your best friend?"  
  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco had seen it all... the kiss was almost as intense as what he had shared with Hermione earlier. Draco could feel jealousy rise within him. He already had her as a best friend... why did he want her as his love?  
  
But... why was Draco feeling jealousy? Thank God he wasn't under that love potion spell... he would have really hurt Potter. But seeing Potter's hands on Hermione... and their lips together... and his hands entertwined in her hair... made his steaming mad. Much to Draco's denial... he wanted to be Harry Potter at that exact moment.  
  
Before witnessing anymore... Draco ran up the stone steps and slammed the door shut as loud as he could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A door slammed from the upstairs bed chambers. Hermione looked up startled and knew Draco had seen it all. She looked back to Harry who was looking into her eyes intently...  
  
"Harry... I"  
  
Harry put a finger on Hermione's lips.  
  
"Hermione, I know, this is a shock... but it's true... just think about it. Even if it takes you 10 years to realize..."  
  
Harry put his arms around Hermione and hugged her tightly. Hermione, not knowing what to do, put her arms around Harry's neck. He pulled a little away from her and kissed her on the forehead. Hermione closed her eyes... so much confusion... in only 24 hours... this was just way too much for one 17 year old girl to handle. She opened her eyes and saw Harry staring back into them. His green eyes glinting in the fire light. He finally let go and pulled on the invisibility cloak and left without a word...  
  
Hermione could not believe what was happening today... it was just too intense... one night of sleep would not sort out this crazy mess. She stood there for a few minutes in front of the fire light... thinking...  
  
It was absolutely crazy... 2 days into the new school year and all of this happened?  
  
Hermione felt a sudden rush of fatigue come over her... she just realized how tired she was. Before going to bed she decided to talk to Malfoy... she knew he had seen it all.  
  
Hermione began to head for the spiral staircase and walked up slowly... she was dreading it, but she knew she had to talk to him. Questions began to race through her mind. Why would Draco care if Harry had kissed her? She was just a know-it-all Mudblood Granger to him... Why would he care at all for her?  
  
She approached Draco's door and put her hand on the door handle... not sure if she should turn it and go in or go back to bed. She decided to turn the door handle...  
  
Hermione peeked inside... she could see him take off his shirt... he was getting ready for bed. Draco lay down on the bed and put his hands behind his head. Hermione decided this was the right time to walk in.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Granger... ever heard of knocking?"  
  
"Where you down in the common room? A few minutes ago I mean?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So you saw..."  
  
"Yes I saw that stupid scar-head kissing you" as if it bored him  
  
Draco propped himself on his hand and lay on his side. Hermione blushed as she saw his lean bare chest. He had a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"That Potter... I swear he thinks he can get any girl with his Quidditch skills and that ugly scar...... well he sure didn't score too well with you. You and your ordinary ways."  
  
"Just because you are upset, does not mean you have to insult me" Hermione said as she swiftly walked up to his bed. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. Draco softly chuckled.  
  
"That kiss... was nothing..."  
  
"I am not judging what Harry kisses like.... but do remember, you kissed me too..."  
  
"Could you just leave... it's late and we have class tomorrow. I do want to beat you to the bathroom, you know" Draco said as he got up from the bed.  
  
Draco turned his back towards Hermione and picked up a book that was sitting on his nightstand... trying to pretend that he was interested in it. He heard Hermione turn around and heard the door slam behind her. Draco closed his eyes tightly. He needed salvation... he knew where to go... Slytherin common room.  
  
~~~~*  
  
He waited until he heard Hermione's door slam and slipped out of the common room that he and Hermione shared and walked towards the Syltherin common room... careful enough so that he would not get caught by Filch.  
  
Draco knew the password... Pansy had given it to him because she knew he would be coming. Draco whispered the password and slipped through the portrait hole.  
  
Memories came back to him as he stood in the middle of his old common room. He looked to the girl's spiral staircase and began to walk up. He knew which door was Pansy's... he quietly slid through the crack in the door and slowly walked up to Pansy's bed. She was fast asleep... not attractively though... her legs were sprawled everywhere (something she was accustomed to doing day and night) and she was slightly drooling...  
  
"Parkinson.. Wake up"  
  
Pansy began to stir...  
  
"Oh look... it's Draco Malfoy. I think this is the longest you've lasted without a bit of me in your life... I waited for you after Potions... but I guess you had other things on your mind" Pansy said in a whisper as she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck.  
  
She began to back away on her bed and reached for her wand which lay on her nightstand. She did this while she kept an eye on Draco.  
  
Pansy then waved her wand and cast a silencing charm around her bed.  
  
"This way no one will hear... you know what happened last year"  
  
Draco climbed into her bed and Pansy stealthily ran her fingers across his chest. Her lips were touching Draco's... half kissing... half just there. Draco couldn't take it any longer and pulled her down onto the bed and kissed her ravenously.  
  
Pansy did not fight it... she kissed him back with all her sexual force. She slowly let her hand crawl down beneath his torso... But much to Draco's surprise, the appeal that he had felt on the Hogwart's Express... was just not surfacing. Her kisses were .... dull, and bland. Her touches did not stimulate him at all... even though they had slid down below his beltline and underneath the flannel fabric that he wore.  
  
Draco immediately broke away the kiss and disentangled himself from her "dull" embrace. He was breathing harder than he should have been.  
  
"What's wrong Draco? Oh... I know" Pansy opened up her bureau and reached inside. She pulled out a condomn.  
  
Draco looked at it and then looked at her... he felt a lump grow in his throat.... and then he imagined the girl that he lived across from. Her dark brown hair glistening in the sun and her cinnamon eyes twinkling as she laughed.  
  
"I can't do this tonight..."  
  
"What are you talking about? Draco where are you going...?"  
  
Draco had stormed out of the Slytherin girls' dormitory. In a haze he almost tripped out of the portrait hole and headed back towards his tower.  
  
He finally reached the portrait hole and stumbled through. The fire was out in the common room... he checked the clock and it read 2:30 in the morning.  
  
Draco began to walk towards the staircase and slowly descended towards his room. Quietly he opened the door and fell into his bed... he just realized how tired he was as his eyes began to close...  
  
______________________  
  
Thanks to all the reviewers again!  
  
Imogenhm- thanks :) I know updating is a bit hard, even if it's every Friday for me... sometimes I have this rush of ideas and I start writing and I'm done with the chapter in 2 hours and update even it it's tuesday... othertimes I wait until Sunday ... oops :)  
  
Draco's Sweetheart - thanks, keep reading. I like your name. Draco is hot!  
  
Hi I'm Crazy - ofcourse I included Harry's true love. I'm not too sure about it though :-/ I was very skeptical while writing it and wasn't sure if I should go back or not. What do you think?  
  
TriGemini- Oh she is definitely beyond bewilderment hehe  
  
Appelscm- Sometimes Draco has a sweet side that no one really sees... he can hide it pretty well hehe  
  
Loopylie- Thanks :)  
  
Flower of Eden - Thanks for the heads up in the internet language... if you catch me doing it again... warn me!!!! I am trying to work on it and went through all the chapters to change it... I'm not sure if I got it all. I love tips to make my story better. Thanks so much  
  
Priceless Jewel- haha yea I know what you mean when you can't get into a few chapters... one of my favorite fan fics include Harry Potter and the Psychic Serpent... and there are some chapters that I didn't get into, but nevertheless I loved the story :)  
  
Adrian Pucey - Barrette... is spelled Barrette... not Baret. Don't try and be smart when you really look stupid... watch what you say buddy. I don't appreciate insults that make no sense on my reviews... it's a waste of my time and a waste of yours... I suggest you stop reviewing. Again whoever likes to review badly for no apparent reason, just for sheer pleasure, is an assfucker... its true  
  
I get mean when I get annoying people for reviewers, I hate getting stupid reviews in my mailbox... it just fills up my mailbox!!  
  
Next chapter is on its way !! 


	7. Hogsmeade

Hermione awoke by the blaring noise of her alarm clock. It had been a restless night... she had barely gotten any sleep. She lifted her head and grabbed the alarm clock and read that it was 6 AM... she needed to make it to the bathroom in time to ignore Malfoy... she did not want to see him at all.  
  
Hermione slowly crawled out of her warm covers and made her way across the room. She quickly grabbed her things and left. She approached the bathroom door and put her ear to it. There was no sound coming from it. Hermione knocked and heard no reply, so she slipped through the door. Much to her delight, Malfoy was still asleep. Hermione locked the door and turned on the shower head.  
  
Today would be an interesting day... Hogsmeade and her first date... meeting with McGonnogall... having to face Malfoy and Harry: Two things she was dreading.  
  
Hermione relaxed in the warm water that rained down on her. She didn't know what to do at all with the two. She could easily ignore Malfoy... because, obviously, he wanted to ignore her, but Harry would be an especially hard task. Ron knew nothing of what happened last night... or so she thought. Right now Ron looked like the only one she could really turn to. Maybe Ginny for the Malfoy incident. If she ever told Ron what Malfoy had pulled... he would be in a right state of frenzy.  
  
Hermione thought about it for a while and decided that no one should know about Malfoy kissing her. Every 2 minutes her mind trailed back to the kiss. She had never been kissed, and in one night, she had been kissed by two of the most wanted boys in Hogwarts, one being her best friend.  
  
She turned the shower head off and slipped on her towel robe. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she should look nice for Seamus. It was her first date and all. But she really never had to deal with such fuss. Hermione decided that it would be best to leave her face and hair the way it was... maybe wear something nice. Something other than a jumper and pleated skirt: Even though that was almost all she had.  
  
Hermione walked towards the bathroom door. She peeked outside into the hall to make sure that Draco wasn't there... she was only wearing a robe. She saw no one and decided to walk out.  
  
By the time Hermione was almost done with her shower, Draco had woken up to get ready for the bathroom. He heard the shower head and cursed under his breath. He would have to get up even earlier....  
  
At the exact moment that Hermione stepped out of bathroom, Draco walked out of his bedroom. The looked at each other for a moment. Hermione began to blush for she realized what she was wearing and swiftly walked into her room, closing the door behind. Draco watched as she did this and stared at her door for a few seconds before descending into the bathroom.  
  
Hermione locked the door behind her and walked towards the closet. She decided to wear a white collar shirt with a black jumper on top and a black knee length skirt. She looked at her shoes which included 2 pairs of school shoes and a pair of small black stilleto heels that rounded in the front. The heel was not high at all and had a white bow in the front. Her mother had gotten them for her in case she had a special occasion. The shoes were backless so she slipped them on. They were comfortable enough to walk around and nice enough for a date.  
  
She took a good look at herself in the mirror. She liked her choice of clothing and thought she looked nice for a date. She began to fix her hair and grabbed the barrette, but stopped in midair. She looked at the barrette and remembered what Malfoy had said yesterday. She lowered the barrette down onto her dresser and fixed her hair, just as Malfoy had done. Hermione sprayed on a light perfume and put some chapstick on. She began to get nervous now. She had never been on a date...  
  
Hermione walked to her door and stepped out and found Draco walking out of the bathroom...  
  
These coincidences were just too peculiar... Draco eyed Hermione up and down...  
  
"I see you're ready for your date with that irish kid"  
  
"Yes... I am"  
  
"Have a nice time kissing that fool..."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and turned around to walk down the steps. Draco watched her as she left.... and he had to admit that she did look very nice. He began to imagine what it would be like to go on a date with her... a nice stroll and some dinner... not the usual kind of date he was used to going on: which always included a little foreplay...  
  
::Stop you fool... this is wrong...::  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione made her way out of the portrait hole towards the Gryffindor tower. It was unusual that the trip to Hogsmeade had been pushed up so early. Usually it was during October... but the weather had been predicted to be unusually bad at that time... it was already a bit chilly now.  
  
Hermione walked down the hall as a chilly breeze hit her. She just remembered that she had forgotten her cloak. She would certainly be a cold in Hogsmeade.  
  
She finally approached Seamus who was casually waiting for Hermione by the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
"Hello Hermione... you look really nice"  
  
"Thank you Seamus..."  
  
"We should get down to breakfast... Harry and Ron are already down there"  
  
Hermione walked beside Seamus down to the Great Hall... it was already 8 AM... around 9:30 everyone would be allowed to leave for Hogsmeade.  
  
As she walked through the Great Hall doors... she saw Ron and Harry immediately. Ron waved while Harry kept his gaze on his plate. She looked to the Slytherin table to see if Draco had made it... he hadn't.  
  
Hermione followed Seamus to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside him, Ron to her left, and Harry across from her.  
  
She looked up to Harry who was eyeing her from across the table. She immediately blushed as did Harry. Hermione quietly piled food onto her plate and ate. Ron began to talk about his amazing win over Harry in wizard's chess and Seamus talked about Quidditch... this was the problem with having many boy's as friends.  
  
Harry had said nothing so far...  
  
Hermione sat there as her mind wandered off to the night before... she began to think of the kiss she shared with Malfoy. The funny thing was, was that she also kissed Harry, but she barely thought about that.... in fact she was trying to forget it.  
  
Hermione looked to the Syltherin table... she didn't know why she was looking there so often. She saw Draco approach and sit down between Crabbe and Goyle. She then broke her gaze away from the blonde boy and looked at Harry... who surprisingly was looking at her.  
  
She began to feel restless. It was just too awkward for her. She decided to just look at her plate the whole time... not make any eye contact with Malfoy or Harry. But she couldn't take it... she had to see what Draco was doing... She looked up slowly behind Harry and saw Draco staring back.. It was a weird sort of connection... they kept their intent gaze on each other. Draco looked to the Great Hall doors... a signal to meet him. She could see Harry move to look where she was looking. A quizzical expression came upon Harry's face. He waved his hand infront of Hermione's face.  
  
"Hermione... what is so great about Malfoy that you have to stare at him?"  
  
"What... oh... nothing.... I have to go get my cloak. It'll be cold in Hogsmeade."  
  
"You can just use my cloak Hermione..." Seamus said as he warmly smiled at her.  
  
"Oh no, that's fine Seamus. You'll get cold too. It's better if I just get my own"  
  
Hermione sat up from the table. She could see Draco's eyes upon her. She swiftly walked towards the Great Hall doors and slipped through them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco watched as Hermione walked out of the Great Hall. He had no idea why he wanted to meet her. He didn't know what he was going to say when he got out there...  
  
"I'll be right back" Draco said to Crabbe and Goyle  
  
As they grunted back. Draco looked towards the doors and got up. He started walking towards the doors until a hand grabbed his arm. It was Pansy's  
  
"Draco... you left so suddenly... what was wrong?"  
  
"Something came up..."  
  
"Oh is that right... well, we should make up for it hmm?"  
  
"Not tonight..."  
  
"Alright, well, you pick the date... and I'll be ready"  
  
Draco loosened himself from Pansy's grasp and headed for the doors.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione did not know what to expect at all. He was just so unpredictable at times.  
  
"Granger..."  
  
Hermione felt a hand on her arm and she swirled around.  
  
"Malfoy... what do you..."  
  
Without any warning at all... she felt Malfoy's lips hit hers hard. He had slammed into her as hard as he could that she began to feel pain. As the kiss hurt even more, Hermione tried to push him away as she whimpered... but her pushing away was effortless. All he did was pull her in closer. Draco slowly encircled his arms around her waist. She shivered at his slight touch. He realized that he was hurting her and he softened his kiss. His mouth was warm and so was his embrace... He heard her whimper softly as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Hermione lifted her arms and wrapped them around Draco's neck. After a few moments of kissing, Hermione heard footsteps meaning that someone was approaching. She forcefully pushed Draco away... so that their lips parted. She was still in his arms though... and he protectively didn't want to let go...  
  
"Malfoy what is the meaning of this...." Hermione said... a bit out of breath. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
Draco looked at Hermione's lips... they were red from the violent contact that he had first made. He gently touched them with the tips of his fingers. Hermione's eyes closed...  
  
"I'm sorry..." Draco said quietly... as he leaned in for another kiss....  
  
"Good afternoon students"  
  
Draco heard a voice from behind him. He quickly let go of Hermione and around. It was Professor McGonnogall.  
  
"Good afternoon Professor" He heard Hermione say in a very high pitched voice.  
  
"Good afternoon..." Draco said quietly as he turned around.  
  
"Now why aren't you two at breakfast... you are going to Hogsmeade, am I right?"  
  
"Yes" the two guilty students said at the same time.  
  
"Well now that you two are here... I have a bit of good news for you. Since you two are at the top of your class, you both have been selected for Animagus training. Dumbledore had decided that it would be appropriate for the oldest and smartest students of the school to undergo this vigorous type of training. We have sent each of your parents permission slips and details about the training. We will meet two times a week: preferably Tuesdays and Thursdays after supper."  
  
Draco looked to McGonnogall. Was she nuts? Hadn't she seen what Draco had just done? He looked over to Hermione whose jaw dropped. He could sense the excitement building up inside of her.  
  
"Well have a nice trip to Hogsmeade... the both of you. After your parents sign the permission slip, we may begin next Monday. Good day"  
  
Hermione turned around and began to walk towards the tower. Draco ran after her and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me!" She hissed.  
  
"And what if I do?"  
  
"You are such a prat, it's unbelievable. Why did you take me away from a perfectly good breakfast just to do that?"  
  
"You didn't look too happy at breakfast Granger... and plus, I had to show you what a real kiss is... not just some amateur kiss that you got from Potter last night"  
  
"That is absolutely no excuse... let me go and don't ever speak to me again!"  
  
Draco hesitantly let Hermione go. She gave him a glare, turned, and stalked off.  
  
Draco began to wonder why he had kissed her like that... it was a strange impulse... perhaps it was because he had nothing else to do. Draco watched Hermione walk off and decided to finish his breakfast before Hogsmeade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"The nerve.... how dare he... what was he thinking? Kissing me like that in the middle of the hallway when a teacher could have caught us... stupid prat..."  
  
"Hermione? Why are you talking to yourself?"  
  
Hermione spun around and saw Ginny approaching.  
  
"Oh... I was just remembering how much I hate Malfoy."  
  
"Well I think everyone does" Ginny said with a giggle  
  
Ginny had grown her fiery red hair so that it stopped near her armpits. She was definitely a stunning beauty, and probably the most sought out girl in Hogwarts: One thing Ron was not happy about. Despite her good looks and charm... she kept away from boys... she claimed to have forgotten about Harry, but many knew she still fancied him. If anything, Ron would have hoped for Ginny and Harry to be together.  
  
"So... you going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"Hmm... I suppose so. But usually I would be with you... but you have Seamus to snog. Harry and Ron will just push me away. All they can talk about when they get together is Quidditch. I like Quidditch... but too much of it is just not fun at all"  
  
"Well I have to deal with that everyday... and I will NOT be snogging Seamuse" Hermione said as she laughed.  
  
"Hermione... I was talking to Harry yesterday after classes, and well he told me a few things."  
  
"What... what did he tell you?"  
  
"Well... about the love potion and all, about who he saw"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"And I know he came down to your common room to tell you who he saw... did he tell you?"  
  
"Yes...."  
  
There was a long pause as they walked towards the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I need to talk to you... urgently."  
  
Hermione knew that Ginny was the only one that could help her. She seemed to be getting closer to Harry now that Hermione was not living in the Gryffindor common room. And plus... she needed to tell someone. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and they both ran up to the Head Boy/Girl tower. Hermione gave the password and they slipped into the portrait hole.  
  
"Hermione... what.... is wrong??" Ginny said, a little out of breath.  
  
"I think you should sit down... I really need to talk to you"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco stared out into space as he played with his food. He could hear Crabbe and Goyle talk in the distance about how they wanted to pound the scarhead that sat a table away...  
  
Draco had seen Harry's hands on Hermione... and he showered in jealousy. He flashed back to the kiss he had seen. It had looked as though Hermione was not enjoying it... but Harry definitely was. He couldn't take it anymore... Draco got up from the table and walked out of the hall. He did not want to go to Hogsmeade and witness Seamus kissing Hermione as well... he decided a nice nap would do good.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione and Ginny sat down onto the sofa in front of the fire.  
  
"Ginny... someting awful happened last night"  
  
"What... what???"  
  
"Well... you can't tell anyone. It was between Malfoy and I... he... well.... he"  
  
"He didn't hurt you did he? Oh I swear Hermione I'll kick him in the...."  
  
"NO... no... that's not it" Hermione said quickly as she noticed Ginny's ears turn red... much like when Ron got angry.  
  
"Well then what? Hermione, you can tell me anything" Ginny said as she put her hand ontop of Hermione's.  
  
"Ginny... he k-kissed me..."  
  
Hermione watched Ginny as her jaw dropped.  
  
"He did WHAT?"  
  
"Well, yes... he kissed me"  
  
"Well what did you do? Did you hex him? Punch him? Kick him?"  
  
"That's the awful part Ginny... I didn't do anything... I kept kissing him. We kissed for hours. It was like he truly liked him... when you're alone with him... he's an okay guy. He really is nice at times"  
  
"You made out with that slytherin git?? Hermione, how could you?? And how on earth is he a nice guy? He despises your best friends.... insults them whenever he has the opportunity"  
  
"I didn't mean to Gin... it just happened. And even in just 2 days... I kind of see what he really is like... alone... without his two ugly friends"  
  
Ginny got up from the sofa and began to pace. It looked as though she was trying to calm herself down. She sat back down.  
  
"Okay... it's okay. Did he try and kiss you again?"  
  
"Well... no" Hermione lied.  
  
"Do you think he fancies you?" Ginny said as a wide grin appeared on her face.  
  
"That's also another thing... I don't know if it was genuine or not. He would never kiss me... to him I'm just a mere mudblood..."  
  
"Wow... Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"GINNY?"  
  
"Well it was just a question. Girl to girl Hermione. We are best friends too you know? You can't always turn to Ron and Harry about these problems"  
  
Hermione deeply sighed...  
  
"Yes I did..."  
  
Ginny looked down at her hands that lay in her lap. They sat in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Draco gave the password to the portrait that hung above his portrait hole. He quietly entered and immediately heard a conversation in play. It was Hermione and that Weasley girl.  
  
Draco quietly sat behind the sofa so that they could not see him. He began to listen...  
  
"That's the awful part Ginny... I didn't do anything... I kept kissing him.  
We kissed for hours. It was like he truly liked me... when you are alone  
with him... he is an okay guy. He really is nice at times"  
  
"You made out with that slytherin git?? Hermione, how could you?? And how  
on earth is a nice guy? He despises your best friends.... insults them  
whenever he has the opportunity"  
  
"I didn't mean to Gin... it just happened. And even in just 2 days... I  
kind of see what he really is like... alone"  
  
Draco could not believe his ears. Had the mudblood seriously stood up for him. Why would she do such a thing?  
  
Draco waited until the conversation was over and decided that it was time to reveal himself... He quietly sat up...  
  
"Well I see we have been having a nice heart to heart chat aren't we?"  
  
Hermione and Ginny immediately sat up to face him. Ginny's ears were beginning to turn red.  
  
"Don't you have any manners Malfoy... eavesdropping and sneaking up on others while they least expect it."  
  
"Don't you have any manners yourself Granger... ever learn what a promise is? A secret?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Draco turned to Ginny  
  
"Oh look... it's another Weasley... At least this one is good looking" Draco said as he eyed Ginny up and down.  
  
"Malfoy... you are the sleaziest twittering little ferret I have ever met"  
  
"Then why does everyone want me?"  
  
Ginny glared at Malfoy  
  
"If you let any of this information leak Weasley... your brother and his little scarhead friend will really regret it"  
  
"And what are you going to do about it? Get your two henchmen to beat them up? Guess what Malfoy, Ron and Harry could kick your asses any day of the week"  
  
Ginny looked to Hermione  
  
"Don't worry Hermione... for YOUR sake... I won't tell anyone"  
  
"Thanks Gin... I'll see you later"  
  
Ginny walked towards the portrait hole and stepped out... leaving Draco and Hermione to be alone.  
  
"Didn't I tell you not to tell anyone about what happened last night?"  
  
"Malfoy, if you hadn't noticed but there was someone else who was involved with what happened... me.... I can tell anyone I want."  
  
Draco turned around towards his side of the room and pulled out a book from his shelf. He was so furious... he needed something to calm him down before he burst. He sat down and gave her a glare.  
  
"I'm going to go up and get my cloak..."  
  
"Good for you..."  
  
Hermione ignored the sarcastic comment and began to walk up towards the staircase... Malfoy watched her and decided to go up with her.  
  
"Now what Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing... I need to get my cloak too" Draco said as he smiled innocently with his hands behind his back.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
They both walked up the stairs quietly until they reached the landing.  
  
"So what made you pick this outfit?" He said as he eyed her up and down.  
  
"It was the only nice thing I had to wear..." Hermione said cautiously... she was awaiting an insult.  
  
Draco looked to her...  
  
"Don't worry Granger... I'm not insulting it... but don't you have anything else?"  
  
"Well I am not going to wear a miniskirt with a halter top... it's cold outside... and plus I would feel awkward"  
  
"Well lets see what you have then?" Draco said as he approached Hermione's door first.  
  
"Malfoy, if you even dare to go into my room..." but she was too late.. Malfoy had already entered.  
  
Malfoy stood in the middle of her room. He had already inspected her room before while she was sleeping... but she did not know that.  
  
"Well I never really got a truly good look of your room... may I?"  
  
"Like I can stop you from snooping anyway?" she said as she crossed her arms and glared.  
  
Draco entered her closet and looked around... she was right... there wasn't much. He realized that Hermione wasn't focused very much on fashion...  
  
"Well you have an astounding assortment of clothing Granger... school uniform here... school uniform there... What do you wear during the summer"  
  
"Well it's not exactly summer right now is it? The only thing I wear during the school year is my uniform... there aren't many formal occasions where I can doll myself up"  
  
"What about the Yule ball?"  
  
"Malfoy, don't be stupid... the Yule ball is a Triwizard Tournament tradition... and... you know what happened two years ago?"  
  
"Obviously... it was all over the newspapers. But even you should know Granger... you're Head Girl. We are having a Yule Ball this year... Dumbledore has arranged it..."  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"How should I know... he's completely crazy... no one knows what goes through his mind. Anyway... you don't have dress robes... pity" Draco falsely pouted...  
  
"Well then I'll just have to buy some won't I?"  
  
"Oh right, sorry, I get you confused with the Weasley's... but I guess you do have some money..."  
  
Draco walked out of the closet... Hermione walked back and closed the doors. He took a look at her vanity.  
  
"Pictures of your boyfriends I see?"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Potter and Weasley... oh but where is Viktor Krum?"  
  
Draco turned to look at Hermione. She was looking at the floor and blushing furiously...  
  
"I decided to break it off... to just be friends."  
  
"You broke up... with a famous Quidditch player? Granger... you're a smart girl... but why on earth would you do that?"  
  
"He invited me to his home in Bulgaria... I didn't want to go. I didn't want to insult him or anything but he just wasn't my type..."  
  
Draco began to inch forward...  
  
"Oh... and... what is your type?"  
  
"I ... don't know?"  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"No...!"  
  
"Weasley...?"  
  
"Ugh... no Malfoy"  
  
"How about... charming, devilishly handsome blonde Slytherin's" He leaned in...  
  
"I...."  
  
"That's what I thought..."  
  
Draco touched Hermione's lips lightly with his own and began to carress them. He dug his hands into her hair as he kissed her intently... but before he could go any further... Hermione pushed him away so that they were not kissing anymore.  
  
"... I have to go..." she whispered  
  
Draco could see her turning red in the cheeks so he let her go. Hermione grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. He left Hermione's room and headed for his own to get his cloak as well. He knew this year would be very interesting. Everytime he saw her, he got this urge to hold her close... but he needed to deny it. Deny it enough so that it could go away. But why deny something that felt so good?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione slipped on her cloak and tied the front strings together as she ran for the portrait hole. She almost made it before she heard a voice from behind her.  
  
"You look nice Granger... Finnigan is a lucky guy"  
  
"What... what is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Draco looked down to the floor... he did not want to make eye contact... especially with her. Hermione knew she would not get an ansewr out of her question so she sighed and left the common room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hermione approached the front doors of the school to wait for Seamus. It was almost 9:30. Her first date was about to start. She began to feel a bit nervous now. The realization of her first date just hit her as she watched Seamus walking up to her.  
  
"Ready to go Hermione?" Seamus said as he held out his arm  
  
"Of course"  
  
Hermione lay her arm in his and they followed the other students towards the horseless carriages. Seamus being the gentleman he was helped Hermione into the last carriage and he followed in. They waited in the carriage for a few moments as they watched other Hogwarts students fill into the carriages around them. Hermione looked out her carriage window and spotted Draco between Crabbe and Goyle. His hands were in his robes and he looked to the ground as he walked. He looked very bored. Hermione then spotted Ron, Harry, and Ginny walking towards the carriage before them.  
  
Suddenly the carriage jolted and Hermione felt the carriage move.  
  
"So, I was thinking we could go and eat at the Three Broomsticks if that's alright with you. We could also shop around... visit the joke shop, Honeydukes, just talk and all"  
  
"That sounds wonderful Seamus"  
  
The rest of the ride to Hogsmeade was quiet. It was a little awkward, but considering this was their first date and they had barely talked before that, Hermione felt that it might just turn out an okay day.  
  
The carriages came to a direct halt and students began to pile out of the compartments. Seamus got out first and gave Hermione his hand. She took his hand and jumped out daintly. It was a bit chilly outside. Hermione was beginning to see her breath. She tightened her robe around her...  
  
The rest of the date went smoothly. Seamus began to talk about Quidditch but stopped after realizing that he was talking to a girl... and not just any girl, but Hermione... his date. She didn't mind, but he could see she was getting a bit bored with it. Much to Hermione's surprise, Seamus was an avid reader. Since he was a half-blood, Seamus had read many mugglebooks. Conversation began to take off from there and soon each of them asked about each other.  
  
The two of them had visited Honeydukes, the joke shop, and drank butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks... Hermione had not seen Malfoy yet.  
  
He had been out of sight for the whole duration of the trip and Hermione didn't know if she should feel glad or mad. She had seen Ron and Harry however. Ron would peek from behind butterbeer tankards and magazines... just to keep an eye on her. Sometimes she worried about Ron's protective behaviour. She never knew if he was ever jealous or just too brotherly. Harry however seemed reluctant to even be in Hermione's presence. She could sense as Harry and Ron entered the Three Broomsticks while Seamus talked about fairy tale books. They had sat a few tables from them.  
  
After a long day of shopping around and eating sweets, Seamus led Hermione up to the path that led to the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"I hope you had a nice time Hermione"  
  
"I really did, I never knew you shared so many interests with me"  
  
"If you want, we can do this again?"  
  
"I'd be delighted..."  
  
Seamus' eye lit up as she said this. Hermione smiled back warmly. Seamus gently took Hermione's hand into his and he began to lean in. She had completely forgot that he wanted to kiss her. Hermione closed her eyes and felt Seamus approached. He almost kissed her... until she heard a cold voice from behind Seamus. Hermione's eyes fluttered open...  
  
"Well, well, well... if it isn't the scrawny irish half-blood and the filthy little mudblood... what a pair we have here"  
  
Seamus turned around to face Draco, blocking Hermione from view.  
  
"Malfoy, I suggest you leave before I pound your pretty-boy face in"  
  
"I highly doubt you can do that..."  
  
"Want me to give it a go"  
  
Draco raised a finger...  
  
"Finnigan... don't you have any manners. You have a lady in your presence... If you can call it a lady" he said as he looked behind Seamus. He winked at Hermione. She responded with a glare.  
  
Hermione decided it was time to step in... she positioned herself between Seamus and Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, please leave"  
  
"You're very polite Granger... but I will leave when I want to"  
  
"Don't... don't ruin this for me" Hermione whispered to Draco so that Seamus couldn't hear. Draco looked into Hermione's eyes.  
  
"Why should I let him kiss you? Don't you think you've had enough action for one night you whorey mudblood?"  
  
Without expecting it, Draco felt a hand slap him across the face. He looked to Hermione whose face was contorted with anger.  
  
"I... HATE that name."  
  
Hermione grabbed Seamus' arm and walked towards town. Seamus had an expression of awe on his face. Draco turned around and watched them leave.  
  
"I hate that girl... stupid mudblood"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade ended as Hermione and Seamus climbed into the carriages. Seamus talked about Hermione's amazing slap. Hermione tried to crack a smile and gave a false laugh as he impersonated her hitting Draco. Hermione felt very uneasy however... she had to face him later tonight. She decided that she would have to ignore him. But every time she ignored him... he was always in the way somehow.  
  
As the carriages approached the castle, Hermione grew to be even more apprehensive. She felt good about slapping it... he really needed it... the slimy git, but to face him and his band of Slytherins was just too much for her at this point.  
  
The students poured out of the carriages and headed for the castle. Hermione descended to the common room which was located at the other end of the castle. She heard footsteps approaching behind her. She knew who it was without looking back.  
  
As he approached her she quickened her pace, but he was able to catch up. In a matter of seconds they were side by side.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?"  
  
"What do I want? I'm going to my room because I'm tired. I do have a right to walk to my common room right?"  
  
Hermione was silent... not sure of what to say.  
  
"Well I hope you had enough pleasure for one day in slapping me. Am I right?"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"How do I, Draco Malfoy, deserve being slapped by a stupid mudblood like you? I'll have to scrub my cheeks now... your filth is sinking in"  
  
"How dare you call me that.... that stupid name. You deserve getting slapped a million times over you worthless... disgusting..."  
  
"Go on..."  
  
"You're spoiled rotten, you think you're greater than everyone else, you have no manners, you have no sympathy for anyone, you don't care about anyone but yourself..."  
  
"Are you done now?"  
  
"No but that's because I could go on forever!"  
  
They had reached the portrait hole and climbed through...  
  
"Don't act like you're perfect Granger... because you're not"  
  
"I know I'm not perfect but atleast I'm nothing like you! You judge others by the background of their family. Who cares if someone is muggleborn or pureblood or half and half?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"NO... you don't. You wouldn't have kissed me then!"  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and twirled her around...  
  
"What about you? Don't be a hypocrite Granger. You judge me everyday by what my parents are like. How would you know if I was for or against their. You probably automatically think I'll grow up to be a death eater or something"  
  
"The only reason why I 'judge' you is because of your attitude Malfoy. You have the worst attitude compared to anyone in this school! You characterize me as a filthy person when I am no where near filthy... yet you prance around with any girl you can get your hands on like Pansy Parkinson. Pansy Parkinson is filthy... not ME... don't ever call me a mudblood again. Not even outside of this common room, or I'll hex you like no one has ever hexed you before..."  
  
Draco grabbed her wrists before she could continue with her rant...  
  
"Don't you ever speak to me like that ever again"  
  
"Taste of your own medicine hmm Malfoy? How do you think others feel when you insult them constantly. Why do you have to insult Harry because you know he's better than you. Why do you have to insult Ron because he doesn't have nearly as much money as you do. And why do you have to insult me because my parents are muggles... why do you kiss me like that and care about me one minute... but be so hateful the next?"  
  
Draco looked into Hermione's eyes. Her brown eyes had transformed from warm to dangerous... they looked damp. She blinked and a silent tear streaked down her red cheeks... he lifted his hand to wipe it away with his thumb. She swatted his hand away.  
  
"Don't touch me... you're filthy touch will ruin me"  
  
Draco glared at her with steely gray eyes. He tightened his grip on her arms. She tried to worm away but it was useless. Knowing she would not be able to get away from his grasp... he pushed her away and looked at her in the eye.  
  
"I hope you had a nice time with Finnigan..."  
  
"I did" Hermione said as she distractedly wiped away her tears.  
  
There was a long pause... it hung in the air like an icicle until it finally broke...  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry I ruined it..."  
  
Hermione looked at him as he said sorry. She had never heard him say sorry... to anyone. Was he really sorry?  
  
"What.. What did you say?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry, do you need that in writing?"  
  
"No..." Hermione whispered and looked down immediately  
  
Draco walked towards her and lifted her chin. He bent down and brushed his lips against hers... He could feel her tremble beneath her.  
  
"Goodnight..."  
  
Hermione didn't reply, but watched him leave the common room.  
  
Adrian Pucey - I'm soooo sorry Adrian :( it's just that when you were joking about that Dumbledore was a cook thing... it threw me off completely. It just sounded like you were insulting me for no reason. But I guess you weren't!!! PLEASE forgive me haha. I hope you still read my story even though I responded like that. I'm glad that you really like it. It's just that this is my first story haha. I'll take it off.. Promise ;). Barette is the hairclip and I have no clue how to spell the french hat :-/ I guess that is a Baret... whatever :) Please ignore what I had said before and keep reading. Email me if you wanna talk ;)  
  
HiImCrazy- I am so glad you are reading my story still! Keep reading. Yea I didn't expect it either from myself (harry and herm)  
  
Greeneyedelfgirl13 - yea I wasn't sure about it. I was really afraid it would cause too much conflict. I am so glad you liked it though  
  
Amber - when I saw your name I thought of hermione's eyes hehe. Keep reading!  
  
Katie - yea I tried to stick withthe personalities. I really HATE it when they go off topic. I am so glad you think that my fanfic is good. First one and I'm scared haha. Keep reading :)  
  
Pricelessjewel- That was an AMAZING review. I absolutely loved it!! Thank you so much! When I read your review I was soooooooooooooo happy. And I don't care if you ramble on. That is what made me so happy! Please keep reading, you are an awesome person  
  
Mia - Yea the elipses are a habit im trying to get rid of hahaha. I hate habits. Thanks keep reading :)  
  
Flower of Eden - YAY you reviewed again! I am excited, I have devout readers. Keep reading  
  
d2rk- I know that sex scene is so messed up. Two things going on at once... crazy stuff. I fixed it on my computer but I try to upload that chapter and it never does for some odd reason... I hate that scene too. I hated writing it!!!!!  
  
MidnightDreaming - I love your name! Keep reading  
  
TriGemini - Yeah Draco is jealous... he is in denial though... poor little bouncing ferret  
  
Nurriel Evenstar - Thanks so much, keep reading 


	8. Bed of Jasmine

The week passed quickly after the Hogsmeade trip and the two head students went on with their daily lives. Draco terrorized first years and had his secret nightly meetings with Pansy and Hermione did her schoolwork and on occasion visited Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room. Draco and Hermione had not seen much of each other however... it was usually in the morning where one would run for the bathroom and the other would end up swearing or leaving for the common room. It was tradition now... Draco even had to get up at 5:30 once to claim the bathroom first, and that was the only time he won over her. He decided 5:30 was much too early however and decided he would just have to run to the bathroom and enter much more quickly than her. He actually laid out his belongings to take into the bathroom on the dresser near the entrance of his room... a quick grab and out the door... swiftly into the bathroom, locking Hermione out. It worked only a few times however.  
  
The two had not nearly spoken as much either. Hermione usually resorted to the library for homework and studying. Draco knew that this was because she was attempting to stay away from him.  
  
Potion's had been the usual. Blaise was not an ardent potion's student... he spent most of his time terrorizing Hermione. After what had happened in the hall the day the love potion's were made, Draco and Blaise's friendship was on a fine line between enemies and mutual friends. Draco apologized to Blaise and he had accepted. Hermione did not see the advantages of that on her part. She felt even more vulnerable to Blaise's intent gazes without Draco's protection. She knew Draco had backed off and was in no mood to protect her.  
  
Fortunately, Hermione's first few tutoring lessons with Blaise were supervised by Professor Snape who sat at his desk diligently failing Gryffindors and praising the Slytherins in their foot-long essays on the growth potion. Blaise still tried to make moves on her but it always ended up with Hermione kicking him in places he really did not want to be harmed. She knew one of these days Professor Snape would not be there to supervise and did not know what would happen then. Even if she went to Snape about her dilemma, he would dismiss it as a lazy excuse for getting out of a tutoring job. Blaise didn't even need any tutoring. He was very careless and did not take heed to anything, but he was still very skilled in the class and could easily pass without even studying. Hermione knew it was a waste of her time and just Blaise's excuse to annoy her even more.  
  
Finally Monday had arrived and Draco and Hermione began to look forward to her first Animagus training. It was also the first time she would probably be speaking to Draco after a week of ignoring him... it would certainly be interesting.  
  
Hermione had not exactly missed Draco... but she did definitely missed their bickering. It was as if she was used to it by now, and not having it anymore felt strange. Much to her denial... she missed the feel of his hands on her back and his surprisingly soft lips on her small neck. If the thought even swam up into her brain... she immediately drowned it and tried not to think of it.  
  
Draco, however, had taken refuge with Pansy. He convinced himself that Pansy was able to fulfill the growing abyss that lay in his soul. He felt it... there was definitely something missing. He knew it was the Gryffindor girl that slept across the hall from him that could fulfill it, but again... he was in denial. Sometimes, he would catch himself staring at her in Transfiguration... it was unnerving actually. He didn't want to feel these things. He started to believe it was just a phase that would soon be over by Christmas...  
  
Hermione awoke around 6 AM that morning and looked towards the french doors. She slipped out of the velvet covers that managed to get her lost in the bed and snuggled her feet in the fuzzy red slippers that Ron had given her for her birthday and walked towards the french doors. Opening the doors, she felt a cool breeze hit her face. It was a nice eye opener actually. She heard a door slam from the hall... Draco had claimed the bathroom. However, she wasn't too concerned with that. She walked out onto the balcony and put her hands on the banister. The sky was split into a few color schemes. Pink, gold, and purple brilliantly painted the morning sky. It was definitely a sight to see. The pink color of the sky faded into the glistening lake that lay beneath her tower. The air was extremely chilly and Hermione decided to go back inside. After picking out a new set of robes, Hermione headed for the bathroom. Hermione knocked on the bathroom door...  
  
"Are you done yet??"  
  
No reply... she knocked harder...  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dammit Granger, I'm showering, leave me alone..."  
  
"You take forever..."  
  
"Deal with it dirty blood"  
  
"Didn't we have some sort of deal that prohibited you from saying things like that..."  
  
"We agreed that I was not allowed to say Mudblood... I said dirty blood. Leave now... so I can enjoy the rest of my shower..."  
  
Hermione crossed her arms together and audibly whispered...  
  
"Insufferable bouncing little ferret..."  
  
"I heard that...!"  
  
Hermione heard the shower head turn off. Two minutes later, Draco walked out. Hermione looked at him up and down. Towel... wet... usual.  
  
"You know your usual morning attire is getting quite old..."  
  
"I do this just for you Granger... you know you like it" with that Draco winked.  
  
She did... but he didn't have to know that...  
  
"By the way thanks for noticing" Draco added in  
  
He held out his arm and flexed.  
  
"Ahh all those years of Quidditch...."  
  
"You are so stupid"  
  
"No I'm sexy" Draco said with a sly grin.  
  
Hermione slapped him in the stomach with her toiletry bag. Draco doubled over...  
  
"What was that for??"  
  
"Your head blew up... and I needed to deflate it. You'll thank me later"  
  
Draco scowled at her remark and left for his room, leaving Hermione to the bathroom. Hermione took a quick hot shower to fully awaken her. She quickly got dressed and headed for the common room.  
  
The sun had fully risen and Hermione was sure it would be a nice sunny day. Well, at least the sun would make up for the chill that swept the halls of the schools. Hermione approached the common room and looked around... Draco had already left. Suddenly a low grumble was heard from her stomach and she felt that she needed to get to the Great Hall as fast as she could.  
  
She climbed out of the portrait hole and quickly descended towards the Great Hall. The halls were a bit quiet and quite chilly... it was a bit unusual. Maybe she was later than usual.... Suddenly a pair or cold, hard hands grabbed her from the waist and pulled her into a crevice as she gasped. The person who had grabbed her wheeled her around and she realized that she was face to face with Blaise.  
  
"Zabini let me go!"  
  
"All alone... with a Gryffindor Mudblood... my dreams have come true"  
  
Hermione struggled to get out of his grasp but it was useless...  
  
"Snape nor Malfoy are here to save you Granger... you owe me a kiss..."  
  
"I owe you nothing you prat!" She said as she punched his arm.  
  
Blaise squeezed Hermione's arm and a sound of pain issued from her mouth. He had dug his hands into her arm. He quickly leaned in and kissed her hard on the mouth. Hermione tried to push him away but again it was completely useless..... but she then realized that she had other body parts available in her defense. Hermione lifted her leg and kneed Blaise between his legs as hard as she could. Blaise bent over and his face turned a bright shade of beet red. Blaise let go of Hermione and she was able to set herself free.  
  
Her lips were a great shade of blood red. The kiss was so hard that it had cut her mouth from the inside with her teeth. She tasted the blood and anxiety and hurt ran through her mind. How was she going to survive this year with Blaise, Draco, and Harry on top of it? Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes... she sobbed as she aimlessly ran through the hallways.  
  
Hermione was completely lost in her thoughts as she applied pressure to her lip and ran through the endless halls. Suddenly she felt herself run into someone and she was almost knocked off her feet until a pair of strong hands grabbed her from the back. Hermione looked up and saw a shot of steely gray eyes and almost white-blonde hair. She looked into his eyes. They had a glint of concern as he intently looked down at her. His hair fell into his eyes.  
  
Draco looked into her fearful, big, brown eyes. They were glossy as she had been crying. She was still crying and he saw a tear trail down her cheek from her eyes. Her delicate lips were bright red and were tainted with a small cut. Draco let Hermione go. He felt an odd sensation creep up and he noticed how uncomfortable it was to be so near Hermione.  
  
"What's wrong??"  
  
Hermione tried to find the words... but she couldn't  
  
"Who did this?" Draco said as he lifted his hand to touch Hermione's lips.  
  
Hermione looked down to her feet. Tears slipped from her eyes. And then Draco realized. Only one person could make Hermione feel this uncomfortable and make her cry... Blaise.  
  
Fire burned in Draco's heart. He felt like... like smashing Blaise's face in. But Draco had learned to control his emotions... he could not let things get out of hand like the last encounter they had. People would start to talk. Draco quickly grabbed Hermione's arm and started to head for their common room. It would be awkward to stand in that hallway and talk.  
  
Draco and Hermione entered the common room and he led her over to the fireplace. Hermione had stopped crying by now but her rosy cheeks was streaked with tears. Draco looked at her face and searched it with his eyes. Hermione looked back and wondered with curiosity why he had brought her here. Classes would be starting...  
  
Draco knew he couldn't hide it anymore, but he had to... The thought swirled in his mind as he looked into her deep brown eyes. The hurt she must have been going through bewildered his mind. She wasn't like the other girls. She actually cared, was so intelligent, and the most beautiful woman ever. Draco lifted his hand and traced her jaw line with his finger. He studied her features with precision. Her skin was soft beneath his hands and he felt a trail of goose bumps form on Hermione's skin.  
  
Hermione shivered as he gently touched her. His eyes wandered across her face as she looked into his eyes. The hint of malice and hatred had disappeared and discontent and awe surfaced. He was worried... and she could see it. But why was he so worried about her?  
  
It had been too long... a week in fact... he needed to hold her close...  
  
Draco slowly leaned in to capture her lips with his. Hermione felt the anticipation build up as his lips touched hers. Draco took Hermione's face into his hands and gently kissed her, her hands trailed over his chest and around his neck. Draco deepened the kiss and ran his hands through her soft brown curls. The taste of her lips... and the feel of her closeness to him, it was as if everything had vanished. All that mattered was that she was in his arms, close to him, like never before. He had never felt this way about anyone before...  
  
Goose bumps ran down Hermione's body as Draco kissed her. She intently kissed him back. This was her enemy, the boy she purely hated... the boy who made fun of her... everything about her. But he was kissing her too... as if...  
  
...as if... he loved her.  
  
Hermione gently pulled away from Draco....  
  
"Why do you do this to me?" she breathed out loud  
  
"I don't know..." Draco said as he whispered into her ear.  
  
Something had hit Hermione... years of pain and hurt flashed through her mind as she looked up into his grey eyes. She abruptly pushed him away. Draco looked into to the spot where she was... dazed and confused. He looked up...  
  
"What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Everything..."  
  
"What...?"  
  
"What is this Malfoy? ....What are we doing? Why are you kissing me?"  
  
"I... I don't know"  
  
"You should. You're not supposed to even like me! You hate everything about me. I'm a Mudblood, a know-it-all, best friends with your worst enemy. What are you doing here kissing me like that?"  
  
Draco looked down, not sure of what words to present to her. It had been a question that had run through his mind over and over again... but always left unanswered and came back asking for the answer once again.  
  
Everything came back to him... everything he was supposed to stand for. His father, mother, his friends... everything. What was he doing? Did he actually like her? And then it hit him...  
  
"You're right... I shouldn't be kissing you like I actually mean it. I DON'T mean it. It's all a mistake. You mean NOTHING to me. You are a hypocrite, know-it-all, and a filthy little Mudblood who doesn't deserve to be in my presence." He said as he laughed with malice. Trying to hide the hurt that glinted in his eyes as he said those words were so hard.. He wished he didn't say them as he watched a tear slip from Hermione's eyes and down her cheek.  
  
"How dare you?" Hermione whispered. Her voice shook... She felt so hurt, so vulnerable. It hit her heart as she heard those words come from his mouth. She felt herself break into tiny pieces. She choked back a sob as she ran past Draco to her room.  
  
He stood there a moment. Letting the words sink in. He couldn't believe he had said it. What was he thinking? Draco decided that he would skip his next class... he needed to resolve this. A Malfoy never left a problem alone... especially one like this.  
  
He trekked up the stairs as he heard her door slam from above. He approached the door with caution and slowly entered. Hermione was curled up on her bed. He could hear great sobs heave from her chest. It had hit her hard... he didn't even mean it.  
  
"Granger I..."  
  
"Get out!"  
  
Draco walked closer to the bed and sat down next to her. Not sure of what to say he lifted his hand and brushed away her hair. Her eyes were red from the crying.  
  
"I didn't mean it... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Draco Malfoy is apologizing to me?  
  
"Granger I'm rightfully apologizing so shut up"  
  
"You've apologized enough Malfoy, I don't need anymore because I know they won't mean anything in the end"  
  
Draco took hold of Hermione's arm and pulled her up and positioned her so that she was facing him. Her face was hidden from her curly hair and she sobbed and sniffled. He lifted her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
He had said her name... it was so strange... but it was perfect.  
  
"I'm sorry..." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth.  
  
He leaned in and softly kissed her forehead. He moved down to her wet eyes and kissed them gently. Tears lay on his lips. He tenderly kissed her cheeks a few times. He stopped over her lips and hovered for a moment. He studied her face... her eyes were closed waiting for the kiss. He closed his eyes as well and kissed her lips. Her lips were warm and her face was wet from the tears. He could have lived in her arms if he could. He felt secure...  
  
Draco gently lay Hermione down on the bed. She pulled her arms over his neck and Draco moved his hands to her waist. He hugged her as he kissed her. Hermione broke the kiss and pulled over to his side from underneath him. She lay her head on his chest. Draco pulled the covers from under himself and Hermione. He covered themselves with the velvety blanket and wrapped his arms around her so that she was secure. Hermione snuggled in closer to Draco. She could feel his chest move up and down... absentmindedly she counted his heartbeat. Draco stroked her hair for a while after that and quietly kissed her forehead... her breathing became steady. He looked down and she was in a peaceful state of sleep. Draco took hold of her hand and closed his eyes...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
A few hours had passed when Draco opened his eyes. He looked to the clock that was the right of him... they had missed two classes. There would be some explaining to do for sure...  
  
He focused his eyes so that he could see straight... and felt someone on him. He looked down and saw a hand on his chest. It was pearly white and small...Hermione. He looked to her face and she was fast asleep. Her curls spread out before her. "Granger?..." He shook her.  
  
"Granger wake up."  
  
"Who..."  
  
"We missed two classes"  
  
Hermione shot upright and awake.  
  
"We did WHAT?"  
  
"Don't worry it's just two classes."  
  
"What do you mean it's just two classes? We can't go skipping classes. It's not right. We are supposed to set an example!"  
  
"Calm down Granger, you take things so seriously. One of these days you'll work your self to the brink of utter exhaustion."  
  
Draco looked down. The two were still in the bed and under the covers. He felt Hermione's leg on his. Her hand still lay in his. They both looked up. It was an extremely awkward position. Draco immediately got up from the bed and straightened out his robes.  
  
"We must have fallen asleep..."  
  
"Smart Granger"  
  
Hermione jumped out of bed and straightened her appearance.  
  
"Um..." Hermione began.  
  
"We should head for Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
"You're right..."  
  
With that Draco followed Hermione out the door and down to the common room.  
  
"What will we tell them?" Hermione said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I mean... we missed three classes. Our friends are probably wondering where we are. And watching the both of us walk in together... won't it be a bit weird?"  
  
"Well I will say that I needed to lie down, and you can say that you needed to talk to McGonagall about something. Is that good?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose"  
  
Draco and Hermione headed for the portrait hole and climbed out. As they climbed out, they bumped into someone unexpectedly. It was Harry.  
  
"Hermione! We've been looking all over for you between classes. Where have you been?"  
  
"I... I was talking to McGonagall..."  
  
"Oh I see... we should get a move on, we have Hagrid next" Harry said as he pushed in a stealthy glance towards Draco.  
  
"And where have you been Malfoy, you haven't been to classes either..."  
  
"Even though it is none of your business, I was taking a nap... didn't feel the need to go to classes." Draco said as he glared at Harry. Harry returned the gesture. Hermione felt very uncomfortable... she immediately broke the silence.  
  
"Common Harry, let's go" She said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
They walked towards the doors... Hermione looked back to see if Draco was following. He wasn't, instead he was looking back at her. He gave her a reassuring smile. Hermione blushed...  
  
"Umm Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I have something for you..."  
  
He stopped her as they neared the doors. Harry pulled out a velvet box and opened it up. Inside lay a delicate silver chain. The pendant was a silvery/pink rose with a small diamond in the middle.  
  
"Oh... Harry..."  
  
"If you don't like it, I can easily get you something else"  
  
"No, no I love it... I just don't think you should have done this for me"  
  
"No, I really should have. I love you."  
  
A lump grew in Hermione's throat... the sound of those words were so unusual, especially since they were being presented to her. Harry took the necklace out and turned Hermione around. He pushed her hair back and clasped the two ends together. Hermione turned around as she touched the necklace. Harry bent down and gently kissed her cheek. As he kissed her cheek, Hermione felt someone come towards them.  
  
"Hello Hermione... Harry" a girl with red hair said.  
  
"Oh Ginny, how are you?" Harry replied to Ginny with a bright smile upon his face.  
  
"Umm... I'm fine I guess" apprehension apparent on her face.  
  
Hermione looked down the hallway and saw Draco walking up to the three Gryffindors. He had apparently waited so that he could keep a distance from Hermione and Harry. He approached them and began to speak.  
  
"Oh, look at the merry little Gryffindors... having a nice time? A pauper, a egotistical hero, and a..." but the words couldn't come out. He could not say Mudblood. Instead he looked at her face with curiosity. What was she doing to him? Trying to ruin him?  
  
"Oh go away Malfoy, we really don't need to deal with you right now"  
  
"Weasley... keep your mouth shut, it's not lady like. But then again, no Weasley is a lady. Just look at your mother."  
  
Ginny almost plunged into him before Harry grabbed her by the arms.  
  
"No Gin, let's go... he's not worth it"  
  
"You're right... he isn't" Ginny said as she looked up to Harry. The two of them set off for Hagrid's hut.  
  
"You shouldn't do that Malfoy."  
  
"Do what? I didn't say anything to you"  
  
"No, besides me... you shouldn't even insult others. It hurts them... like it hurt me"  
  
Draco averted his eyes from Hermione. He didn't want to be hypnotized by her brown eyes. He would end up wanting her even more... and in the middle of Hogwarts hallways... well that wasn't very smart. He looked to her neck. "I see he's given you a necklace?"  
  
Hermione touched the rose pendant.  
  
"Yes... he did"  
  
Draco stepped in closer and took hold of it.  
  
"Good taste... but I can do better..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Does that Weasley girl like Pothead?" Draco said as he glanced over Hermione's shoulder. He watched Ginny and Harry walk towards the hut.  
  
"No... she's over him. Why?"  
  
"I don't think she is"  
  
"And how should you know Malfoy? You barely know her. You're not right in everything you know" she said as she laughed.  
  
"Didn't you see the look on her face when he... he kissed you? She's hiding it. I know how to recognize if a person likes someone or not."  
  
"Oh I see, so can you see if I like you?"  
  
Draco looked at Hermione...  
  
"Everyone loves Draco Malfoy Granger..."  
  
"Oh, is that so."  
  
"Yes it is. And you especially."  
  
"I do not think..."  
  
But Draco moved swiftly past her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The day passed unusually quickly. It was a sunny day but it turned out to be a dreary rainy one. It was after dinner and Draco had just had his Animagus training. They had just gone over rules and guidelines to becoming an Animagus. They would be registered once they had gone through necessary testing procedures.  
  
Draco sat in the library. His feet propped up on the table. He read from a book that he had grabbed off the wall. He really had no purpose here, but was extremely bored and couldn't take any more of Crabbe and Goyle's stupidity.  
  
As he read the book, he heard someone to the right of him walking through the aisle of books. It was Ginny Weasley. She looked a bit frustrated while looking for a book.  
  
Draco would have fun with this... he got up and walked over to her. He wanted to investigate.  
  
"What are you looking for Weasley?"  
  
Ginny jumped up and looked at him.  
  
"What someone usually looks for in a library... a book"  
  
"Smart... smart. What book are you looking for?"  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Just tell me and I'll get it for you."  
  
"Quidditch through the ages volume three. Harry wanted it. I said I would get it for him"  
  
Draco smirked. She really did have a think for that Potter kid. He looked to the other end of the aisle and pulled out a gold and black leather bound book He handed it to her. She looked at the book apprehensively.  
  
"And why are you helping me?"  
  
"Maybe I want to turn a new leaf..."  
  
"I highly doubt that."  
  
Ginny grabbed the book from Draco's hands and sat down in the nearest chair and opened up the book. She grabbed a few book markers from her bag. Draco walked over to the other side of the table and decided to sit down as well. After a few moments, Ginny looked up to see Draco staring at her... like he was trying to examine her innermost thoughts.  
  
"What ... do you want?"  
  
"I want to ask you a personal question"  
  
"What?" Ginny was so confused... what the hell was he up to?  
  
"You know Harry Pothead?"  
  
"Potter..."  
  
"Pothead."  
  
Ginny slammed the book shut. "Malfoy what do you want. I want to read this in peace and when you start to insult my friends..."  
  
"You mean crush"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You like Harry Potter."  
  
"No I do not" Her face began to turn red.  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"And why do you think I like Harry Potter. You don't even know me"  
  
"I can see it when you look at him. It's obvious."  
  
Ginny sat up. She had turned bright red.  
  
"You are so annoying Malfoy..."  
  
"Wait, wait. Don't leave. I know you like him and I can help you."  
  
"Why would I ever want help from an annoying little Slytherin git like you?"  
  
"Because I'm in the same position that you are in as well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That's right.... sit down. We can talk."  
  
Ginny slowly sat back down. She kept her eyes on Malfoy... wondering what he was up to.  
  
"And how are you in the same position as I am in?"  
  
"Because you're precious Potter is in love with someone that I am involved with..." Draco could never say he was in love with Hermione... because he wasn't. Was he?  
  
"Hermione...? Why would you ever be interested in Hermione?" Ginny whispered.  
  
Draco broke his gaze away from Ginny's icy blue eyes. He got up from where he was sitting and walked towards the window that overlooked the Quidditch field. He saw Gryffindors swooping up and down the field in the twilight. The grounds had been enchanted to shower in light onto the Quidditch field. He saw a lone girl standing near the benches. She had bushy hair and was watching as the broomsticks soared above.  
  
"How should I know"  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke Malfoy?"  
  
"NO... no it's not a joke. It's more than that." he balled his hand into a fist, not sure of what to say next.  
  
"When I see him with her... I get..."  
  
"What? Jealous?" Ginny answered for him.  
  
"He already has her, why does he have to love her?"  
  
"Do you... Love her?"  
  
"NO... no. Well, at least I don't think so."  
  
Ginny sat back down. Draco watched as she did this and sat down across from her as well.  
  
"Why do you think I like Harry?"  
  
"Because I saw the look on your face when you caught Harry kissing Hermione."  
  
Ginny face turned a shade that was beginning to share the same color as her hair.  
  
"So what if I like him..."  
  
"We can help each other... if that's possible."  
  
"How? Harry loves her. He barely even notices me..."  
  
"We can fix that."  
  
"How though?"  
  
"You ask too many questions Weasley. We will think of something. In that mean time... you won't tell ANYONE that this conversation ever happened. To everyone else... I hate Hermione. You are the only one that knows how I feel. No one will know."  
  
"Fine. But you can't tell anyone that I have feelings for Harry. If you spill it, then I will tell everyone that you like Hermione."  
  
"Deal."  
  
They shook hands. Ginny grabbed her bag and book and left. Draco walked towards the window again and looked out. It had started raining... the Gryffindor team started to land and gather up their things. He saw Hermione grabbing her things. An idea hit Draco suddenly.... and he bolted for the door. He wanted to see her before she came inside where the scrutiny lie. He needed to see her... he the feeling of her laying beside him. It was an burning desire...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The rain began to hit hard on Hermione's face. She covered her face with her robes... by the time she would get inside her hair would be extremely puffy and frizzy. She watched as the Gryffindor team walk into the locker rooms. The girls on the team ran while the guys plucked out piece of grass and began to throw them at each other. Ron had grabbed Harry's glasses and put them on his head and was laughing like a maniac. Harry started swearing at Ron as Ron led Harry into the locker room. Finally they made it into the locker room. Hermione laughed out loud as she passed the seating area. She looked beneath the steps... it was dark and Hermione couldn't see anything. Spooked she began to walk past it, but suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her arms and pulled her in. She shrieked out loud until a wet hand was placed gently over her mouth. She looked up to the person that had startled her... it was Draco. His eyes looked down upon her as he held her close. His eyelashes were adorned with raindrops.  
  
"Granger... it's me..."  
  
"Malfoy... what do you think you're doing."  
  
From the locker room, Hermione heard the door open. Harry stepped out half dressed to see who had screamed. Ron followed out.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione heard Ron say.  
  
"Nothing... I just thought I heard someone screaming..."  
  
"You hear a lot strange things mate that other people can't hear... you'd better get used to it..."  
  
Hermione saw Harry slap Ron across the head and the door closed behind them. She looked back to Draco who still had his arms around her. His hair was a darker shade of blonde... he was soaked.  
  
"I have to show you something..."  
  
"Malfoy, it's raining. Why can't you pick another day?"  
  
"No I have to show you now."  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and took her away from the shelter that the Bleachers had provided. She felt the cold rain pour down onto her face. She pulled the lapels of her cloak tight around her neck. She realized that they were heading for the forbidden forest.  
  
"We're not going in there are we?"  
  
"Yes but not far in..."  
  
"Malfoy it's almost till curfew. We'll get into trouble."  
  
"Granger... we make the rules. We can be out as late as possible."  
  
"Well we aren't exactly allowed to take advantage of that..."  
  
Draco pulled Hermione into the forest.  
  
"It's so cold..." Hermione whispered as they walked along the path... and then off.  
  
"Malfoy we'll get lost... where are you taking me??"  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"In the forbidden forest? No!"  
  
"Just do it."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Trust me..." Hermione looked up at Draco and decided that he really wouldn't lead her into danger. She cautiously closed her eyes. Draco gently took a hold of Hermione's hand. He liked the feel of her hand in his... her hand was soft, small, and delicate. It fit perfectly into his own.  
  
Hermione was led deeper into the forest for a few more minutes until Draco had abruptly stopped. It was still raining... but not as hard...  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Draco let go of Hermione's hand as she opened her eyes. All around her were Jasmine's planted beneath her feet. The sweet smell filled her nose. She looked above and a clearing had been made. The stars glistened above and the moon smiled back down.  
  
"Malfoy how did you find this place?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"I had detention once for umm... doing unlawful activities in the Charms classroom... and I was sentenced to pluck Jasmines for Snape's potion making.  
  
"Why did you bring me here?"  
  
"I thought that maybe you would appreciate it. Not many girls care...." Draco said as he stepped in closer. The rain had stopped now... and a faint light from the moon shown onto them.  
  
He moved in even closer and lifted his hand to brush away a lock of hair that fell into Hermione's eyes. He traced her jawline with his finger leaving a trail of goose bumps. He let his hand wander over her neck. He felt her soft, milky white skin beneath his fingers. Draco let his hand rest in the back of Hermione's neck. He gently pulled her into his arms and lay his lips upon hers.  
  
Draco kissed Hermione intently. He drank her in. Hermione did not resist but she let her hands wander over his chest and she ran her fingers through his blonde locks. Without breaking the kiss he kneeled down, bringing her with him, and then lay down onto the bed of Jasmines. Draco lay his hands on her waist and they wandered over her stomach. His hands entangled themselves in her hair. He opened his mouth to intensify the kiss... he wanted her like this forever... no... he needed her or he would die.  
  
Hermione let her hands hold onto Draco's robes and his hair for support as he kissed her. She felt limp and helpless. His lips wandered over hers and she felt a tingle shoot through her body. She pulled him onto her closer... not wanting an space between them. Draco's hands dropped down to the clasp of her robes... he undid them. He let his hands wander over her shirt and let them slip underneath the cotton fabric. Draco felt her skin upon his hand. A new sensation had arisen inside of him. His hand moved up across her stomach. He broke the kiss and began to trail down the side of her face and to her neck. Draco moaned audibly as he kissed Hermione beneath the ear. Hermione had never felt this way before... she began to get very hot and out of breath. The feel of his lips on her neck was just too much.  
  
But before Draco's hand wandered above, Hermione stopped it with her own. He looked at her as she did this... wondering if he had done anything wrong. He realized then that this was Hermione... she was not ready for this. He removed his hand from underneath her shirt. He needed her so much... he needed to satisfy this erotic feeling that was pounding in his brain... and other places as well... but he was willing to wait.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Hermione whispered... tears trailing down her cheeks.  
  
"No... it's okay." Draco said as he wiped away her tears. He kissed her forehead and got up, pulling her into a sitting position as well. She looked down at the flowers beneath her as the continued on in silence. Draco took Hermione's hand.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"I'm... I'm just not ready. I don't even know what we are?"  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're not mad at me are you?'  
  
Even though Draco would have liked it if he could have gone on... it would have definitely fulfilled his erotic feelings... but forcing her to do something she was not ready for was wrong in his eyes, especially since this was Hermione. He then began to wonder, had he ever done that before with a girl? Had he actually ever waited? Why was he doing this for her? Why hadn't he just done it?  
  
"No I'm not mad Hermione..."  
  
Hermione looked back down and began to play at the hem of her skirt. She sniffled. Draco could sense that she was relieved  
  
"You keep saying my name?"  
  
"I know..."  
  
"We should get back... Draco..."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione. She stole a furtive glance towards him as well. She looked cold as she shivered.... Draco took off her robe for her, since it was soaking wet. He then took off his own robe and pulled off his jumper which had been enchanted to stay dry during the rain. He gently slipped the jumper onto Hermione...  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Draco plucked a blooming Jasmine from the ground. He ran the flower along her cheeks and jawline. Hermione closed her eyes as he did this. He kissed here cheek... and placed the Jasmine in her wet hair behind her ear.  
  
Draco then stood up and held out a hand for Hermione... she accepted and he led her back towards the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
The journey towards the common room had been silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was one that was meant to be there.  
  
The two students headed for their rooms... The two exchanged goodnights and entered their rooms.  
  
Draco lay on his bed wondering what would have happened if Hermione would have let him go on. The thought of what would happen made Draco grin widely.  
  
Hermione got ready for bed as she slipped on her pajamas. Draco's dark green jumper lay on her bed. She slipped that on as well and climbed into bed. Hermione cuddled up inside her blanket... it had been cold out in the rain. The smell of the sweater reminded her of Draco. A sweet exotic smell that intoxicated her mind and soul when she was near him... she soon fell asleep as she thought of his stolen kisses and his warm embrace...  
  
____________________________  
  
Jadoreorli - Thanks, I hate too much fluffiness. But I also believe that Draco and Hermione should take their time in the romance. They are both in denial and are pretending to hate other. Don't worry... they make out and stuff and other things begin to evolve where Draco and Hermione realize that they do love each other. I think that is the fun part... watching to people who are madly in love with each other realize it!  
  
Missjess- Haha you'll have to keep reading to find out who Hermione ends up with, but I think its blatantly obvious hehe. Thanks!!  
  
Saturn's Candlesticks - I read your story a while back btw!!!! It was AWESOME! I love the home Hermione got to live in... it was so exotic.!! It was sad when her real parents died though hehe. I'm so glad you are reading my story!  
  
Slytherinrules85 - I just started reading your fic btw, it's really good so far hehe  
  
Potterspayne - thanks so much keep reading  
  
alexian-goddess - haha don;t worry i won't abandon this fic... i just couldn't hehe tune in every weekend... I usually get it in by Sunday  
  
sweetchild - i realized that it isn't too hard getting in a chapter a week... but then again I probably just jinxed myself lol! Thanks for reading  
  
TriGemini - oh Draco deserves many slaps lol  
  
Caitlin - Thanks a lot, keep reading  
  
BbyChick - don't worry I'll keep adding more lol!  
  
Shika - Thanks a lot! I hope my writing isn't too horrible  
  
Amber - I am def gonna explore the Ginny/Harry angle, I have just been trying to explore it without losing the Hermione/Draco point of view. I think that point of view is very important. But I can get to Ginny and Harry through Hermione and Draco and that is what I did in this chapter. But you are a really good guesser and a lot of your ideas I was thinking of doing but not absolutely sure if I should... smart girll... hehe keep reading  
  
Anariel Snape - Hey I send you that last tidbit of the chapter!  
  
Jenna - thanks!  
  
Imogenhm - thanks!  
  
Hi Im Crazy - Yes I had to put in the spontaneous kissing... he has no idea what he is getting himself into lol  
  
Come back next week guys 


	9. Tutorial Troubles

A/N: Okay guys this might annoy you... might not but there is a stupid thing going on with this edit on fanfiction and on my word processor. When I want a scene to change I usually make a few more spaces than usual and I make a little design (aka ) Well it won't do that! So there is just a big gap there and that annoys me so much and I'm so sorry. I feel like those little designs are taking away fromthe story lol. Just wait like 10 seconds when you get there and read on lol! Maybe that'll help 

It was 4:00 AM when Draco's eyes had opened to the new day... a bit earlier than usual. His night had been restless as he thought of Hermione and what had been going on for the past few weeks... especially last night. He had never felt that way before, and the way he had acted was not known to come from him. He had on and off dreams about her and woke up almost every hour. Draco finally gave up and lay in bed until it was the right time to get ready.  
  
What was he doing? What was wrong with him? Was this some kind of joke that was being played on him? Would it ever end? The last person he thought he would fall for would be Hermione Granger. It was as if the whole magical world was flipped upside down for him. What would his parents say if they knew he like kissing a dirty mudblood? What would his Slytherin friends say if they ever found out? Ginny Weasley already knew... would she tell everyone how he felt about her?  
  
Draco knew Hermione would be wanting answers soon. They could not keep up with this sherade... kissing her one minute and the completely ignoring her the next. It hurt her... and he couldn't bear hurting her anymore. Seeing her tears was the last thing he wanted to do.  
  
But what was going on? Even he didn't know... and he wanted someone to answer them for him. Why did he love the feeling of having Hermione by his side when he woke up. He loved it even more than other times when he woke up next to Pansy. It was peaceful.  
  
Draco looked to the right of him... it was an empty space. He grew restless that whole night and it became very hot. The blanket was on the floor since he had been struggling with it all night. Even though he only wore his boxers to bed... he was still burning hot. He even opened up the doors in the middle of the night. He was tired... but he couldn't sleep. This was probably the worst sleep he had ever gotten since O.W.L.s.  
  
Draco decided that just laying their in his own frustration would not help. He got up and replaced the blanket onto his bed. Draco slowly walked over to his mirror and took a good look at himself. It was apparent that he had not gotten any sleep... his hair was a mess because he had pulled at it from frustration of not being able to sleep. His lean chest looked paler than usual... the glow (if that was possible) that he usually adorned had vanished.  
  
He headed for the bathroom but stopped as he looked to Hermione's door.  
  
::I wonder if she's up...:: Draco thought  
  
He quietly opened her door and walked in to find her still asleep.  
  
::Lucky Granger... atleast she could sleep::  
  
Draco walked towards Hermione's bed and touched her shoulder.  
  
::Should I wake her up?::  
  
Hermione looked like she was in a deep slumber... cozy and warm. He wanted to be in her arms. He decided to wake her up.  
  
"Granger...?"  
  
"Wait... five more minutes, I promise..."  
  
Draco laughed at the remark. She was like a little girl getting ready for school on a Monday.  
  
"Granger I can't sleep."  
  
Hermione's eyes opened. She looked up at Draco.  
  
"Well... close your eyes and count sheep.. I don't know just don't wake me up again."  
  
Hermione snuggled back into her covers. Draco pushed her to the other end of the bed and climbed in.  
  
"What... do you think you are doing? You can't always be in my bed Malfoy." Hermione said with annoyance apparent in her face.  
  
"Shutup and go back to sleep..."  
  
Hermione propped her head up on the pillow.  
  
"What's wrong with you?"  
  
"I told you, I can't sleep." 

"Well what makes you think you'll be able to sleep in my bed?"  
  
"I don't know... What do you want me to leave?" Draco said as he pulled the covers off of him.  
  
"No... I was just wondering." Hermione lay back down. She looked at him with sleepy eyes. Draco switched sides and lay on his stomach and stared back at Hermione. They did this for a good five minutes. Hermione saw that he had lost a lot of sleep that night when she looked at his grey eyes... they looked heavy and had lost the evil sparkle that he had. Her eyes trailed down to his chest. There was a half naked boy in her bed... a bit unnerving. Draco broke the silence...  
  
"Wearing my jumper?"  
  
Hermione looked down and blushed...  
  
"I was cold..."  
  
Draco smirked. 

"You can keep it... it looks good on you."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Do you like Potter?"  
  
"What?.... What kind of a question is that? No I don't like Harry."

"I mean he's showering you in gifts and telling you he loves you. Do you even like him?"  
  
"I just can't exactly see him that way. It's too hard... I always looked at him like he was my big brother. It confuses me."  
  
"Didn't Weasle like you as well?" 

"It's Ron Weasley, and only for a little while... we went on a date last year but decided that it wouldn't work out."  
  
"Well he missed out..."  
  
"What?"

"Nothing.... What about that Finnegan character."  
  
"Well, I'm supposed to go on another date with him ... "  
  
Unease dripped from Hermione's voice.  
  
"Lucky you right? All these boys drooling over you... head over heels in love with you."  
  
Hermione looked to Draco with a quizzical look...  
  
"Do you like me?" she said quietly into the sleeve of his jumper.  
  
Draco looked down to where Hermione's hand was. It was placed on top of the pillow... small and delicate. The question then hit him. What was he to say?  
  
"We should try and sleep... we won't be able to stay away in Binns' class..."  
  
Hermione broke her gaze away from Draco and looked towards the doors that led to the hall. She really wished she hadn't asked... Draco could see she was a bit dissapointed. He took Hermione's arm and pulled her closer to him. Hermione lay her head on his chest. This was the second time they were in this position... yes the universe had flipped over...  
  
Draco's mind began to wander as he absentmindedly tugged at Hermione's curls and ran his hand along her back. He curled the hair around his finger and let his hand wander through the shroud of curls. Her hair smelled of sweet vanilla and her cheek that lay on his chest was warm.  
  
The feel of his hand moving back and forth softly on her back set Hermione back into her deep slumber. He had that same, sweet, exotic smell as the jumper she wore. Her hand lay on his stomach and she curled up her legs to snuggle closer.  
  
By now it was 4:30 and Draco had finally fallen asleep. The alarmed blared 6:00 and he slowly opened his eyes, his hand was still in her hair. He disentangled himself from her and Hermione opened her eyes and sat up.  
  
It was nice having her wake up beside him. He was always warm when she woke up beside him. She looked cute when she woke up. Half awake and looking around... trying to stay awake as she sat there. Draco put his hands behind his head and kept looking at her. He watched her as she tried to wake up... she was not a morning person. He then watched as she looked to the door... then look at him. Hurriedly she jumped out of bed and headed for the door. Draco realized what she was doing and did the same and ran for the door at the same time... but it was too late. Hermione claimed the bathroom.  
  
"Dammit..."  
  
"You lose..."  
  
Draco looked at her silly smile as she slipped in. He walked back into his room.  


  
  
"Ron please pass the toast..."  
  
"And then he swooped down on me and tried to push the Quaffle into the hoops... but I did this GREAT MOVE that I think I should call the Weasle... because I'm telling you, it was weaslish..." Ron told Seamus.  
  
"Ron are you listening to me?" Hermione prodded again.  
  
"What 'Mione? I'm telling a story..."  
  
"Like we haven't heard it before Ron... please pass the toast before I starve..."  
  
Ron grabbed two pieces of toast and placed it on her plate. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"Umm... Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I need you're potion's book for tonight... is that okay?"  
  
"Ofcourse Harry... you can drop by anytime. I'll be coming in late though so the password is Ab Imo Pectore. I have to tutor"  
  
"Alright... I'll come by before curfew. Thanks so much, I lost mine"  
  
"You and Ron... I swear what would you do without me?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione... I don't know" Harry looked up to Hermione and smiled. Hermione blushed and looked down at her plate. The subtle things he was doing in front of everyone... it so really uncomfortable. Hermione decided that she was finished with her breakfast.  
  
"I'll see you guys in class..."   
  
After a long day of classes, Hermione pronounced herself exhausted... unable to work any more. She knew, however, that she would have to tutor again after dinner though. This was something she was not looking forward to... being alone with Blaise Zabini. Hopefully Professor Snape would be there. It was much more easier having him around (very unusual). Zabini wouldn't be able to pull anything.  
  
Hermione neared the dungeon door and looked inside. Blaise was sitting with his legs up on the table cleaning under his nails. Snape was no where to be seen.  
  
::What am I going to do?::  
  
An idea sprung up in Hermione's mind. The only person who could deal with him would be Malfoy. Maybe if she got him in here too to help... then it would be okay. Hermione pushed the door open.  
  
"I'll be right back, wait here..."  
  
"Where are you going?" Blaise replied as he turned his head around.  
  
"No where... I'll be back. Hold on."  
  
Hermione left her bag by the door and headed for her common room, hoping Draco would be there. She whispered the password and stepped in. Draco was sitting on his desk doing his homework.  
  
"Malfoy I need to ask you a favor..."  
  
Draco stopped writing but his eyes did not leave the paper.  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"Well, I have to tutor Zabini tonight and I was wondering if you could do it for me..?"  
  
Draco looked up. She stood in the middle of the room, wringing her hands together.  
  
"Why now? You've tutored him before haven't you?"  
  
"Yes but, that was because Snape was there. Will you do it?" 

::Maybe I should be more polite?:: Hermione pondered

::No he is never polite to me...:: she decided  
  
Draco looked down at his paper. He was almost done with it and could have easily accompanied Hermione to the dungeons.  
  
"I'm busy... I have work to do."  
  
Hermione's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have work to do. Can you leave now so I can atleast get some finished?"  
  
"You'll always be a jerk Malfoy."

"Don't expect me to be your bitch Granger... just because we kiss..."

"Well then don't expect anything after this you prat..."  
  
Draco lifted his gaze away from the quills that he had been staring at during the conversation and watched Hermione stomp off out of the portrait hole. He heaved a sigh and decided that he should go after he quickly finished the paper he was writing. Why had he refused anyway?  
  
Hermione banged the dungeon door open and walked in swiftly. She grabbed a cauldron and a few supplies.  
  
"Let's get this over with Zabini I don't have all night."  
  
She put the cauldron down onto the desk and and began to get things ready for the session. Zabini stood up and advanced near Hermione. Hermione could see him walking in closer. She felt uncomfortable.  
  
"We should start with today's lesson... did you understand it?"  
  
"You know that little self defense lesson you gave me...?"  
  
"You deserved it!" Hermione said as she returned a cold stare.  
  
"Now why would I deserve something like that?"  
  
"Because you're a disgusting 17 year old pervert that's why." she said as she looked him in the eye. She was not in the mood to take anything right now.  
  
Blaise grabbed Hermione's arm and yanked it so that she was facing him.  
  
"Will you stop hurting me like that?"  
  
Blaise grabbed Hermione by both of her arms with his hands. He clenched his hands as tightly as he could. Hermione pushed away against his chest... trying to set herself free. This was going too far.  
  
"Let me GO!"  
  
Blaise pushed Hermione to the other side of the room and slammed her against the wall. She hit her head hard and she began to see stars ahead of her... everything became fuzzy and she couldn't see anymore. She felt Blaise's lips pierce against hers. Everything went blank... she couldn't hear or see anymore.... she fell to the floor...

  
  
Draco put down his quill and rolled up the parchment that was due tomorrow. He decided to go down to the dungeons to see how Hermione was doing. His refusal had been a bit harsh even though she was being rude. The girl had been running through his mind all day and he was getting fed up with it.  
  
Draco approached the dungeon door and put his ear up to it. They were arguing. Suddenly, he heard the sound of pain come from an all too familiar voice. Something hit the wall.  
  
Draco walked into the Potion's room. Blaise had Hermione against the wall. He was kissing her. Draco saw an unconscious Hermione fall to the floor, blood trickling down her forehead. Draco ran over and grabbed the back of Blaise's robe. He knelt next to Hermione and lifted her head. Draco took off his robes and bunched them together and placed them beneath Hermione's head.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Draco yelled.  
  
"She's a filthy Mudblood! Why would you even care? What has gotten into you?"  
  
Draco punched Blaise in the nose as hard as he could. Blaise touched the bloody nose gently and looked down at his finger.  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
"No Zabini, I don't take advantage of girls when they are unconscious..."  
  
"What the hell happened to the Malfoy I knew? What are you doing here standing up for this mudblood. What... do you actually like her?"  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione. The blood contrasted with her pale face drastically.  
  
"No I don't like her... but even Mudbloods don't deserve this..."  
  
"You really have changed haven't you. One year ago you'd be doing the same thing I was."  
  
"Why did you have to attack her?"  
  
"Because she's filthy and anything else that might happen to her wouldn't make a difference to her filth. She's annoying and a stupid little know-it- all. And I'm sure you haven't noticed, but she's sex just waiting to happen. I've always wanted to ruin her pretty little reputation..." Blaise said. He smirked. Draco advanced on him and punched him in the stomach. Blaise doubled over and Draco pushed him down.  
  
Draco turned to Hermione and picked her up into his arms. He led her towards the common room. 

Hermione felt something cold upon her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes. The bright light coming from the fireplace stung at her eyes. They began to water.  
  
"Oww.."  
  
"Keep your eyes closed."  
  
"Malfoy?" her eyes began to focus and she could make out a pair of cold grey eyes looking down at her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where am I? What happened with Zabini?"  
  
"You're okay now, in the common room... away from him."  
  
Hermione lifted her hand and touched her forehead. She felt Draco's hand and a cold, wet cloth. Her temples were pounding... like she had an extremely bad headache. Hermione reached for his other arm and pulled herself up.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come down."  
  
"Well I did, didn't I?"  
  
Draco scoffed.  
  
"You really know how to get yourself in these situations really well don't you?"  
  
"Well I don't exactly mean it!.... Oh I forgot my bag down there."  
  
Hermione lifted the quilt that lay upon her legs and walked towards the portrait hole. Halfway there she swayed and her vision became fuzzy. Her head started to float and she couldn't see anything anymore... she felt herself fall but a pair of strong hands caught her.  
  
"You need to lie down."  
  
"My books...."  
  
"Later..."  
  
Hermione opened her eyes. Her head was still floating. She lay her head on his chest as they stood there... trying to cool her head. She brought in a sigh. Draco held her by her back and waist. Her hair tickled his nose. He looked down at her as she closed her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't go down before... I could have prevented this."  
  
"S'ok" Hermione mumbled. She was very comfortable.  
  
Draco lifted her chin so that she was looking at him. He lowered his head and gently kissed her on the lips. Hermione lifted her arms around his neck. All feeling was coming back to her body as he trailed his hands up her back. He opened his mouth and she responded. Her headache was finally gone...  
  
As they stood there and kissed each other intently, the portrait hole opened... and Harry walked in...  
  
"Hermione..?"  
  
The familiar voice shot through Hermione's brain. Her eyes sprang open and she pulled away from Draco's embrace.  
  
"H...Harry?"  
  
"What are you doing with him???" Shock and hurt apparent on his face  
  
Draco looked to the floor... angry that Harry had walked in on such a wonderful moment.  
  
"I ... it's not what it looks like."  
  
"I am pretty sure that it is what it looks like..."  
  
"Harry I can explain." She walked over to Harry and held his arm. Heat rose in her face. What would she say to him? Harry had just caught them kissing each other.  
  
"You don't need to explain. I saw everything Hermione." Harry said as fire blazed in his green eyes.  
  
"Harry no... please"  
  
Draco couldn't take the pain Hermione had to go through anymore. He stepped in.  
  
"I kissed her Potter... that's what happened. She didn't want me to but I wanted to.. I wanted to see what she kissed like..."  
  
Hermione looked to Draco. Her jaw dropped as the lie that Draco had told sank in. In a heart beat, Harry grabbed his wand and shot a hex at Draco. Draco flew back against the back of the sofa in the middle of the room.  
  
"If you ever lay a hand on her again Malfoy, I swear I'll hex your ass all the way to hell...."  
  
"You don't have an property rights on her, I can do anything I want..." Draco replied as he got up and a malicious grin was plastered on his face.  
  
"If he tries anything with you, you let me know and I swear I'll kill him." he said as he clenched his teeth  
  
Harry got up and grabbed the Potion's book from the table and left. Hermione watched as he left. Draco got up and looked into the nearest mirror seeing for any imperfections.  
  
"That bastard is going to pay."

Hermione swiftly walked over to Malfoy and spun him around.  
  
"You won't do ANYTHING to him Malfoy you understand me." Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits.  
  
"I just got beat up by that stupid scar-head. You think I'll let that slip?"  
  
"You didn't even need to butt in. I could have handled it on my own!"  
  
"Oh... yea.... right.... that was apparent."  
  
"I can't even express how much I hate you right now Malfoy"  
  
"Oh I can guess how much... pushing me away like that, like I was some filthy beast. Afraid to show them what truly lies behind these doors."  
  
"And like you can talk... you would never admit to anyone that you are kissing a filthy mudblood... and even worse that you LIKE kissing a filthy mudblood."  
  
"Who said I even liked it? WHO SAID I EVEN LIKED YOU?" Draco yelled.  
  
The walls shook as he yelled.  
  
"You foul little..."  
  
But before she could go on, Draco lifted his hand and slapped her across the face. Her hair fell into her eyes as she clutched her cheek. A red mark flashed angrily across her face. Draco felt his hand buzz and looked into her eyes. They were turning glossy and she was on the verge of crying But she held it in... she wouldn't cry over him anymore. Draco felt out of breath and hot. He had never hit a girl before.  
  
"Why did I even let you touch me?"  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"  
  
"I DIDN'T EVEN MEAN IT"  
  
"If you didn't mean it, then you wouldn't have done it..." her voice quavered... it sank in anger "I can't believe I even looked at you in a different light Malfoy... You'll never change!"  
  
Draco's head began to pound with white-hot anger... He looked at her... missing her warm brown eyes. They were black pits now... waiting to devour him. He couldn't take it anymore. Draco swiftly walked up to her and took her face into his hands and kissed her. Hermione immediately pushed him away and began to yell...  
  
"STOP IT ... just stop it. Don't do this to me. What ARE we? Why do you care one minute and then hate me the next?? Oh no wait you never cared for me... isn't that right Malfoy?"  
  
"That's a lie..."  
  
"Then PROVE IT... atleast Harry can show that he cares."  
  
"I'm sick of hearing about you're stupid, precious little Harry Potter."  
  
"At least I know he will always be there for me, at least I know that he deeply cares for me and that I am his best friend no matter what. This is just a game you're playing... it's just a stupid childish game. Well guess what Malfoy, I hope that one day when someone plays with your heart the way you did with mine... then you'll feel the hurt and pain and suffering. Then you will learn. You never learned to love Malfoy... pure hatred is all you've been taught... All you KNOW is hate."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione's face... it had turned even paler. He could see that she was seeming with anger. He had pushed it on too far. Hermione turned on her heel and headed for her room.  
  
She slammed the door behind her and began to pace. Anger coarsed through her veins as she thought of the slap she had been gifted with on her cheek. She did not deserve that. Hermione sat down at the edge of her bed and grabbed her book. She needed to calm herself... she was beyond tears... she was beyond anger... she felt hate. Pure hatred.  
  
She began to read the book... and practiced a small spell. After about 5 minutes she had calmed herself down a bit... and her mind had wandered... until she heard the door open and Draco walked in.  
  
"You are not leaving until we talk this out Granger..." Draco said as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Hermione kept staring at her book... determined not to talk to him. He swiftly walked up to her and snatched the book out of her hands.  
  
"Give me back my book Malfoy and please get out of my room." Hermione replied as she got up and tried to grab the book from Malfoy... he hid it behind her hands. He walked over to the french doors and held the book over the balcony... threatening to drop it.  
  
"What are you doing??"  
  
"So you can just shutup and listen to me."  
  
"I don't want to listen to your excuses. They don't mean anything anymore."  
  
Hermione looked towards the book and then to Draco. She walked over and grabbed the book... he wouldn't let go.  
  
"Give the book to me Malfoy."  
  
"Then sit down and talk .... and don't throw a goddamn fit like you're five years old all over again."

::Favorite book.... over the balcony... I won't have it...::  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Draco handed the book over to Hermione. She walked back to the bed and Draco closed the doors behind her. He walked over to the doors that led to the hallway and locked them.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Hermione said as she noticed he was locking the door.  
  
"This is so you won't storm out of the room like you always do."  
  
Hermione sat down on the bed and turned her back to Draco. Her back was upright and her chin held high. She crossed her arms. Draco slowly made his way to the bed and sat down. He looked at her bushy hair.  
  
::I'll never be able to talk to her with her back towards me::  
  
Draco grabbed her arm and tried to turn her around.  
  
"Don't touch me"  
  
He did it again.  
  
"I said don't touch me!"  
  
"Well you're going to have to turn around so we can talk... or would you rather be stuck here all night?"  
  
Hermione turned around.  
  
"Explain to me what this is. Explain why you actually care about me at times and then hide it the next."  
  
Draco absentmindedly stared at her neck. 

"I don't exactly have an answer for either of those questions..."  
  
"Well then don't act upon them Malfoy!" she said in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Draco broke his gaze away from her slender neck and looked into her eyes. He moved closer to her.  
  
"No..." she held up her hand.  
  
"I know you don't mean that..."  
  
"I do" Hermione replied in a defiant tone.  
  
Draco leaned in and caressed her neck with his lips... her body smelled sweet. He moved beneath her ear and kissed it gently... it was her weak spot. He felt Hermione's hand move up his face and hold onto his blonde hair and his robes for support. Draco let his other hand hold her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. He left trails of kisses along her jawline.  
  
"This isn't right..."  
  
He kept kissing her... moving closer to her lips.  
  
"We don't even know what we are..."  
  
"It doesn't matter." Draco whispered and he captured his lips with hers. He opened his mouth and lay Hermione's head onto the pillow. Hermione gently pushed Draco away and sat up.  
  
"It does matter..." her voice shook.  
  
Draco looked at her... puzzled.  
  
"Fine... have a nice night Granger..."  
  
Hermione watched as he got up, unlocked the door and shut the door behind him before he gave her one last hopeful look. Hermione shook off her robe and slipped off her nightrobes. She took out her pajamas, a star patterned pajama bottom and a gray tanktop, and slipped them on. Hermione lay down and looked up at the canopy bed...

  
  
Three hours had passed by as Hermione checked the clock.  
  
::What has gotten into you Hermione?::  
  
She couldn't sleep with an unresolved matter hovering over her brain. The air was chilly as Hermione pulled the covers over her shoulder... her nose was still cold. She touched it and it felt like ice. Hermione got out of her bed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very sleepy... but she just was not able to sleep. Hermione looked through the mirror behind her and saw Draco's jumper. She walked over to it and picked it up, feeling the softness of the fabric. Hermione snuggled her face into his jumper.  
  
Draco could be so sweet when he really meant it, she thought. She missed him... she wished he was like that all the time. Hermione realized that she did not like having Draco mad at her. She began to head for the door to go into Draco's room, but before she put her hand on the door knob, she stopped herself.  
  
"No Hermione... not again" She said to herself  
  
"Oh but it's just one night... ugh... No, it's wrong and he probably will just get annoyed with me anyway." Hermione turned her back to the door and folded her arms.  
  
"What has gotten into you Hermione Granger... you do not wonder whether or not you should climb into another boy's bed... it is WRONG."  
  
Hermione couldn't help it though... she turned the doorknob and walked out into the hallway. It was dark and the cold stone beneath her feet ran a chill through her spine. She walked swiftly towards Draco's door.  
  
:: Just do it ::  
  
Hermione turned the door knob and saw a figure laying in the green silk sheets. She quietly closed the door behind her and walked towards the bed. She looked down at the person sleeping in the bed and saw that his eyes were wide open...  
  
"I couldn't sleep either..." Draco said as he cast his gaze away from the view outside to Hermione. Hermione blushed... being in a half naked boy's room in the middle of the night was not in her character. She felt awkward.  
  
"What? Are you here to insult me even more Mudblood?" Draco said as he got up from the bed.  
  
Hermione looked to the floor and decided that coming there was a mistake.  
  
"Don't expect to find yourself in my bed Malfoy... and plus why would I ever come in here for that. I was just merely seeing if you were awake or not. You shouldn't be, after the stunts you've pulled." She turned on her heel and left his room.  
  
Hermione entered her room and slammed the door shut behind her. She had never felt so angry in her life. She looked at Draco's jumper that lay on her bed. She touched the soft fabric.... fuming with anger she picked it up and threw it across the room to the door. She lay back down on her bed with her arms crossed together. After a few minutes of trying to calm herself down she heard the door creak open. She knew who it was.  
  
Draco looked to the floor and found his jumper. He picked it up and strode over to Hermione... taking a seat by her feet. He pulled her up by the arm. A few moments of silence were passed... Draco took the jumper and slipped it over Hermione's head. Startled, Hermione did nothing as he helped her pull her arms through the sleeves. He bent down and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight Mudblood..."  
  
And he left without another word... 

AlexianGoddess - Thanks, come back friday and you'll get a new one. Hope you like this chapter

Paprica - LOL thank you so much. I don't really consider myself an incredible author. My first fanfic... needs some work. But I'm a perfectionist so its all good hehe

Shauna - Haha yea lots of fluffy stuff last chapter... I was afraid of that. I'm not usually into it but im still glad you liked it

Saturn's Candlesticks - Well I'm glad you liked it because you are on my favorites list lol... so thats a big compliment!

Caitlin - Oh I'm a bit sappy romantic... the bed of roses just sprang up in my mind. I wanted Draco to do something for Hermione... which would symbolize that he is really starting to care for her.

Amber - Lol you just love predicting the future of this story don't you hehe. You can read my mind or something I don't know. Yea i know she did cry a lot in the beginning and i was thinking that around like the 5th chapter... maybe i should end the vulnerability.. i wanted people to get the feel of how she was really vulnerable at that time and she had NO idea what she was doing. Defying her parents, her best friends, her house, her duties everything... to be with this one boy who made fun of her for 6 years. But in this chapter... even before you reviewed.... i was like well i think she should get a little tougher because I want Hermione to be a strong character... not a wuss. So now I think she realizes what is going on ... she just needs to find out what is going ON lol. And oh... trust me the Ginny/Harry thing... will NOT be old fashioned. I'll guarantee that. I am all for cliff hangers and twists ;) Don't worry. Keep reading I just love your reviews they are fun to reply to hehe.

Chillkat - thanks!

X-adflictatio - Haha thanks. I wish i could write like JK Rowling!!! I wanna write when i grow older actually. That would be fun... wouldn't it?

PotterSpayne - Thanks :) 

TriGemini - Yea you'll see what happens with this plan that Ginny and Draco are hatching up... Draco won't care for Harrys feelings ... but Ginny does. Twistyyy

Dangerous Enchantress - Ah good I hate when people make fanfics where Draco and Hermione fall for eachother RIGHT AWAY. It would never work like that.... there has to be tension, angst, and drama just so that they canbe brought closer together... and fall in love even deeper!

LuvsDraco - Thanks

OBXglider - Thanks

NellasLissesel - Lol thanks. I know i have tons of spelling erros. Point them out for me next time. I'll change them just for you ;) Oh and guess what. Now when I upload and i see a spelling error... i won't have to go back toWord and change it and upload it again. I can just fix it at fanfiction and save! So I hope that diminishes the spelling errors you see. If so just let me know. Thanks

Hi Im Crazy - I know Draco is frustrating... he annoys me in this story but hey thats what a Malfoy does!

Imogenhm - Haha yes i know very fluffy. Thanks


	10. Getting to Know

Keeping up with all of her classes and N.E.W.T. studies was considerably overloading for Hermione. She had never worked this hard since her 3rd year when she had taken all those strenuous classes. She sat at her table with her books lain out in front of her... five or six stacks of paper set neatly on the side separated my paper clips. Her quill made an annoying scratchy noise along the piece of parchment. She had written about a foot long... and was not nearly done.  
  
Draco sat comfortably on the couch... reading a chapter out of a book Hermione had lent him. It was apparently a very good book and she had pushed it into his hands demanding that he should read it. She always did that to him... suggest books or get heated up in a political argument... or perhaps the House Elf situation.  
  
He looked back to his book and began to read the next sentence... but something kept on getting in the way...  
  
::scratch:: ::scratch::  
  
He looked over to where the noise was coming from. Hermione's hand ran across the parchment with increasing speed and the quill moved up and down. He looked back down at the book.  
  
::scratch:: ::scratch:: ::scratch::  
  
Draco closed the book marking his place and annoyed he sighed. He looked to her, who hadn't noticed how exasperated and annoyed Draco sounded, and she kept writing.  
  
"Granger.... easy on the quill... really. That paper is due in 2 weeks..."  
  
"Well when you are procrastinating... I'll be having a Pumpking Juice and relaxing." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact like tone.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes and reopened the book. He scanned the page to where he was left off...  
  
::scratch:: ::scratch:: ::scratch::  
  
"Granger I've been reading the same sentence over again for 15 minute...."  
  
"Then go to another room...."  
  
::I'm not budging... she can't make me leave:: Draco thought annoyingly. For the 1 millionth time he reopened the book and looked for the sentence. He knew where it was by now... he had looked for it before.  
  
::scratch:: ::scratch:: ::scratch::  
  
Draco couldn't take it. He closed the book and slammed it on the table. He swiftly walked over to her table and snatched the quill out of her hands.  
  
"What is that for!!"  
  
"So you can stop..."  
  
"I need to write my paper."  
  
"Write it somewhere else or don't write it at all."  
  
"I can do whatever I please Draco Malfoy... I live here too."  
  
He took the quill and snapped it in half with one hand. Hermione's jaw dropped. It had been a month and a half since that night they had had the fight. Hermione was able to stop tutoring Blaise after Draco had told the Headmaster what he was doing. Hermione had been reluctant to do it.... she was embarassed and thought she could take care of it on her own... but Draco had insisted knowing her stubborn attitude. He was now getting counseling. Draco laughed as he thought of Blaise Zabini getting counseled.  
  
It was now around November... the air had gotten even more chilly than it had been unusually in September. Kids were now starting to countdown to Christmas break...  
  
"That... was uncalled for you prat."  
  
"I get that a lot."  
  
"Arghh"  
  
Draco threw the broken quill away into the dustbin and sat back down on the couch. He reopened the book and finally began to progress in the story... until he sensed a pair of eyes on him. Without looking up...  
  
"Yes Granger, I am extremely sexy... but I'm trying to read so could you please go upstairs and dream about me and not make it so obvious down here."  
  
He looked up to Hermione. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she looked very angry.  
  
"Sit here..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"SIT here.... I want to talk to you."  
  
Hermione reluctantly got up from her seat and sat down at the other end of the sofa.  
  
"What do you want?" She said after a few moments of silence.  
  
Draco put down the book and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Let's play a game shall we?"  
  
"A game?"  
  
"Yes. I ask you a question and you must answer it. We can alternate."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Favorite color?"  
  
"Pink"  
  
"Typical"  
  
"Okay my turn... what is your favorite color"  
  
"Green"  
  
"Typical" Hermione replied.  
  
"Lowest grade Ms. Granger"  
  
"I missed a point once in a Potion's assignment. I think Snape had a bit too much fun. I got the point back by talking to Professor McGonagoll. I told her it was unfair and that I indeed did have the correct answer."  
  
"Picky... Alright first kiss?"  
  
The question hit Hermione... why was he asking this?  
  
"You just asked a question, it's my turn"  
  
"No the rules just changed."  
  
"You can't just do that...!!"  
  
"I just did. So first kiss... who was it?"  
  
Hermione looked to her feet that she had curled up onto the sofa.  
  
"It was me wasn't it??" Draco said as a wide grin appeared on his face. "Well yes... I actually thought it would be Seamus."  
  
Draco began to inch to the right... getting closer to Hermione... she noticed this and tried to inch away but she was already at the end of the sofa.  
  
"How about we have another one."  
  
"How about NO"  
  
"You can't refuse it."  
  
"I just did"  
  
::She doesn't sound too confident:: Draco thought.  
  
He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. Leaning in, he captured her lips lightly. Gently he carressed his with hers and slid her down so that she was laying on her back on the sofa. He deepened the kiss and Hermione responded intently. He broke off the kisses and began to trail down her jawline... kissing her lips was not enough to taste her. He trailed down to her neck and placed soft kisses. He designed the kiss so that they were in a D form soon traveling to her weak spot... underneath her ear. Stopping just beneath, he nipped at her ear and kissed it just beneath the ear lobe.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
"Hmmm." He was a bit busy to be talking  
  
"I have a quesiton... "  
  
"Not now I'm busy." He said simply as he mumbled into her hair while kissing her beneath her ear.  
  
Hermione pulled him away. Draco was now annoyed... ::Perfectly good time and she pulls me away now::  
  
"What Granger?" he said annoyingly  
  
"Well don't you feel uncomfortable doing something like this... kissing me?" She said uneasily  
  
"No not really..." he bent back down to continue on until she pulled him back again.  
  
"Well... I feel uncomfortable?"  
  
Draco sat back up and as he sighed in defeat. She really was impossible.  
  
"Granger... sometimes I can't stand you."  
  
"Well it's same both ways Malfoy, trust me."  
  
Hermione and Draco sat in silence for a few more seconds. Hermione looked to her paper wondering if she should get up from where she was sitting and finish her work. She looked at her book and then looked back to Draco. He was deep in thought, pinching his lips between his two fingers and staring out into space. Hermione took in a deep breath before speaking again...  
  
"Tell me about your family Malfoy."  
  
Taken aback, Draco widened his eyes slightly and looked to Hermione. He put up a front automatically.  
  
"What about my family?" he said abruptly.  
  
"Well your family is just so mysterious.. I just wanted to know."  
  
"It's none of your business what my family is like and plus why should I tell you when you are in cahoots with that scar head... who is probably out to get me mind you...!"  
  
"Well if you knew me at all... which you don't... then you would know that I don't snoop in places that don't need to be snooped in."  
  
Draco began to remember the first night in the new common room and smiled to himself...  
  
"My family is not that interesting Granger."  
  
"Well if you tell me about yours, I'll tell you about mine."  
  
"Fine, I have a mother and father... just like everyone else. And I'm an only child. There happy?"  
  
"Well... what is your mother and father like? What is it like being an only child? Maybe that's why you're so spoiled" Hermione laughed.  
  
He liked her laugh... but just not when it was directed to him. He picked up a cushion and hit her hard in the face.  
  
"I'm not spoiled!"  
  
"Yes, you really are Malfoy. Okay sorry go on."  
  
"There is nothing else to say!"  
  
"Well... what does your father work as?" Hermione knew this answer but wanted to hear what Draco had to say.  
  
"He... well I think you know what he is Granger... even you aren't that dimwitted."  
  
"You're right... I do know. So then what does your mother do?"  
  
"She's my mother..."  
  
"Why did your mother and father fall in love?"  
  
"What is with all these questions?"  
  
"I'm just asking! Plus, you can ask as many after I'm done."  
  
"She's not what she seems like. People think she's some stuck up woman who only married my father for his money.... which frankly could be half true.... but she cares about us. And she does love my father."  
  
"What is she like to you?"  
  
"What every mother is like to her only son Granger" Draco said annoyed.  
  
"What about your father? What is he like to you"  
  
"Granger... I really don't want to go there."  
  
"Well why not? Is it that bad?"  
  
"All my father wants is for me to be a death eater... so that he can get inside information to Hogwarts. Basically he uses me for his own duties... otherwise he dies." Draco said in a rush... he really wanted to avoid this.  
  
"Oh... do you want to do this?"  
  
"NO I don't want to do this Granger, what do you think of me??"  
  
"When do you see your parents next?"  
  
"Summer." Said Draco blandly.  
  
"Why not Christmas break?"  
  
"My father has some... business... to take care of"  
  
"Well... would you like to visit my house... just for a few days. Two or maybe three?"  
  
Draco sat up from Hermione and looked at her awestruck.  
  
"Me? At your house?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well you have no where else to go. You might be bored."  
  
"And what is your family like exactly?"  
  
"Well, I'm an only child as well."  
  
"And you said I was spoiled?"  
  
"Well I have responsibilities at home... you don't!"  
  
"And you are the only witch?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"That would be just too weird. Me? Stay at a Mud- muggleborns home? With muggles walking around... muggle things, muggle artifacts, muggles themselves?"  
  
"Well it's not really that bad..." Hermione said as she looked at him with disgust.  
  
"Well.... No I don't want to go."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is."  
  
She got up from the sofa and began to walk for the staircase until a hand grabbed her by her jumper and pulled her back down.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
  
"Then how?"  
  
"I would feel uncomfortable... it's somewhere where I have never been. And meeting your parents... isn't that a big commitment? We aren't even... together."  
  
"No I can just say you are my friend... and you are right?"  
  
"...yes..." Draco choked in... The words seemed foreign.  
  
::I'm her friend? Wow Malfoy... you really have changed::  
  
"I mean no..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No I mean yes"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yes... I mean yes. I think"  
  
"I just want you to meet them."  
  
Draco gulped and decided that he had no way out of it. This is what happened when you got involved with a girl who actually had morals and did not have sex.  
  
"I can't... "  
  
"Hmm... well It's alright I guess. The offer is still up come Christmas break."  
  
"What are your parents like?"  
  
"Both are dentists... those are..."  
  
"I know what they are Granger, I'm not that stupid."  
  
Hermione let out a long sigh  
  
"Well... I must get a new quill since my other one was completely snapped in half... for no apparent reason. And you can sit here and listen to the scratching... but you can't stop me"  
  
As Hermione went up the staircase to get a new quill... Draco watched as she left.  
  
::What would it be like to stay at her house?::

* * *

Hermione finished her essay... which was a foot and a half over the required amount... and decided to head down to the Gryffindor common room. She had missed her friends and frankly, her own common room was getting a bit dull. Draco was stuck up in his room practicing spells for the upcoming test.... cramming really.  
  
"Ron pass me a chocolate frog" Hermione said as she popped in another Bertie Bott's... she had inspected it carefully before eating it... her last encounter had been horrible. She had gotten a grass flavored one.  
  
Ron absentmindedly threw a chocolate frog at Hermione face. It bounced off her head.  
  
"Ron... what is wrong with you?"  
  
He was looking in the direction of Lavender  
  
"I'm going to ask her out..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I just don't know when? When should I do it? Now? No not now... tomorrow. No I have to get it over with today... I might lose my chance."  
  
"Hermione he's been doing this all week... Don't mind him." Harry chimed in as he read from a large book.  
  
"Ron... RON!"  
  
"Hermione?? Do you just love having this knack for interrupting people?"  
  
"If you want to ask her out... do it now. She has other potential boys just waiting to be her boyfriends."  
  
"Well how do you know that?"  
  
"Because I'm a girl..."  
  
"Way to be subtle Hermione."  
  
"Go... do it now."  
  
Hermione pulled Ron up by the arm and pushed him in Lavender's direction. Hermione and Harry watched with fascination as Ron began to talk to the blonde girl. She cracked a pearly white smile and nodded her head. Ron smiled back and waved goodbye.  
  
"She said yes!"  
  
"When is your first date?"  
  
"Next Hogsmeade weekend. This is exciting... she's bloody hot isn't she Harry?"  
  
"I'd have to agree she is."  
  
Hermione cracked a smile as she looked at her two best friends. She laughed.  
  
"You two are such boys you know that?"  
  
"Yes well... we did realize that... especially when we look down in the shower..."  
  
"Ron... disgusting... really please do shutup"  
  
Hermione bit into her Chocolate Frog. The chocolate melted immediately into her mouth and it filled with a bittersweet taste. Ron opened up his book and began to read...  
  
"Well that's good... you're actually starting to work"  
  
Ron gave Hermione a dirty look and looked back down at his text.  
  
"I'm not incapable of studying Hermione."  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
Five minutes passed by...  
  
"Harry let's play exploding snap!" Ron snapped the book shut.  
  
"Alright!" Harry enthusiastically said as he shut his book and put away his parchments and quills.  
  
"You two are impossible. One minute you say that you can be studious... the next minute you drop everything to play exploding snap... right before a test?"  
  
"It's just the way we work Hermione... deal with it" Ron said with a sarcastic smile. "I'll go get it from our room..."  
  
Ron sat up and left leaving Harry and Hermione to themselves.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Did he try anything with you?"  
  
Hermione looked at the floor... she knew she shouldn't lie... but to prevent anything from happening she had to.  
  
"No he... he didn't. I went to the library after that"  
  
"Hmm... well I'm not really sure of my place... or what to say. Or really what to do. I know you can handle yourself 'Mione but I really don't want him even touching you. You have a whole year to survive with him. If you ever need... come to our common room and we can hang out by the fire and just talk... if he tries anything again."  
  
"Thanks Harry I appreciate it. But I'm a big girl now..."  
  
"I know... but your still our Hermione... and well I just cant stand to see someone do that to you... especially you" Harry gave a feeble smile and blushed.  
  
"I've been meaning to talk to you Harry..."  
  
"About the love potion?"  
  
"Yes... but I don't know where to begin. It's just all too confusing."  
  
"I know, it is to me too."  
  
"Harry if all of a sudden you fall in love with me just because a silly potion said so... and a minute before that... you only saw me as a friend... how is that possible?'  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"Harry, all I'm saying is to think about it."  
  
Harry looked to the fire, lost in his own thoughts.  
  
"Harry...?"  
  
"Let me show you something... Before Ron comes down."  
  
Harry got up from the squishy armchair and took hold of Hermione's hand and pulled her up. He walked over to the large bookshelf on the left side of the common room. The whole common room had been deserted except for Trevor... Neville's toad. It croaked happily on the table...  
  
"There's a book here I wanted to give you..." Harry said as he scanned the book titles. He pulled out a dusty book... a muggle book surprisingly.  
  
"I used to steal this from Dudley's room and read it... he was too dull and stupid to read... so I made use for them."  
  
"Thanks Harry." Hermione said as she took hold of the book. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her intently. He leaned in and touched his lips with her. He pushed her curly hair back and deepened the kiss. The world was spinning for Hermione... she couldn't keep up this sherade... it was wrong. She was leading him on. Hermione pushed Harry away gently.  
  
"Harry... this is very wrong."  
  
"Why is it so wrong Hermione? I love you?"  
  
"No... you need to think about this. This isn't right."  
  
Harry looked at her with dissapointment.  
  
Hermione stood on her tiptoes and kissed Harry on the cheek. She left the portrait hole and headed for the library.

* * *

It was her sanctuary... she had no business being there... but she was in need for some quiet time. This was all just too confusing. She felt herself fall deeper and deeper into Draco's shadow... falling deeper and deeper in love with him... but she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
  
Hermione walked through the semi-dark aisles looking for a good book to read... she ran her fingers along the broken or dusty spines. She pulled out a book she found interesting. As she pulled the book out of its place she saw a flash of blonde hair, shrieked, and jumped back.  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Apparentley Draco had been surprised as well....  
  
"Granger? Do you do this for a living? Scare people when they least expect it?"  
  
He walked around the bookcase and came towards her. Pulling her up...  
  
"What do you just love following me everywhere?"  
  
"You wish Malfoy."  
  
Draco mumbled something inaudible and walked towards the row of tables and chairs at the end of the aisle. He sat down and began to read. Hermione followed...  
  
"What are you reading...?"  
  
"None of your business"  
  
"What's up your ass Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing...."  
  
Hermione sat across from him and opened up her book.  
  
"Did I ask you to sit here?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"People will see.. Sit somewhere else Mudblood."  
  
Hermione looked at him bewildered.  
  
Hermione got up from the table and walked back to where the book belonged. She slipped the book in and angrily began to walk away. Draco pushed the chair back hard and ran for her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back... letting her lean against the book case. She had no where to go.  
  
"You know I didn't mean that."  
  
"You don't mean a lot of things Malfoy but you still do them right?"  
  
"I just need to watch what I say." Draco gave a lopsided smile... it looked genuine.  
  
Hermione snickered ... and broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Prat..."  
  
She punched him hard on the shoulder playfully. Draco grabbed her hand and held it. He smiled down at her and bent down. Kissing her gently was the nicest thing ever... he could do it forever. He held her by her waist and pulled her in closer so that there was no space left between them. She hungrily responded and wrapped her arms around his neck... kissing him intently back. Running his hands along her back, he traveled to her hair and his hand became lost in the shroud of curls. As they kissed on... the world spun around and vanished. In the back of Draco's mind he heard shuffling behind him... but chose to ignore it and savored in Hermione's embrace.  
  
Draco sat on the windowsill in the library. A small smile was placed on his lips... a content real smile. He fiddle around with a quill that he had found abandoned on the floor... twirling it around his fingers absentmindedly. Hermione had left to catch up on her homework in the common room... so typical Draco thought. He didn't mind...  
  
As he looked up at the semi-dark sky as fiery red-haired girl walked up to him and poked him hard on the shoulder. He broke his gaze away from the sky and annoyingly looked at her.  
  
"Weasley... should have known. What is it?"  
  
"You were kissing her...!"  
  
"Oh so that was you that was snooping. Yes I was kissing her but guess what... she was kissing me."  
  
"Don't you dare hurt her your disgusting stupid little ferret."  
  
"And why do you think I would hurt her?" Draco said amused.  
  
"Because that is just how you are Malfoy. You use people for your own benefits. Don't you dare use her."  
  
Draco's amused state turned into an angry one. Being accused of hurting and using the one that he most truly desired made him rage. He grabbed Ginny's arm and yanked her against the stone wall.  
  
"Don't... EVER accuse me of using Hermione."  
  
"Then why else would you kiss her?" Ginny replied weakly.  
  
Draco let go of Ginny's arm and ran his hand through his hair.  
  
"It just happened..."  
  
"And I bet it's been happening a lot."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"I think you need to sort out your priorities." Ginny said in a matter-of- fact tone.  
  
"They are already sorted thank you very much"  
  
"I think you need to find out why you feel different around her."  
  
"Look you don't need to tell me what to do and what not to do, I can handle this on my own"  
  
"That's apparent" Ginny said as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Don't patronize me."  
  
"If Harry and Ron ever find out what you are doing..."  
  
"First of all your precious Potter has already found out, second... I am not the only one doing it... Granger is too."  
  
"This is why you don't want Harry in the picture isn't it?"  
  
"I already told you that."  
  
"Well... anyway I had an idea about our plan."  
  
Draco's ears perked up.  
  
"Oh did you?"  
  
"Yes... I did."

* * *

Alexian-Goddess - The slap was scary to put in! lol... but yes Draco is very complex... he is going against everything he ever lived for right?  
  
Hi Im Crazy - Haha thanks and keep reviewing... I don't care if you are crazy hehe I love those types of reviews. They are so much fun to read cuz get really happy :) Come back for chapter 11  
  
Applescm - Don't worry it'll come. I promise. I am just saving it for a great part coming up hehe  
  
Saturn's Candlesticks - Don't you love cliffhangers? I hate them lol! And you! You keep updating your story... cuz im attached to it now  
  
Chillkat - hehe thanks!  
  
TriGemini - Draco is a prat... don't worry he will admit to himself what is going on.  
  
Potterspayne - I'm 16 years old... and dying because of junior year, but look its already may and it's almost over! Yay in 20 days I'm gonna be a senior! Hehe thanks.  
  
LadieGigglez - Yea I tend to stay away from the falling in love at first sight... cuz that is just not Hermione and Draco... they hate each other! Not for long though!  
  
Nurriel Evenstar - Yea school does get in the way but I'm almost done! Yay!  
  
OBXglider - It does get annoying.. But builds tons of suspense  
  
Dracohehe - yea it does add to it even though it's a bit risky. Ah!  
  
Hannah - Haha my friend Rachel gives me threats everyday in school to update...!  
  
? - I can't remember but did hermione slap draco in the beginning? Wow I don't even know my own story, how sad lol  
  
Imogenhm - Look updated! Hehe  
  
Rikku - Final Fantasy - Your name sounds indian? Is it? And yea I know half the reviewers are getting annoyed at Draco ... so is this author haha  
  
Lion vs Snake - Thanks :)  
  
Pricelessprostitude - Ahhh i can't answer any of those questions!! It'll ruin the story! Haha and don't worry I won't have voldemort come into this becuase 1) I am so bad at writing action 2) This is purely romance and Voldemort will only be mentioned a few times because of Draco's father. Other than that, Voldemort will not be a main character.  
  
TheevilCrayon - I love bad boys :) Like Draco Malfoy.  
  
Amber - Yea I liked the way I ended that last chapter. The whole part with Harry leaving... I kind of have to agree with you... after reading that it did seem like Harry just left. But I think later on it will make up for it :) And I think this chapter will be the start of Draco question who he really is, what he really wants, and what his father expects of him. Which will be very hard for Draco. Sometimes I have to question my parents everyday lol! Like every other 16 yr old... Oh and give me some suggestions on that kind of a scene... that would be hard to write... but I'll look into It definitely. I won't have Hermione giving up that much for Draco unless she really wants to, I don't see Hermione as that kind of girl...she has to admit that she loves him and wants to be with him forever. I'm so old fashioned lol but don't you agree? I mean Hermione can't just go and have sex right? Lol keep reviewing !  
  
Gesym - My brother always wants to pound me when I am on the computer. But he is ten so I can kill him back :)  
  
I Love Draco 4 Life - I hope this chapter lives up to the last one lol!  
  
Rachel - I don't know why I am doing this on ... because really I see you everyday in school haha! But when you told me about your review I got so happy! And I'll try and update more... I already told you all this stuff in school haha. I love bad boy Draco Malfoy!  
  
Fan - Thanks :)  
  
Next Friday everyone.... ! Maybe even sooner, I'm not sure hehe 


	11. Shiver

* * *

"Yes... I did"  
  
Draco looked at the freckled face and wondered what plan was being hatched up inside of that Weasley mind.  
  
"Hermione and I have talked about this situation before and well, she isn't sure if Harry's love is genuine. And I think she has a point..."  
  
"And how exactly will we show Mr. Scarhead that he's been mistaken? And what if he isn't? You can't exactly just take away his cruddy feelings for Granger, especially if they are genuine."  
  
"Well if there was just some way we could have Harry take the love potion..."  
  
Draco's eyes lit up... it was so obvious. The only way to show Harry's true feelings would be for him to retake the potion... but hadn't Harry distinctly seen Hermione in the potion? When he himself had taken it, the only person he could see was Hermione and only Hermione... it was very obvious who the answer was.  
  
"I don't think that will work..."  
  
"Well... why not?" Ginny replied  
  
"I took the love potion as well, and when I looked around, I couldn't see anything but ... her. It's very distinct... atleast for me it was."  
  
"But Malfoy, this is the only way!"  
  
"Look, I'll look into the affects of the potion... but it won't work."  
  
"Well don't just shoot down the idea now... research it, see what will happen, ask Snape if those are the only affects."  
  
"Weasley... why are you even doing this with me? Aren't you best friends with Granger?"  
  
Ginny's blue eyes darted down to the cobblestoned floor... uncertainty apparent on her face.  
  
"She is my best friend.... but even she knows that Harry is just confused. He won't even look at me..." Ginny said in a small whisper. "All he can talk about is Hermione to me... and I listen... I really do. I take it and I listen just for him. I've gotten to know him in the past two years... and I like him even more. Hermione doesn't even acknowledge it... then how am I hurting her?" Tears slipped down Ginny's freckled cheeks. "I don't want to hurt her... I just want to be recognized for who I am and what I've done for him... and... and how I feel for him. I love him."  
  
::She really does love him...:: Draco thought ::Who could even love a scar head like that?::  
  
"How do you know you love him? Are you sure it isn't just an infatuation?"  
  
"I took the love potion..."  
  
"You what??"  
  
"I took it. I made it.... and I took it.... I don't know how I got away with it but I did. Ron was telling me about it and I was just so confused about how I felt that I needed to see what was going on. It was my last resort."  
  
"Well look, we'll think of something... but I have to go."  
  
Draco reached for his bag off the table...  
  
"Wait Malfoy..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who did you see in the love potion?" Ginny asked quizzically  
  
Draco fiddled around with the buckle of his messenger bag.  
  
"Who do you think Weasley?"  
  
With that Draco buckled his bag and swung it over his shoulder... leaving Ginny in the middle of the library... her mouth agape. He didn't know why he had said that... Ginny knew now that he was in love with Hermione... but could he explain that to himself?

* * *

Hermione sat by the stone fountain in the deserted, chilly courtyard reading a book of poems. She wore a thick set of Hogwarts winter robes, a Gryffindor scarf tied snuggly under her chin, and cottom maroon gloves flipped the pages. It was a bit cold out but she still needed the fresh air. A light snow fall began to litter the ground and her brown hair.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw a someone approaching her... it was Draco. She looked up and watched him approach... cautiously.  
  
"And what is a bookworm such as yourself doing out in the cold reading another book."  
  
Hermione sighed and closed the book of poems.  
  
"I needed fresh air..."  
  
"You have a balcony..."  
  
"I needed a change of environment... is that so wrong?"  
  
"No I suppose not. What are you reading?"  
  
"Book of poems and quotes..."  
  
"Poems? Poems never really intrigued me... they bore me really."  
  
"There are so many poems in the world that can be interpreted in so many different ways... it's comforting."  
  
"Anything with a binding is comforting to you Granger."  
  
Draco genuinely smirked at Hermione. She smiled back up at him and reopened her book. Draco took a seat next to her on the fountain. Her small voice began...  
  
"Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous. Love is never boastful and conceited..." she looked up at him and began to recite ... "It is never rude or selfish, It does not take offense, and it is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins but delights in truth. It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes"  
  
Draco looked down at the poem and snatched the book out of her hands.  
  
"What kind of poem is this??"  
  
Hermione snatched the book back into her hands.  
  
"A beautiful one..."  
  
Draco looked at Hermione's side profile as she looked down at her book and traced the pages with her fingers. She smiled slightly... she looked into his eyes ... staring them down with her warm brown orbs... still smiling...  
  
"It's a beautiful poem."  
  
There was a brief moment of silence that fit the air just perfectly. She looked back down at the book... Draco focused on her... He broke the silence.  
  
"I would do anything anything right now to kiss you..."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
He gulped...  
  
"Anything Hermione."  
  
"Then kiss me..."

* * *

Hermione clutched the book tightly to her chest and walked aimlessly in the hallways, a small smile played on her lips...  
  
It was different how she felt when she was with him... Surprisingly she felt safe and like she had always belonged in his arms... counting his heartbeats... slowly one by one.  
  
The only question was... was if he felt the same way. It was hard for her to feel this way. Diving into her feelings, plunging into them... without no regard to what he was like before or is like now... to how many ways he hurt her before... to how many times he had hurt her best friends... those who she really cared for with all her heart. All she really thought about was the way he looked at her at times... genuinely... truthfully.  
  
A pair of running footsteps brought her out of her daze... it was Seamus.  
  
"Hermione! I wanted to ask you something"  
  
"Oh hello Seamus, how are you?"  
  
"Fine thanks. I know this is really formal... but I was wondering... umm will you be my girlfriend. It seems really cliche to ask you like this..."  
  
Hermione was taken aback by the question Seamus had asked...  
  
"Seamus, I'm ... flattered.... I really am... but I don't think I'm ready for that kind of a relationship..."  
  
"Oh I see..."  
  
"No please don't get me wrong Seamus, you are a wonderful guy... and I really had such a wonderful time with you at Hogsmeade... but I don't see myself in a relationship right now..."  
  
And Hermione didn't see it... not even with the one she was forbidden to love.  
  
"It's alright Hermione... maybe we can hang out some other time?"  
  
"That would be great."  
  
Seamus walked back from where he came from... hands in his robe pockets. She had turned him down... but wasn't upset at all.

* * *

Draco paced in the deserted Charms room. He had aimlessly walked into the classroom after he had met up with Hermione... he came to sort everything out. But as he sorted his thoughts... they became even more jumbled and beclouded. He pulled at his hair whenever he thought about the way she looked at him... the words of the poem shot through his mind over and over again... love... love... love. It ate him inside.  
  
As he paced the Charms classroom, Pansy stealthily walked in. Startled he looked up...  
  
"What are you doing here??"  
  
"Couple of first years saw you walking into the Charms room... thought I'd pay you a visit hmm?"  
  
"I don't need any visits from you Parkinson. You... are used goods."  
  
Pansy pouted...  
  
"That never bothered you before Draco." She moved in closer and layed a hand on his chest beneath his robes. She trail her hand up to the side of his face and lay her lips on his own. As Pansy kissed Draco with vigor, he opened his eyes and look down to her face... wondering if he should respond.... and he did. His hands lay limp by his sides... she let his face go.  
  
"Draco... what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
She leaned in again and began to kiss him... he lay his hand on a hard object on the desk behind him and it immediately clunked over and fell. He broke away from her to look down but she grabbed his face with her fingers towards her and feverishly kissed him once more...

* * *

Hermione walked towards her common room slowly. She decided that walking aimlessly in the hallways was a waste of time and she still had a bit more homework to do...  
  
As she walked passed the Charms room, she heard a large clunk hit the floor from inside. Stopping immediately... she wondered what was going on. Slowly opening the door she peered inside.... two people were against the front desk... kissing. Hermione walked in slowly to tell them off.... but before she did that... she realized who it was.  
  
She watched as the Slytherin boy's eyes opened. They immediately widened and he pushed the girl off of him. His lips were bright red and he looked at Hermione with apparent shock... and fear. Pansy was now on the floor looking between the both of them... confused.  
  
Hermione's heartbeat raced as she witnessed what she had seen... she had just given herself up to his affection... two seconds after, she had seen this. Tears welled up in her eyes... but they were motionless... as if they knew that if she let herself cry... she would let herself break down. Draco stepped forward... not sure of what to do. He suddenly walked swiftly towards her. Knowing that Draco would grab her before she could leave, she turned around and opened the door slamming it behind her. She picked up her legs and ran as fast as she could to the common room... fighting back tears... she would not let herself break down now.  
  
As he watched the door slam behind her, Draco slammed his fist against the door. He lay his forehead on the door and shut his eyes.  
  
::Mistake... stupid mistake...::  
  
"Draco...?"  
  
He turned around and looked over to where Pansy stood...  
  
"What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Nothing... I'm fine."  
  
"I talked to Blaise... he told me about what happened... in the potion's dungeon with that mudblood... you've changed"  
  
"I haven't changed Parkinson, I'm exactly the same as I was."  
  
"You pick... right now... where to go Draco. I'm right here." Pansy said as she lay her hand on her hip smoothly and seductively.  
  
Draco took one last look at Pansy... he had been with her so many times before her... had been so close to her body. But not one spark flew out. He knew where he had to be. Draco turned around and slammed the door behind him and began to run towards the common room.

* * *

Draco ran towards the portrait hole and gave the password. As he stepped inside he saw Hermione in the middle of the common room pacing. She looked up as she heard him enter. He saw anger swell up inside of her and she began to swiftly make her way up to her room. Draco hurriedly walked towards her and grabbed both her arms from behind her.  
  
"Granger..."  
  
"Let me ... GO"  
  
He pulled her around so that their arms were tangled against each other. He leaned in... but he was stopped by a small... but hurtful slap across his cheek. He pushed her away and looked at her... no one had ever slapped him.  
  
"No one ... EVER slaps me..."  
  
"Oh and so you have the right to slap me?"  
  
He grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Her face was contorted into hurt...  
  
"What are you doing??? Why should I be getting this kind of punishment?? You kissed HER!"  
  
He immediately loosened his grip on her wrist and looked at it... it was red from his mark and would definitely bruise.  
  
"I... I'm sorry."  
  
"No you are NOT! Plus why would you be sorry... it's not like you are obligated to me or anything... you can kiss who ever you want."  
  
"Is that so??"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"By the way, she kissed me... I didn't kiss her..."  
  
"Oh and your lips just happened to respond... It's okay anyway... you are not attached to me in anyway... you obviously enjoy kissing her more than you .... do to me."  
  
"That is completely not true..."  
  
"Well it looked like it Malfoy. Let me go now!"  
  
But he wouldn't let her go. He dragged her over to the squishy armchair and pushed her down into it. He put his hands on either side of her and leaned in very close.  
  
"You will never know what I feel when I kiss you..."  
  
Hermione sunk lower into the armchair.  
  
"And frankly... what I feel when I'm even TALKING TO YOU... scares me."  
  
"Then if you feel so different around me... what is the point in kissing a girl like her?" she said in a very small voice.  
  
He let go of the arm chair and pulled her up into standing position.  
  
"I was.... in the Charms room.... thinking. And she came in because she had seen me walk in. Then she just started to come on to me... and she kissed me. I was confused... so I kissed her back. It was a mistake."  
  
"You don't have to explain yourself to me Malfoy. I am not an obligation to you. You can... kiss whoever you want to kiss."  
  
"I know you don't mean that."  
  
"It's true though."  
  
"I only choose you."  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. He wiped it away softly with his thumb.  
  
"Do you like kissing her?"  
  
He laughed. "What??"  
  
"I mean... well... do you like being with her? I know you've been with her in that way."  
  
He ran his thumb across her lips. She closed her eyes and lifted her hand and held his.  
  
"No... I don't like her like that."  
  
"Is she a good kisser?" Hermione whispered.  
  
"Yes... she is a good kisser..."  
  
"Oh, I see"  
  
"But there are different kinds of kissing Granger..."  
  
"What kind am I?"  
  
"The kind that I've never experience in my life ever before..."  
  
Hermione heaved out a sigh and looked up to him. He looked into her brown eyes and watched as the pupils overtook her brown colored eyes. He took her by the hand and sat her down on the couch.  
  
"I know I've said sorry so many times before..."  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
Draco smiled and leaned in to kiss her... but Hermione turned her head away. Draco pulled back...  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
Hermione gently pushed Draco down onto the couch. She gently rest her head beneath his chin, on his chest.. playing with the ends of his collar... counting his heartbeat... one by one. Draco circled a pattern on her back... he stared up at the ceiling... her warmth putting him to sleep.

* * *

He was walking in a dark hallway... doors on either side of him.... and one door in particular on the other end. As he walked the hallway the door on the other end came closer into viewing. It was an old broken down wooden door... knawed away after years of standing in that same exact spot. As he approached the door... he turned the door handle. He peered inside and saw a girl with long brown hair standing in the middle. The sun shone through the window and onto her fair face... it glistened. Her eyes were danced in a light of many different colored browns... amber, cinnamon, gold. They were illuminated, and glowed from the sun that peered through that only window. Her lips were a cherry red... as if she had just bitten them... an apparent blush lay on her fair cheeks. She wore a strapless dress that flowed down to her knees... a blue ribbon just underneath her breast... tied in a a small bow. She was barefoot against the dirty floors and surroundings. As he entered, the girl smiled gently at him.  
  
"Draco..." She held out a delicate white pearly hand.  
  
He walked towards her and held her hand in his. He trailed his hand up her arm and over her soft, bare shoulders. He leaned in and lightly kissed her crimson lips. He looked back up at her and searched her face... for an answer... for why he was here.  
  
"Why am I here?"  
  
"I've been waiting for you Draco..."  
  
He looked into her eyes... they were so familiar. But before he could do anything her eyes looked over his shoulder and they widened with fear... he turned around and stood beside her and watched as a curse was placed upon her.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
The girl fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Draco fell to his knees and picked her up into his arms. He felt a tear slip down his cheek...

* * *

With a gasp of breath, Draco awoke from the dream and sat up right, bringing Hermione with him.  
  
"Malfoy... what's wrong??" She took his face into her hands.  
  
Draco looked to Hermione and looked into her eyes... the same amber and cinnamon danced lightly in her eyes... the same delicate soft hand that he had touched.... it was her... she was the girl. The girl in his dreams... the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Okay I know this is really early.... but I was really bored, and I was so not pleased with that last chapter... I think I had writer's block while I wrote that lol. Anyway, since I hated that chapter... I wrote the next ... and I guess the writer's block left. So I'm sure you guys are happy that I updated about two days after the last chapter... so much for a cliff hanger ! My time is actually getting lesser and lesser because my dad is on this rampage of studying for SATs. I freaking HATE the SATs now. I cannot spend another minute learning about special right triangles. Please wish me luck on them!! Cuz i DO NOT want to have to take them over again. Grr. I will update though don't worry... for some reason i just felt like wasting my time this weekend hehe and I wrote another chapter within two days. Crazy me! Here we go....

Rachel - Hey darling :) I am not sure if Draco will actually go to Hermione's house during winter break... you will just have to stick to the story and find out. And yes it would go against everything that he ever lived for... so that would be weird, but then again this is a time for him to change because he is falling in love with a girl who is the complete opposite of him.

TriGemini - Hmm I'm not sure if I can reply to anything you said because I don't want to give it away! It'll ruin the story for you! Don't worry though, Ginny does not want to hurt Hermione in anyway... she just wants to be recognized for the things she does and sacrifices for him. I have felt like that a million times: doing something for someone but not getting that same affection in return... it sucks! Keep reading and you will find out more about this little plan that is hatching up inside of her head!

Gesym - Yea a lot of people are not happy with the complication but the thing is... that is what makes this story interesting. If i just had them fall in love, then that would be really bland and boring. I need something to keep the story going. I'm glad you like it though, I think you really see where I'm going with this. And I'm sorry it's snowing like mad up in Canada, it's really nice here in Pennsylvania --- 80 degrees !!

HiImCrazy - I updated before Friday! Yea my friend Rachel gives me enough threats to update... i love that girl! Yea I love writing in Draco's mood swings... they are most fun to write about. Again, I put complication in there to spice up the story, so I'm really hoping you are liking it! Thanks for your awesome review... !

RikkuFinalFantasy- Yea I think Rikku is an asian name, maybe that's why it striked me like that. And probably because I'm Asian as well... lol. Thanks, come back and review some more!

Malfoy4Ever - Don't you love cliffhangers? I hate them!! Grrr

Alexian Goddess - I'm scared for when RON finds out! You know his temper

Chillkat - Thanks for your review :)

LadieGigglez - Thanks again!

Imogenhm - Haha I am glad you are coming back and reading more and reviewing more, devoted read... I like I like

PotterSpayne - Awesome, I have a reader from Austraila. How are things down under? Lol!

Applescm - Thanks! Keep reading

Rinaula - Thanks for reviewing!

Devilsh - Don't worry I won't just stop in the middle. Plus, school is about to end and I will have all the free time in the world!

Nephiel Nephilim - Awee noo the story made you cry?? I showed my friend Kaitlin your review and i just got so happy (umm not because it made you sad i don't want you to be sad) but because it actually had that effect. Wow! I really hope you keep reading!! Thanks so much for your review

Alright guys... probably by Friday I'll have another chapter... again i'm watching 3 movies in school because I am done with my AP studying and stuff (yay for me) but my dad is being mean and making me study a lot. Wow academic? Heh.. yea, okay, right... whatever. Lol come back for some more!


	12. The Kiss that Changed Everything

Hermione sat in the back of the library... away from prying eyes. She had two tests the next day and was diligently studying for each of them... simultaneously. It was nearing Decemeber and the Professors of Hogwarts felt the need to cram much of their studies before the break started. Many students complained for they hadn't really been on task, but Hermione didn't mind. She actually liked to study. The feel of knowing so much and gaining so much knowledge gave her power. It made her feel important and she knew that people looked up to her. It was the only way she ever did feel good about herself. In all other aspects she didn't feel all that great. The feel of getting back the highest grade was bliss to her.  
  
Hermione tapped her temples as she memorized a line from her notes. Transfiguration was a very interesting subject, but also hard at that. Ron sat across from her, twirling his feather quill between his fingers, and humming very loudly. His books lay before him open, but none of his attention was put on them. Hermione looked up from her books... she watched as Ron idly whistled to a new Weird Sisters song... she couldn't take it.  
  
She lifted her hand and smacked his head from the side.  
  
"Hermione! What was that for?"  
  
"Your whistling! It is driving me up the wall!"  
  
"Well you don't have to slap me!... Bloody hell..."  
  
"Why don't you put some effort into your homework Ron. If you don't finish it now, you'll be whining about how much work you have to do with Quidditch practice."  
  
"That's why I have you though... when I am too overwhelmed with work... you come in and save the day!" Ron said.  
  
"Try doing your own work for once Ron. I won't help you with that essay McGonnogall gave us that is due tomorrow."  
  
"Ofcourse you're going to help me Hermione. I have NO idea what is going on in that class. You wouldn't want me to do terrible would you?"  
  
Ron made a puppy face and widened his big blue eyes. Hermione sat there and looked at Ron. He really did have a way of pushing her buttons. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can't you do it on your own?"  
  
"No I can't because again, I have no idea what is going on in that class. I seriously don't know how I got a good O.W.L. in Tranfiguration. I guess I'm smarter than I thought." Ron said as he shrugged.  
  
"Weasley... you will never have any intelligence... ever."  
  
Hermione looked behind Ron and saw a pair of familiar cold, grey eyes. His hands reached up to Ron's chair and pulled he pulled it from underneath him. Ron fell to the floor and looked up, his face immediately turning a bright shade of red. He scrambled up to his feet and shoved Draco hard against the other table behind him.  
  
"Who says you have any intelligence. The only reason you achieved anything is because you bought your way in."  
  
Draco smoothed out his robes. He walked in closer to Ron and whispered audibly.  
  
"Atleast I have money..."  
  
Hermione stood up from where she was sitting and decided it would be best for Ron to leave... before anything else happened. She grabbed his backpack.  
  
"Ron, turn around and lets go... don't get into trouble because of him."  
  
"Hermione stay out of this!"  
  
"Yea Granger... keep your nose out of things that are none of your business." He said as he looked towards Hermione. He slipped in a wink.  
  
Ron saw the gesture and shoved Draco against the chairs again.  
  
"Don't you ever look at her like that again. Don't speak to her, don't talk to her, and don't look at her."  
  
"Since when did you get to control everything I do. I can do whatever I want. So how is your pudgey father anyway. Still working at the Ministry. I swear, with the kind of office and pay he gets... he shouldn't even be a wizard. Always so facsinated with muggles, he should just turn his wand in and call himself a Muggle."  
  
"You take that back!"  
  
"Does your mother still knit those ugly sweaters? You can't even afford real clothes can you? Who made your socks Weasley... your sister? Oh no nevermind... she's a hot number herself... she can come in handy anytime I'm bored!"  
  
Hermione knew that was the last straw. She grabbed Ron's arm and tried to pull him away from Malfoy, but Ron shoved Hermione away and punched Draco in the face. Madame Pince heard the commotion and waddled over to their corner.  
  
"FIGHTING? FIGHTING IS NOT ALLOWED! DETENTION! ALL THREE OF YOU!"  
  
"Madame Pince... I..." Hermione began  
  
"NO EXCUSES. YOU WILL REPORT TO CARETAKER FILCH AFTER DINNER TOMORROW!"  
  
She waddled back to her desk... muttering about teenage wizards being careless.  
  
"Well thanks to both of you, I'm in detention as well."  
  
Ron grabbed his backpack from Hermione, muttered a goodbye, and stalked away... the red shade had not yet left his ears. Hermione looked to Malfoy, who was smiling and wiping away the blood that stained his pale face. "You are disgusting." She said as she walked over to her things. Hermione stuffed everything into her bag pellmell and began to head for the door.... Draco in her wake. She walked swiftly towards the common room... aware that she was being followed by him... but still attempted to get rid of him. She stopped at the portrait hole and turned around.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
"I'm not following you Granger, I need to clean myself up. I live here too... you keep forgetting that."  
  
"... so... impossible.... "  
  
"Password..."  
  
Hermione muttered the password and stepped into the portrait hole with Draco tagging behind. She was certainly about to burst... she had never been so angry in her whole life.  
  
"You know you really didn't have to beat up Ron. He did absolutely nothing to you at all."  
  
"Yes he did... he was born."  
  
"You think you are so big, pure blood and all... but you have no heart. Did you know that?"  
  
"Yea... I get that a lot... but I have money, he doesn't"  
  
"You're not even half the man he is. He cares and doesn't make fun of other people who have less than him!"  
  
"People have less than him? Wow thats pretty low Granger... I can't even imagine anyone having less than the Weasleys." Draco said with a sheepish grin.  
  
"I loathe you."  
  
"I loathe you too! See we have so much in common... now help me fix this up... I'm dripping with blood."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Yea... right."  
  
"I'm not joking... I'll scar."  
  
"I'm not your servant!"  
  
"Why... yes you are!"  
  
Before he could talk any further, Draco felt all of his breath knocked out of him. He clutched his stomach and bent over. Hermione felt a lot better by hitting him with her overly stuffed backpack...  
  
"Good ten pounds this is... want to know what it feels like over your head?"  
  
"What... was that for???" Draco said as he wheezed.  
  
"You are an insufferable, little, annoying, bouncing, ferret Malfoy. Plus you were born."  
  
Hermione plopped herself down onto the couch and pulled out her homework. Draco sat on the opposite side of her on the couch and dabbed at his nose with his handkerchief.  
  
"It'll be your fault if this is permanent."  
  
"Well you really did deserve it. Plus... it'll be a sign that you lost a fight."  
  
"I didn't lose it!?"  
  
"He hit you... you didn't hit back. Obviously he won."  
  
Draco glared at Hermione and crossed his arms, he stared into the fire... watching the flames flicker and the ember burn. His eyes glazed over as the fire reflected from his eyes and his mind began to wander aimlessly... a dream... a girl... hurt and pain. The dream had played into his mind on and off, usually during classes. He was curious. Who was the girl. It had reminded him of someone... someone dear to him. Someone like the only person that he felt would be the only one to understand him. He looked at Hermione who was biting her lip and writing furiously.  
  
::Had it been her?::  
  
Draco shook his head and dismissed the idea away. If it was her... no, it hurt too much to think like that. Who was it that had sent the curse? Someone who knew that this girl meant something to Draco.  
  
He stared at the hot embers that burned hot orange in the fireplace. He shaped out the unknown girls' face... it was undefined yet still had the glow she had had in the dream. The glow that made him feel secure.  
  
"Malfoy?..."  
  
Draco bit his tongue hard.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. What do you want?"  
  
"Animagus training. At 9. Did you pick an animal."  
  
"Ahh I completely forgot!"  
  
"It's been over two months Malfoy, how can you forget???"  
  
"It's not that big of a deal. Why, what did you pick?"  
  
"Well I picked... wait I don't want to tell you."  
  
She looked back down at her parchment and picked of the feathers from her quill.  
  
"That secretive??"  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Hermione looked behind her. The rest of the room looked dark except for the area in which they were sitting... enlightened by the glow of the fireplace. It was cozy. She curled up her legs underneath her and rest her head on the arm of the couch. The window had been bitten by jack frost... they glistened like crystals. Whirlwinds of snowflakes danced around each other ... the howling wind made the castle creek. It had hit her then just how huge it was... how massive the castle was. She looked to the winding stairs... only the first step visible. It was a bit creepy, thought Hermione. The rest of the steps seemed to have vanished underneath a veil of deep darkness.  
  
And out of the veil, she saw a pair of yellow slit eyes... Hermione lifted her head from her hands that lay on the armrest. The eyes moved in closer... slowly moving its way down. Hermione's eyes were fixated on that one spot... until the eyes jumped out and Crookshanks leapt onto the table tearing up the parchment and hissing madly. Hermione yelpt as he jumped out of the dark staircase. Malfoy had stood up and was trying to remove his quill from the hissing cats claws.  
  
"Ruddy cat!!"  
  
"Crookshanks!!!"  
  
The ginger hair stood up on end and Crookshanks hissed even louder. Hermione grabbed the cat from his midsection and picked him up... picking up many pieces of parchment as well since it still clung to the cats sharp claws.  
  
"Crookshanks what's wrong."  
  
The cat wriggled madly... trying to jump out of its owners grasp. Finally, as a last resort, he lifted a claw and scratched Hermione hard across the face. Hermione let the cat drop and clutched her bloody cut. Malfoy kicked the cat away... Crookshanks bounded towards the portrait hole and ran out.  
  
"Ohh... what has gotten into him?"  
  
"I always hated that cat." Draco said.  
  
He walked over to Hermione and lifted her hand away from the cut. A deep red gash lay upon her pale cheek. Draco took out his clean handkerchief and wiped it away.  
  
"Why did you get that flat faced cat anyway?"  
  
"You're just like Ron!"  
  
"Please... never say that ever again. But I'd have to agree with him on this. Look what he did to you. I'd pick a more faithful cat next time."  
  
Draco applied pressure on Hermione's cheek with the handkerchief.  
  
"Crookshanks is very loyal... and he's extremely intelligent thank you very much."  
  
"Right."  
  
Draco looked down at Hermione's face. It looked worried. He let go of her face.  
  
"He'll come back."  
  
"Oh I know he will... but I just..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"... have a weird feeling."  
  
Draco put his thumb on the very apparent cut. He bent down and kissed it lightly.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Me too."  
  
With that, Hermione grabbed her wand and headed out of the portrait hole with Draco following behind.

* * *

"What happened to your face??" Ron said as he poked at Hermione's cheek.  
  
"Crookshanks went mad."  
  
"Hermione, Crookshanks is mad." Harry said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Mad, but intelligent. Well... a lot more intelligent than you'll ever be."  
  
"Hermione, Ron will never surpass anything more than a dinglebot worm." Ginny said as she grabbed a spoon full of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Shutup Ginny! Who said you could join in."  
  
"I did." Hermione raised her hand.  
  
"Yule ball is coming up guys. Harry who are you taking? Please don't set me up with any of the Patil twins ever again!" Ron said as she stuffed a piece of chicken into his mouth then spit it back out as Parvati hit him above the head... as she was passing at that exact moment.  
  
"Oh well... I was thinking of asking someone." He said as he stole a furtive glance towards Hermione. Hermione looked back down at her plate.  
  
"Yea? Who?"  
  
"Umm.. no one"  
  
"Not Cho Chang I hope?"  
  
"Oh Ron you're so stupid. Cho was ages ago." Ginny replied.  
  
"Yea but she's not bad looking. Who is it Harry?"  
  
Hermione looked up from her plate. She saw Ginny eye Harry who sat next to her... she pushed the food around her plate.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Harry I think you should go with Ginny." Hermione blurted out.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. Ron's mouth dropped open as he stared at Hermione.  
  
"Hermione... I don't think Harry wants to go with me..." Ginny began.  
  
"No, no I think it's a great idea. Ginny would you like to go to the ball with me."  
  
"Well... I'd love to."  
  
"Good. Then that's settled. Now all we have to do is find a date of Ron and Hermione." He looked to Ron and slowly moved to Hermione... she could feel his gaze pierce into her.  
  
"I already know who I'm going with."  
  
"Who?" The three said in unison.  
  
"Hermione! Want to go with me??"  
  
"Ugh... Ron you can do better than that you know."  
  
Ron put his chin in his hands and absentmindedly scratched his stubbly chin. He began to shake his head.  
  
"Eh... No I really can't 'Mione."  
  
"Yes you can Ron so I will say thanks, but no thanks Ron."  
  
"You can't turn me down!?"  
  
"I just did!"  
  
"Hermione please!"  
  
"Ron, you are known to be a very handsome man. I think you should have the opportunity to go with someone else."  
  
"But that's such a hassle... asking people. I know you, I'll have more fun."  
  
Hermione closed her eyes and silently counted to ten.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you."  
  
"Yes! Mission accomplished."  
  
"Yes well, I'm off to the tower. I'm really tired." Hermione said as she got up.  
  
Hermione walked towards the Great Hall doors... pausing she looked back. Draco sat the the Slytherin table... he was tormenting a Ravenclaw 1st year who was passing by. Disgusted, Hermione pushed the doors open and left. As she walked soundly back to her common room, taking a moment to look at the paintings, she felt her arm being jerked back by someone. The person swirled her around, bringing her face to face with Harry.  
  
"Why did you say that?"  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
"Harry... I just. I'm confused right now. I wanted you to go with Ginny."  
  
"You knew I wanted to ask you in private. It's like your trying to get rid of me."  
  
Hermione looked down at her hands.  
  
"Harry, the last thing I want to do is get rid of you."  
  
Harry let in a small smile.  
  
"Promise me a dance?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Pinky swear?"  
  
"Pinky swear."  
  
Harry held out his pink and Hermione curled hers around his.  
  
"If you break this... I will have to kill you."  
  
Hermione laughed outloud and Harry chuckled in response. His green eyes captured Hermione's.  
  
::They're twinkling..?::  
  
Harry moved in closer, her face in his hands, and lightly captured her lips with his. Hermione responded... and this time eagerly. This time, it wasn't being forced. What was going on? Hermione trailed her hands up his chest and around his neck and he responded as he clinged to her back. His hands were much more gentle and a lot more careful for where he was going... it was a lot more different from Draco. Hermione deepened the kiss and Harry followed in the same way. He inched her towards the wall and she rest herself against it. Hermione played with his untidy hair with her hands. It was soft and warm against her hands. Harry broke the kiss and began to kiss her jawline.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Hermione swallowed hard, unsure of what was happening. Harry looked back up and kissed her again. Even softer... if it was possible. Before the moment could linger on, Hermione heard footsteps from the hall.  
  
"Well well... even the Mudblood breaks the rules too?"  
  
Harry jumped back from Hermione. His lips bruised from the kissing, his hair tousled (If again that was possible). It was Draco.  
  
"Malfoy, don't even start."  
  
"What Granger? Afraid I'll tell everyone. But I'm getting the feeling that that is the last thing that you are worrying about hmm?"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco... his eyes wide and furious. He moved in closer.  
  
"I knew if I'd touch you, I'd be cursed... you stupid dirty mudblood."  
  
"Move away from her Malfoy."  
  
"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into Potter. Goodluck..." he said to Harry. "... and Good riddance." he said to Hermione.  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
Hermione sighed inwardly and closed her eyes. It was getting even worse. She actually felt something with Harry... something she had never felt before.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Hermione...?"  
  
"No, I really have to go."  
  
"Did you feel anything?"  
  
"What?" she said as she turned around.  
  
"Did you feel anything... I mean when we kissed?"  
  
"Yes Harry, I did."  
  
"Good... or bad?"  
  
"A bit of both."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I think that's the most I can ask for? Good night Hermione."  
  
"Night Harry."

* * *

I'm SO SORRY. It was Prom weekend and I had so much going on and SATs and Finals and AP test... but guess what! I'm on summer vacation now and it's 90 degrees!! I just watched kill bill at my friends house... awesome movie. Girls kicking ass... yea!! Lol! Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Ahhna - I'm a drug... you'll always be hooked! Lol! Keep reading  
  
ArtemisDracoRock - Keep reading and you'll see I already pointed out my mistake. I know, but revised chapters won't upload for me cuz my computer is being effing retarded  
  
Crystal lies - No review is ever crap!!! I love reviews. Well he is not a dream seer... but you gotta keep reading to find out if the dream comes true or not. I can't reveal that now. Keep reading and you'll find out.  
  
Rachel - Yay I updated  
  
Smile - Awe thanks. I hateeeeeeee out of character people. Like a sex oriented Hermione. Ugh that bugs me. She is so not that kind of a girl!!!  
  
Koehven - Thanks, I love love-hate kindergarten love relationships. They are so much fun to write. And yes, Lassie is very emotional. I cried my eyes out when I saw it. Can't watch it twice.  
  
Zoe - "You can write like JK Rowling" uhhh thats impossible but WOW thanks. BIG COMPLIMENT.  
  
Laurelien - So sorry this update took so long!!! Hope you enjoyed it Caitlin - You would think it was Draco's father hmm? Wait I'm not gonna say anything because it could be and it might not!... you will just have to read and find out  
  
PotterSpayne- America is boring... but that's because I've been living here for 16 years! Keep reading!  
  
RikkuFinalFantasy - Haha thank you so much! And you'll find out later if she is in danger or not. I will not tell you right now.  
  
Gesym - I don't have yahoo messenger :( I have aol though!!! you can have that if you have aim/aol. I HATE when hermione nad draco fall in love in like the first chapter... or start making out. It is so annoying because hermione would NEVER DO THAT! I decided on HG/DM because I just thought that writing that kind of a story would be so interesting because they HATE each other and they come from such different backgrounds, it be cool to see that. Romeo and Juliet! SATs were okay btw  
  
Smile - Thanks, im sorry this took so long!  
  
Rose - Thanks, keep reading  
  
Saturn's Candlesticks - Haha you're so funny. Sorry this update was so long!  
  
James-Prongs - Usually I do it every Friday but I hadnt in like a MONTH! Im so sorry again!  
  
CrazyAntartica - Thanks, you are lucky you don't have them yet, they are a pain  
  
Hi Im Crazy - That happens to me, I read one sentence of a really great book or fan fic and can't go to sleep and guess what... its like 3 AM when I finish. Lol!  
  
Stefy - Thanks, come back for more!  
  
Egad - Again I hateee out of character stuff. So annoying! Don't you think? Hehe thanks  
  
Sets09 - Thats what happens when you fall for a syltherin, dont worry Draco loves her... he just doesn't know it yet  
  
TriGemini - Yea Ginny loves Hermione to death but sees that she doesn't love harry as harry loves her. And Draco is coming into realization for his feeligns for her... hes fighting it back... oh no im in love with a mudblood! Haha Thanks, keep reading  
  
Krittle - I hope you didn't fall off, I haven't updated in a month  
  
Imogenhm - Thanks, I donno if this chapter was fluffy enough but you can't have every chapter fluffy cuz then it looses the affect  
  
Alexian Goddess - I'm just glad that they are over! Suspense... gotta keep reading, can't give anything away.  
  
Nephial Nephilium - No don't cry!!!! Thanks so much for your review it makes me wanna cry ! Lol!  
  
Hopefuly by Friday I'll have 13 up, my friends'll kill me if I don't! 


	13. The Promise

Draco paced the common floor... pondering on whether or not he should go up to his room and ignore Hermione, or yell at her for being such a hypocrite. Just the thought of Hermione in another man's arms, Harry Potter's arms for that fact, made his Slytherin blood boil. After practically walking a hole into the stone ground, he finally decided to ignore her. It would make Hermione even more furious and maybe even more afraid of what Draco would say.  
  
All Draco could think about was turning the corner and seeing them in each others' arms. He could see it in the way she responded, in the way she held him by the neck. She was definitely responding to his kiss. For a moment, Draco began to think about how only he was supposed to touch Hermione in that way, or make Hermione feel certain emotions.  
  
::But that would mean... No!::  
  
It was too hard to deny now.  
  
Draco entered his room and immediately headed for his bed, plopping himself down and covering his eyes. He grabbed his wand from his robes and pointed it towards the door, muttering a charm to lock the door.  
  
He had to think this out. She was a mudblood. He was a pureblood. She was a Gryffindor. He was a Slytherin. Her parents were Dentist Muggles. His parents were Death Eaters who followed the most powerful Wizard of all time, who was also planning on killing her best friend: Harry Potter. Even if he did love her, it could only lead to disaster. Nothing could save them. Everything would be wrong.  
  
But each time he looked at her, even if she were doing something very normal like picking up a quill or reading a book, his heart leapt into his throat making it harder to breath. He watched her a lot more, in the hallways, during class, in the Great Hall. Ron had even caught him looking in their direction a few times and when he did, Draco would always snap his head back. Ron would whisper into Hermione's ear, probably about Draco's staring habits, and she would always look his way. Her eyes twinkling. He knew she liked it, but he also knew she could never show that in front of his two worst enemies.  
  
But what if he could love her. What if he could come to this realization that loving a girl who was completely wrong for him... was in reality, completely right? What if having her in his arms for the rest of his life was much better, beyond belief better, than worrying about what his father would say... so much more better than what his future would hold for him. Maybe she was the first step? Maybe she was the door to a different path? What if he didn't have to follow in his father's footsteps, even though Draco had looked forward to it for so long?  
  
Every idea she had, everything she said, every twinkle in her eye... it opened his mind. It opened his mind to a whole new world.  
  
Draco's heart was beating faster and faster. He opened his eyes. What if falling in love with Hermione Granger... was what was in store for him.  
  
Draco sat up and looked at his hands. They were clammy... as what he felt all over his body. He heard footsteps approach his door. She knocked softly...  
  
"I think... I think we need to talk."  
  
"Well that's obvious... Alohomora."  
  
The door opened on its own. Hermione stood in the doorway, wringing her hands together, not sure of whether to enter or not. After a few moments of silence... while Draco absentmindedly cleared up his nightstand... she stepped in.  
  
"I know that you must be furious..."  
  
"Ofcourse I'm furious." Draco snapped back as he threw a piece of parchment into the drawer, and slamming it shut. He turned around and looked at Hermione who stood in the middle of the room. The moon peeked in through the french doors over the forbidden forest and illuminated Hermione in a vast milky glow. Draco's eyes widened.  
  
::The dream...::  
  
He walked in closer. She looked up at him with large, round eyes, afraid of what he was going to do.  
  
::Don't be silly he won't hurt you::  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand lightly and ran a thumb across her palm. She looked down, her hair falling into her eyes.  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
Hermione drew in a breath. Her heart stopped for a minute, hitching in her throat... when she realized she was holding her breath. It was a question she knew would be keeping her up all night. Hermione looked down towards the green silk sheets and let go of his hand.  
  
"I guess that's a yes..." he said and turned around. He was stopped when a small bit of pressure that was put on his forearm.  
  
"No, I never said that." Hermione turned him around.  
  
Draco twirled his wand around his fingers and observed Hermione. Her brown eyes darted back and forth across his face, searching for an answer. She wrung her hands even harder... an obvious show that she was nervous. She was never good at keeping her emotions intact. The brown in her hair was highlighted by the moonrays and her lips were as red as ever... It was almost inviting. Too inviting. Draco stopped twirling his wand as he realized that she too was observing him as well.  
  
He knew he needed to tell her. He needed to tell her before she slipped away from him... before she slipped away through his fingers... like sand in a sieve. She was already slipping away... at the tip of his fingers.  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Her eyes widened. He had only said one word and it had effected her in some way. What would happen when he told her that... that he loved her? It felt as if a rock was lodged in his throat.  
  
"Maybe... maybe you don't know it yet. Or maybe I just have some weird way of showing it. I have feelings for you I can't deny Hermione."  
  
Draco swallowed hard. Hermione looked away.  
  
::Please not now Draco...:: She shut her eyes tightly and looked away. She felt a finger on her chin... begging her to look in his direction. She reluctantly obliged and opened her eyes.  
  
"I know it would never work... but somehow I have a feeling deep down that no matter what happens... it will. Because the way I feel about you... can jump any obstacle that comes my way... our way."  
  
::Dammit just say it Draco:: he thought to himself.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tears slipped from Hermione's eyes. It had been something that she had been waiting for all her life. Ever since she pretended to be a princess with her prince charming coming to rescue her. It had been something she had wanted to hear ever since he had first kissed her that night in the common room... ever since she was in his arms for the first time. But something pulled at her heart strings from below... something that was truly bugging her... something that needed to be resolved. It was Harry. She needed to know what was going on. She needed to find out.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth... but was stopped when Draco put his hand over her lips.  
  
"I know your confused. I can see it on your face Hermione."  
  
He wiped away her tears with his hands. He ran his hands through her thick brown waves.  
  
Reluctantly, he let go and pulled out his wand from his pocket. Draco opened up his palm in front of Hermione and pointed his wand towards it. Slowly something began to form and finally it took the shape of a very delicate necklace. Turning Hermione around, he placed the necklace onto her neck and clasped it from behind beneath her hair. Draco placed a hand firmly on her back and led her to the mirror.  
  
The necklace itself glistened in the moonlight. It was made of crushed diamonds... which gave the glistening effect... but did not horde her small neck. The pendant was a small pink diamond. What held the diamond to the necklace was a top with engravings put into it. They were so small that you couldn't read it in normal lighting. Hermione touched the diamond and felt that it was cold as ice.  
  
Draco put his hands onto Hermione's shoulders and whispered into her ear while looking at her reflection.  
  
"This is a family necklace that is given to all women who have been loved by a Malfoy. It doesn't necessarily mean marriage, but it is a special bond that means that I only belong to you and no one can ever have me. Once this necklace is placed on you, it can never come off. I can never be with another woman but you."  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
"Don't call me Malfoy... just call me by my first name."  
  
"Draco... I can't let you do that. It's too official."  
  
"I would never come to this realization if I weren't so sure. But I am Hermione... I am sure. I would risk anything for you... just so you would be in my arms, just so I could love you. Even to have you sit next to me and talk to me. This... necklace has been passed down through my family for so long. My father gave it to me when I entered Hogwarts. He told me that when I found the right girl, the girl I truly love, I should give this to her. And she's in front of me right now. I have to give it to you. I can't deny it. I have been for so long. But not now."  
  
Draco put his arms on her forearms and lightly kissed her forehead. He took hold of her hand and led her out of his room, opening her door, and sitting her down on her bed. Draco lifted her hand and kissed it.  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."

* * *

It was 3 A.M. Hermione knew that it was a futile attempt to sleep. Her eyes were wide open. It was as if she had set a new world record by just staring at the ceiling. She counted the different moldings on the wall numerous times. Lion's began to dance before her eyes, prancing as though nothing were wrong.  
  
She shot up from bed.  
  
"This isn't working."  
  
Hermione swung her legs out of her bed and slipped them into her comfortable slippers. She decided that she needed to find out for sure... she needed to know. She had thought this over many times before, not sure if she should do it or not. Considering she was Head Girl, she could get caught and all of her privileges could be taken away. Her authority stripped from her. But she had to risk it.  
  
Slipping on her robe and grabbing her wand, Hermione headed out the door and through the portrait hole. She knew she had to be very careful, and very quiet. Being Head Girl did have its advantages... she knew the password to every entrance, including every house.  
  
Hermione tiptoed through the halls, making sure she wouldn't echo and looking around corners. After a few minutes, she carefully ventured to the Gryffindor hallway. The portrait of the Pink Lady sat snoozing.  
  
"Excuse me..??" Hermione whispered. The fat lady grunted awake.  
  
"Why are you waking me up?"  
  
"I need to get in."  
  
"Well that's very apparent isn't it! Password!!"  
  
Hermione whispered the password and entered. The fire had been extinguished and a 5th year lay on the squishy armchair sleeping soundly with his books out in front of him. A pang of nostalgia hit Hermione. It was almost yesterday when she sat studying in that same squishy armchair into the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Looking around, she headed for the Boy's staircase and found Harry and Ron's dormitory. Hermione took in a deep breath and slipped through the door.  
  
Atleast 2 boys were snoring. Hermione guessed Neville and Ron. Ron's bed was nearest... half his body was falling off and the blanket was tangled up beneath him. She walked past Ron's bed (candy wrappers were everywhere... and his clothes lay askew on the floor near his trunk) to Harry's bed. He was wearing plaid pajama bottoms and was laying on his stomach, his glasses on his nightstand. Compared to Ron, Harry was a very neat boy, but then again... what was neat for a boy was a mess for a girl. Especially a girl like Hermione.  
  
She gently touched Harry's bare shoulder, shaking him.  
  
"Harry... psst... Harry??"  
  
Harry's eyes opened.  
  
"Five minutes." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Harry it's me, Hermione. I need your invisibility cloak."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
Harry sat up in his bed and grabbed his glasses.  
  
"Shh, not so loud. Just give me your invisibility cloak."  
  
"But... why?"  
  
"Trust me. Please I need it."  
  
"Oh, well it's in my trunk. Here I'll get it."  
  
Harry swung his legs over his bed side and walked over to his trunk that lay at the foot of his bed. He scratched his head.  
  
"Why do you need it?"  
  
"Harry please not now! I'll tell you later."  
  
"Hmm okay."  
  
Harry quietly opened up his trunk and began rummaging through. He pulled out an assortment of things. Books on quidditch, his broomstick kit, a broken sneakoscope, parchments, broken quills, magazines, posters, old school robes stuffed in. Harry noticed apprehension with Hermione...  
  
"Harry hurry up!"  
  
"I'm hurrying... sorry!"  
  
Finally he pulled out the silvery cloak that was all to familiar and handed it to Hermione.  
  
"There you go."  
  
"Thank you so much. I'll tell you about it later... but I have to go." Hermione got up and headed towards the door.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Hermione gave him a genuine smile.  
  
"Goodnight" Harry smiled back.

* * *

It brought her all the way back to 2nd year with the Polyjuice potion... sneaking into Snape's dungeon. It was cold, dark, and dank, which did absolutely no good to how cold Hermione felt.  
  
"Lumos.."  
  
A light emitted from the end of her wand. Approaching the door handles to the dungeon, Hermione pulled open the door. She checked to see if anyone was in. Noting how dark it was and how quiet it was, she cautiously entered and pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Alright... love potion."  
  
She had memorized the ingredients of the potion before so she was able to easily obtain them. Her shaking hands were the problem. Hermione was so nervous, but she knew she had to do it. She had to take this potion to see what would happen. To see who she belonged to.  
  
Grabbing all the ingredients into her arms, she carefully slipped the cloak over her head, making sure she wouldn't drop anything, and made her way back to her common room.  
  
After entering her common room, she let out a long sigh. It was now or never. She would have to make it tonight, otherwise she would put it off and Snape would find out. She had to make the potion now, and put everything back in its place before the sun came up. Three hours. Hermione brewed the love potion in her room, with a locked door, in the cauldron that lay ontop of her desk. After about 20 minutes of stirring, it bubbled a happy pink color which signaled that it was done. Grabbing a vial from her messenger bag, she spooned the potion out and corked it.  
  
She didn't know when she would take it, or what she would see. But she knew that it would have to be in the near future... tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning was very nerve wracking for Hermione. With the thought of the potion in her possession and Double Potion's today, her hands were beginning to turn white. What if Snape would notice that things weren't in their correct place. Hermione had made sure she put everything back in the exact same spot and in the exact same way.  
  
Facing Draco was surprisingly even harder. He had actually woken up earlier but had given the bathroom to her first.. As they passed each other in the hallways, no eye contact was made. He let her into the bathroom and headed back to his room. That... was very unusual.  
  
She noticed I his eyes as well when she glanced his way. Red... loss of sleep. Puffy... annoyance. As she headed towards the Great Hall, Hermione could feel the anxiety creep up behind her. Facing Harry would be even worse. She predicted he would probably be smiling... what would happen if she didn't see him? She had a strong feeling she wouldn't.  
  
Maybe it was the bad-boy in Draco, but when she was with Draco... he wasn't a bad-boy. He was caring, and made her feel special. He loved her... how could she throw that love away.  
  
As she ate breakfast, casting glances towards the Slytherin table, and walked the halls to her next class, she wondered whether or not she should take that love potion. Why couldn't she make up her own mind? Why did she need a silly love potion to make up her mind. Harry was the ideal man. The man she was supposed to be with, and the man that she was expected to be with. Harry was sweet, caring, and listened to her whenever she needed him. But Draco, he was someone that she had not expected... she had not expected him at all to fall in to her life... and her heart. Maybe what was unexpected, was right?  
  
She gazed through the hallways, not really sure of what to think. Ron had even noticed her as her eyes glazed over.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong? It's like you just missed a point and a half in Charms or something?"  
  
"Nothing Ron, really..."  
  
"You know you can tell me anything right?"  
  
"Can I?"  
  
"Yea! Sure... what are friends for?"  
  
"Well that temper of yours ... it really..."  
  
"Is something bugging you that much. I promise I won't lose it Hermione, please let me help you."  
  
Maybe telling Ron would be the right way to go. Maybe telling him in an indistinct way would be the way to go. She pulled at his robes towards the courtyard.  
  
"Promise not to tell a soul. Not even Harry or Ginny or even your owl."  
  
"I swear on my ginger hair Hermione!" he gave a wide grin.  
  
Hermione sat him down on the fountain... where she recalled she had recited a poem to Draco. Everything reminded her of him.  
  
"I know I'm not the type of girl, and I'm not much of a looker or anything. But I have a problem."  
  
"Hermione, who said you weren't pretty."  
  
"Ron, I've known it for so long. My bushy hair and my nose always stuck in a book. I guess I was so bookish because I hid from everything else. All the other girls had their way... flirting... making so many friends. I only had you and Harry... and even before that you thought I was a nutcase."  
  
"Yea well... you really were a nutcase Hermione... but that's what is so special about you." he lightly punched Hermione on the arm.  
  
"I never really was into what, oh I don't know, what Parvati or Lavendar were into. They were so beautiful, and I was the ugly duckling."  
  
A tear ran down Hermione's cheek.  
  
"I never really thought anyone could love me but my few close friends. I hid behind those books so no one could see the real me. So no one could see who I truly was. I wanted what the other girls had."  
  
Ron wiped away Hermione's single tear.  
  
"Hermione... in every way possible, you are the most wonderful girl I've ever met."  
  
"You're just saying that Ron."  
  
"No I'm not. Ever since that day on the train in our first year I fell in love with you and your personality. I mean common... you were one vivacious girl." Ron winked.  
  
Hermione laughed and wiped away another tear.  
  
"Hermione, you've really grown into a beautiful young woman. I mean, forget what Parvati and Lavendar look like. They wear too much makeup anyway. You have a natural beauty. You don't need makeup or the coolest clothes, or anything to make you beautiful. And you don't need books to hide it either. You're oversized brain makes up for half of it."  
  
"You always get me to laugh in some way Ron."  
  
"I'm a Weasley, I'm good at that." Ron genuinely smiled. "Look... in my opinion... a beautiful girl is a girl who has confidence. I know really cliche. But it's true. I know you may think that other people hate it when you strut around with that brain of yours, but I think that's something wonderful. I mean, you can read a really great book and interpret it into so many different ways, while other people need teacher notes and book sources to do it. You can do it all on your own. You have that open mind. You can take the most boring, horrid, absolutely pointless book... and turn it into a work of art. Hermione you're not ugly... you're not even beautiful. You surpass anything beautiful. You are what you are."  
  
Hermione put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"There are these two boys..."  
  
"Ahh.. It's a boy."  
  
"For once in my life I'm loved... but by the both of them. I made this potion." she pulled out the vial. "To see who I belong to. But I'm not sure if I should take it. I can't decide for myself... because well..."  
  
"Who are these two boys?"  
  
"Well... I don't think I should tell you really."  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
"Ron, you'll flip your lid I swear."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay, hypothetically if I said I was involved with a certain Slytherin..."  
  
"I'd flip my lid."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Okay, okay. So it's a Slytherin?" Ron said with apparent disgust.  
  
"Yes, and Harry." She sighed.  
  
"Well... you know who to go to then right?"  
  
"Ron! I can't just do that. This... this other boy said he loved me yesterday."  
  
"You sure he meant it?"  
  
"Yes I am Ron. Look..." She pulled out the necklace. "He gave me this... this basically binds himself to me. He can't be with another girl for the rest of his life but me. There's an enchantment on it, I've read all about them. They are passed down through families for generations."  
  
"Blimey..."  
  
"I know. And I really do have feelings for him Ron. I really do."  
  
She smiled and looked at the diamond.  
  
"No wonder Harry won't tell me anything. He's in a right state of confusion too you know. I've asked but he won't tell me. I think he thinks I still have feelings for you... when I don't ofcourse."  
  
"What do you mean confusion?"  
  
"No idea, but he sits and thinks a lot. Real serious too..."  
  
"Thanks for listening to me Ron."  
  
"Your welcome. Uhh... Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Who is this Slytherin."  
  
"Ron... If I told you... you would probably kill yourself."  
  
She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left the courtyard.

* * *

"Alright... this is it."  
  
Hermione opened the door to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
  
"I've got to do this."  
  
She opened her messenger bag and clasped the vial in her hands. It was now or never. She lifted the vial to her mouth and drank the cool, velvety liquid. She shut her eyes tight.  
  
::When I open my eyes... I'll know::  
  
It was so unnerving walking down the halls to the Potion's dungeon. What if Snape would notice the ingredients in the wrong place? What if he noticed her eyes? What if she saw Draco? What if she saw Harry? Too many what if's...  
  
Everyone in the hallway seemed fuzzy to her, but she was still able to make her way around perfectly. Her heart fluttered for a moment... and beat even faster. She clenched her hands as she approached the dungeon doors. Grasping firmly on the handle, shutting her eyes tightly, she opened the door...

* * *

Ohh cliffhanger. Don't you hate me? I really think you do. But you can't kill me just yet... no you have to find out who she sees. Probably a next update in a week or so. Hopefully... ::crosses fingers:: I hope you like it ::crosses fingers again::!!!!  
  
Gesym- Crookshanks is a fishy cat... that sounded weird? Yes yes wait and see my pretty... hehe  
  
HiImCrazy - So you don't like H/Hr? Boy I bet you hate this chapter! Muahaha cliffhanger.  
  
TriGemini- You're on to something...  
  
Imogenhm- I'm telling you, girls kicking ass, kicking ass while they are hot... even with all that blood plastered to their face. And I love how the blood like splashes everywhere when in real life It wouldn't. It is so exaggerated!  
  
Po99qp - oh calm down lol! I bet you hate this chapter too... won't find out until next time I update.  
  
Pari- Well I'm sorry you didn't like the story. Draco really is a wuss... he can't stand up for himself. He is all talk and no walk. That's just how I see him. That is also the way JKR portrays him as well as Cuaron. And I also think that ending it with an H/Hr kiss was appropriate for the twist this story has. Harry likes Hermione... they've kissed before. What's wrong with that? Sorry for the no meat.  
  
Onthesidelines- my friend Rachel called me up after she read it and yelled at me for doing that. It was so cute. I love Rachel. The story is an H/D story... that's all I'm going to say. ::Zips mouth shut::  
  
Applescm- Thanks :)  
  
SexybeastlingD707- I love all reviews :) I update every Friday... or every weekend... usually once a week. Yea you get the idea. Last chapter it took a month but because I was so busy... end of school year and all.  
  
Draco'slilgirl- Thanks :)  
  
Saturn's Candlesticks- Well personally I love homemade chocolate chip cookies. It gets my brain going... ::sigh:: I wish I had someone to make me some ::smiles mischeviously:: hehe... have you updated??  
  
Dreamy Luna- You'll be on the edge of your seat lol!  
  
Ahhna- Thank you. I think that staying in character is really important to a good fanfic. This update was fast so I hope you are happy :) Have a nice read  
  
Alyshia Malfoy- I just left it at the most awful place again. Terribly sorry! Don't hate me!  
  
Rinaula- Thanks :)  
  
Fudge72AH- Thanks, and yes Coldplay is the greatest band ever. My friend and I were just blasting "Yellow" in the car the other day. It was good fun. Oh and I suffer from a disease called i-hate-checking-my-work-after- i'm-done. Haha! I just hateee it. It's so annoying!! But I know that what makes a fanfic is its plot and GRAMMAR. When it doesn't have good grammar or too many spelling mistakes, it gets kind of annoying and doesn't sound too intelligent. So I better crack the whip. Lol! Thanks for telling me!  
  
Chillkat- I'm sorry! I hope this is long enough hehe! When I read your review I burst out laughing.  
  
Ali- Haha!!! You want Harry dead... eh... so do I. SHH!!  
  
Abbey C.- Thanks! I hope you're not too mad at the Harry Hermione thing lol! Your sister definitely was! This update was fast. I had to, to make up for my month long wait!  
  
James-Prongs- Thanks :) I don't know about the best story on fanfiction.net but thanks anyway :) Keep reading!  
  
PotterSpayne- Again this is an H/D fic... that is all I am going to say!  
  
Malfoy90- See now that is what I would do. Kick Draco in the ass lol! 


	14. When Opposites Attract

Grasping firmly on the handle, shutting her eyes tightly, she opened the door...  
  
The dark walls of the dungeon came into a blurred view. She slowly looked to her classmates. She could see that all their heads had been turned in her direction, Professor Snape stood in front of the classroom.  
  
"Ms. Granger... after 7 years of being in this class, you know very well that I do not take tardiness very lightly. Ten points from Gryffindor." Moans issued from half the class... "Quiet... take your seat."  
  
Hermione looked to Draco... and then she looked to Harry. Her heart began to pound... it was as if her heart would start pounding right out of her chest... so loud... that she wouldn't be surprised if the whole of Hogwarts could hear it. There he was... he was so clear... so distinct from everyone else. Everyone else was blurred out of vision... her heart began to flutter in her body... somehow leaving its position and dancing through her stomach... her legs... her arms... her eyes.  
  
Hermione sat down in between Draco and Blaise. Determined not to look at Draco or Harry she stared straight at Professor Snape. Realizing that this was very foolish... she shot her head back down... the only place to look was at her hands... twisting in her lap. If Snape were to look back at her... her eyes would give away that she had been sneaking around in the dungeon's late at night and stealing Love Potion ingredients. Her pupils would give everything away... and they did. She felt a hand poke her side... she looked to who had poked her.

* * *

Draco looked to who the tardy student was... smirking. He loved to see people get into trouble. But as he saw her curly head enter. His heart leaped from his chest and into his cauldron. It was her...  
  
As Professor Snape deducted points from her house, Draco looked at her eyes... they were dark for some reason. As she sat down next to Draco, he could sense how nervous she was as she stared to the front of the classroom. Her eyes hit Draco again... they were abnormally dark...  
  
And then he had realized. Draco poked Hermione on the side. She snapped her head towards him so that he was able to catch a glimpse of her eyes. The pupils were abnormally enlarged... she had done it. Draco knew Hermione realized what he had just seen and she snapped her head back ... looking towards her hands in her lap. Draco held out his hand underneath her chin and turned her head manually towards him. His mouth parted slightly.  
  
"You took it..."  
  
Tears began to form at the corner of her dark brown eyes... already overtaken by her black pupils. Hermione shot her head back up and raised her hand.  
  
"Ms. Granger... I do not like to be interrupted during a lesson... what is it that you want?"  
  
"I... I'm not feeling well. I need to see the nurse."  
  
Hermione could feel her Professor's gaze bore into her mind. She bowed her head even lower... just to make sure he wasn't able to look at her eyes.  
  
"Very well... one less Gryffindor. Go."  
  
Hermione grabbed her bag very quickly and walked swiftly through the aisle towards the door. Once she was out of the classroom, she began to run. Hermione wasn't going to the Hospital Wing... in fact, Hermione did not know where she was going. Aimlessly she ran through the halls and finally stopped at a tall statue near the Great Hall. As she caught her breath... holding onto the statue for her dear life... she heard footsteps approach her. Hermione twirled around and faced whoever it was. It was Ron...  
  
"'Mione... What's wrong? Professor Snape practically kicked me out... to see if you could get there by yourself."  
  
Hermione fell into Ron's arms. She began to cry into his shoulder... clutching his robes. Ron ran his fingers through Hermione's hair.  
  
"I took it Ron... I took the potion."  
  
Ron pulled Hermione back and wiped away her tears.  
  
"Why are you crying then?"  
  
"I ... I don't know."  
  
"I always thought girls were really confusing." He chuckled.  
  
A small smile began to play on her face.  
  
"Who did you see Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked to the floor...  
  
"It's me 'Mione... Ron. No matter who you are in love with. Slytherin or Harry... I'll be by you. I promise."  
  
"I ... can't"  
  
"Tell me..."  
  
"Ron... it was the Slytherin."

* * *

The day passed quickly after that. During classes, Hermione did not speak to Harry... she was actually trying to avoid him. He had sensed this as he stole quick glances towards her. During lunch and dinner, Hermione sat inbetween Harry and Ron. She was dreadfully scared to even pick up her gaze to talk to her two best friends... Ron squeezed her hand comfortingly during the whole ordeal... smiling to show that he cared...  
  
But he had no idea...  
  
It was finally time for all the students to head back to their dorm rooms. Something Hermione had been anticipating and dreading at the same time. The halls were finally quiet... Hermione knew she had been stalling for quite some time.  
  
Fiddling with the necklace that Draco with her... feeling the hard diamond beneath her fingers... she gave out the passwords and stepped into the familiar common room.  
  
It had been a very long day. Draco hadn't payed attention to any of his teachers during class... his mind would wander. Who had she seen? Why had she even taken it? These questions buzzed through Draco's mind... making him very tired. He had skipped dinner and went back to his common room. Opening a book on Quidditch... he lay down on comfortable couch and began to read. Without knowing it... he had fallen asleep.  
  
Draco dreamt of many things... Quidditch mostly... Hermione cheering him on... wearing a very nice cheerleading uniform, form-fitting... very nice indeed. He had just caught the snitch and Hermione had ran towards him... wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her deeply... Hermione in one arm and his broomstick in the other. He could feel the kiss right through his dream. But suddenly... he felt a warm hand stroke his forehead... his cheek... his lips... and into his hair. Draco's reflexes grabbed the hand that was touching him gently. The wrist was very small ... almost breakable. He caressed the wrist with his thumb... not sure whether or not to open his eyes or not. He gripped the wrist harder... tighter... tighter...  
  
"Ow..." a small voice came from above him.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes... she sat on the floor near Draco's head. Her head titled down... hair obstructing her view... but she did not struggle from his grasp. Instead, he could see her tighten her eyes... each time he tightened his grip.  
  
"Why did you wake me up?"  
  
"I wanted... to tell you something." She whispered quietly.  
  
Draco let go of her wrist... letting his hand hover underneath her chin. He titled her head back up so that she was facing him. Tears streaked her cheeks... her eyes red.  
  
"Why were you crying?"  
  
"Because I'm in love."  
  
Draco ran his thumb across her cheek. Then, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, Draco hoisted Hermione onto the couch that he lay on.  
  
"Who would this lucky man be?"  
  
Hermione looked to her hands... she then lifted them out of her lap and ran it up along Draco's sweater and onto his shoulders... across his neck and into his hair. Pulling herself closer to his body... Draco responded by cautiously moving his hands around her waist. He buried his head into the small of her neck... hair obstructing his view from anything around him. The sweet smell of vanilla and coconut overtook his senses. He breathed in deeply... clutching on Hermione's school sweater... savoring the feeling of having her delicate hands rake gently through his hair...  
  
Hermione slowly pulled away from his embrace... leaned up and kissed him. For a few minutes, as Hermione deepened the kiss, a moan issuing from Draco's mouth, Hermione parted away from his lips. A bit out of breath...  
  
"It's you."  
  
Draco lay back down on the soft cushions... Hermione on top. He kissed her gently on the lips... cheek... eyes... nose... moving his hands through her thick, curly, brown hair. But Hermione couldn't take it... she kissed him even deeper than before. Pulling him up to sitting position... she reached for the buttons on his shirt and began to unbutton. Hermione felt her head about to burst. She had never felt this way... she had never gotten so carried away. It was as if it was only she and him... not a care in the world. Draco's hands began to hover above her hands... not sure of what to do... stop her... or let her go on. He reached back down to the hem of her Hogwarts sweater. He was itching to feel her warm body close to his... he needed this. Pulling it over her head... her hair flying in all directions... he looked into her eyes. Her pupils were still abnormally large... but he could see the fire burning beneath them. He held his hand behind her head and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She continued to unbutton his shirt... finally pulling it off to reveal a white, form- fitting, tshirt. Draco let his hands wander around her waist... still not sure... but even so, he began to tug at the white shirt that was tucked into her skirt. Draco pulled away from the kiss... he pressed his forehead against Hermione's... trying to catch his breath. He knew he had to be slow... and slowly he began to unbutton the front of Hermione's shirt. Draco had reached all the way to the bottom... revealing a sliver of skin and the middle of her bra. He ran a finger down the middle all the way to her bellybutton. Hermione shut her eyes tightly... breathing even harder. Draco began to push the cotton fabric away, his heart beating even faster... but before he could go on... he stopped.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Draco shut his eyes tightly.  
  
"This isn't right..."  
  
"Wh... why?"  
  
"Y-you don't want this. I know you don't Hermione. Or... the effects of the love potion are still there... this is... wrong."  
  
Hermione pulled her shirt tightly together... tears sprang from her eyes. Draco leaned in and kissed her cheek gently and began to button up her shirt for her. He could see her small figure beneath the white fabric... he would have killed millions to see beneath the shirt... but he knew he couldn't. Draco sat back up from the couch and lent out a hand for Hermione. Hermione looked at the hand for a moment before taking it gently. He pulled her from where she was sitting and into his arms. Placing his arms around her small waist... he held her closely for a few seconds before letting her go.  
  
Hermione reached down towards the floor and grabbed her sweater and Draco's white collar shirt. She handed it to him... their hands touching momentarily.  
  
"I just think... we need some time."  
  
"I know... I just... I got carried away."  
  
Draco smiled... her hair was completely out of place... he had run his hands through it so much. Obviously Draco did not do a very good buttoning job... the buttons were out of place. Hermione seemed to notice this too. She laughed out loud. Draco ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Sorry... about that."  
  
"Mmm.. It's okay. I'll be in my nighty anyway."  
  
"Right... Uhh... Hermione..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... would ask you to the ball but..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"I already..."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Astonished he looked back up at Hermione "Oh... who?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"Oh." Thanking God inside that it was not Harry.  
  
"Yea."  
  
Draco began to think of his own date... and almost threw up.  
  
"Pansy."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean... Pansy is my date... prearranged... by my parents." He ran his hand through his hair again.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"About my parents... They'll be knowing I gave you this necklace... and will be wanting to meet you... They will know I've fallen for someone."  
  
Hermione's heart sank lower... into her feet. Draco saw the color drain from Hermione's face.  
  
"You... you don't have to see them now. But they would feel it would be suspicious if they didn't meet you."  
  
"Do you want them to meet me?"  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
"Yes... I actually do. I don't care Hermione... not anymore."  
  
"I can't face them Draco."  
  
Draco looked to his feet. He knew this would be something Hermione could not do alone... he knew this was not what she asked for. But meeting his parents was the only way to go. Draco took a hold of Hermione's hand that hung limp at her side.  
  
"I'll be there... with you. I promise. If you want to leave right away... We can... in a heartbeat. Look... let's go to sleep. It's late."  
  
"Yes... I suppose so."  
  
Hermione and Draco both made their way up the stone staircase to each of their rooms. As they both reached their doors, Draco turned around.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Hermione touched the doorknob and smiled to herself.  
  
"I love you too."

* * *

Okay... Fanfiction is experiencing high traffic :( So I can't get to my review section and I really don't feel like going through my mailbox! So I will probably add in my comments to the reviews later... when I have time... and also when FanFiction won't be so stupid. I am so sorry I took so long in writing this chapter. This chapter is so short too! My dad has this course to study for... he has some test coming up... and he was hogging the computer for the past month using his stupid CD's. Ugh. Haha. Anyway. yes I know I left you guys at a HORRIBLE spot last chapter... but didn't you all come back for more? Yes yes I know how evil am I. But I'm smart too :-D. Oh BTW Ron does not like Hermione that way... it's all brotherly love kiddos. A few reviewers and two of my best friends (Rachel and Kaitlin) thought Ron liked Hermione! Wow... that would be so confusing for Hermione... Three guys liking her at once...oh no sorry wait four including Seamus. A lot of people asked me what I think Draco looks like... hes like a Ryan Phillippe in Cruel Intentions except more Dracoish... know what I mean. Yea ... Okay... You all think I'm psycho now... hehe. Thanks to all my devoted readers like HiImCrazy, Imogenhm, PotterSpayne, Saturn's Candlesticks (mmm thanks for the virtual chocolate chip cookies... I can smell them through the computer screen!), Applescm, Alexian-Goddess, Gesym, Amber, and tons tons more... And to those who have reviewed that are new... who read it in one go. And those who have been reading it from the beginning but won't review! That makes me beyond happy. I just hit 200 reviews ::does a victory dance:: go me! And I am on 47 watch members list... which is so weird. You all should review!!! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!! Hehe. And those who put me on their favorite author's list... that really makes me so happy and makes me want to write even more ::tears:: thanks!

Come back for more... hopefully next friday. If not I'm so sorry and email me and yell at me!! See ya!

Oh and who wouldn't have guessed it was Draco... pshh.... uhh how sexy he is!


	15. The Yule Ball

"Hermione just tell me, you've got to."  
  
"Ron I ... can't. It's already too complicated."  
  
"Then you must tell Harry. You have to."  
  
"Ron no. Not yet."  
  
"Harry has a right to know."  
  
"I know he does."  
  
"Then why don't you bloody well tell him!?"  
  
"RON!" She stopped dead in her tracks and faced a startled red-head. "I... can't tell him yet. So will you leave me alone??" She turned around once again and began to walk to her Transfiguration class.  
  
"He is in love with you!"  
  
"No he is not."  
  
"Why are you in so much denial??"  
  
"I'm not in denial Ron, it's the truth."  
  
Ron grabbed her arm and twisted her around.  
  
"How is that the truth. He took a damn potion to figure it out. So did you."  
  
"Ron... I've studied it. They can be very unreliable."  
  
"Then this Slytherin that you love... that's probably all a lie too."  
  
"Ron... I'm not even sure about that okay?"  
  
"How can you say that Harry's delusional or something."  
  
"Ron listen to me okay? When one takes the love potion, they can see other figures very clearly as well. I saw you and I saw Harry and I saw... him."  
  
"What are you talking about? It shows those who we truly love."  
  
"That's just it! I truly do love you and Harry... but I saw the other person even clearer."  
  
"How can you say this?"  
  
"Because it's true!" She yelled. "Plus... Harry didn't even see everyone that day, it could have been anyone."  
  
Ron was silent for a moment. He gently let go of her arm and began to walk by her side.  
  
"Sometimes, when I look at Harry... I don't see that spark in his eyes that I see in D-... this other boys."  
  
"Hermione? Why can't you tell me who it is?"  
  
"You'll flip that's why."  
  
"Well as long as it's not ferret boy I'm fine."  
  
"Ron... just leave me alone."  
  
"Fine... fine.." Ron said as he lifted his hands.  
  
The two pair of friends entered the Transfiguration class and took a seat at the front of the class. Professor McGonagall was in her feline form and flipping through her papers with her paw. Ron leaned over...  
  
"You're going to have to talk to him sometime?"  
  
Hermione snapped her head towards him and glared.  
  
"I know!" She said sternly.  
  
Hermione pulled out her transfiguration book and turned to the page in which they had left of the day before. She felt someone sit down beside her. Hermione turned her head... it was Harry. She snapped her head back and looked down at her book... careful not to make eye contact.  
  
She felt his gaze fall on her.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?"  
  
Hermione looked to him and smiled. "Nothing... nothing at all." As she said this, she felt a stab in the ribs. Hermione looked to Ron who lifted his wand and poked her side once more.  
  
"Ron what do you think you're doing."  
  
Ron made an inaudible noise and motioned to Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked back down to her book. She felt another stab in the ribs. Fed up... she decided to take matters into her own hands. She lifted her book and hit Ron on the head. Ron sat dumbfoundedly in his chair scratching his red hair.  
  
"Stop it!" she hissed.  
  
The class was finally seated and Professor McGonogall tranformed into her usual form. After a few moments, she began to lecture about bricks and pillows and their art form. Hermione diligently took notes as she listened to Professor McGonogall. She glanced over to Ron who had his hands folded across his chest and was staring at Hermione. She glared at him and looked back to her notes. She glanced over to where Harry was sitting and noticed that he was doodling on the corner of his parchment. Hermione felt a jab in her ribs once more. She looked over to Ron who mouthed the word 'Now'. Hermione rolled her eyes and ripped off a piece of parchment.  
  
'Harry... can I have a word with you after class?'  
  
She folded it up and passed it to Harry. Harry opened the note and read it. He glanced towards Hermione and ripped off a piece of parchment from his notes. He dipped his quill in the ink bottle, wrote, and slipped the note to Hermione.  
  
Hermione opened up the note and read:  
  
'I can't... I have to do something. Maybe tomorrow.'  
  
'What do you have to do?' Hermione wrote down and passed the note to Harry. Harry read and replied as well.  
  
'Nothing... we'll meet tomorrow.'  
  
Hermione shrugged and wrote down more notes. She felt someone jab her in the ribs again. She looked towards Ron who was also passing her a note.  
  
'Well?'  
  
'Nothing.' She wrote back.  
  
'What?'  
  
'He has to do something... he won't say what it is but he says we'll meet tomorrow.'  
  
'Follow him.'  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because'  
  
'No, I am not spying on my best friend.'  
  
'Fine then I'll go with you.'  
  
'Ron this is not right.'  
  
'Well I'm going.'  
  
He passed her the final note and she crumpled it in her hand and threw it at Ron's head without looking.  
  
Finally after an hour, the class was over. Hermione bent down near Ron and stuck her books in her messenger bag.  
  
"Let's follow him." Ron whispered into her ear.  
  
"See you guys later." Harry said as he hurried out the door.  
  
"Come on!" Ron said as he grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Ron no this is bad!"  
  
"Like that ever stopped you." Ron replied. They looked behind corners and watched as Harry walked down deserted corridors. He entered the Charms room.  
  
"Maybe it's remedial Charms?"  
  
"Ron, He's not stupid!"  
  
"Yea well you never know." Ron said as he dragged Hermione down the hall. Ron and Hermione reached the Charms doors.  
  
"Let's take a peak shall we?" Ron said as he grinned... a grin matching those of the Weasley twins.  
  
Ron opened the door and looked in. Hermione stood on her tip toes behind Ron and he kneeled down so she could get a better view.  
  
"Ginny..." Ron whispered.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as Harry kissed Ginny in the empty Charm's classroom. Hermione held her hand to her mouth. Hermione looked down at Ron... his face was bright red. She watched as Harry held Ginny closely... he kissed her passionately... something he had never done to Hermione. She finally realized that Ron must have been fuming. She shut the door and grabbed Ron by the shoulders.  
  
"Ron... okay... it's okay."  
  
"That's my BLOODY SISTER!"  
  
"Ron NO!"  
  
Ron slammed through the doors and pulled Harry off of Ginny.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Oooh Ron please. Don't overreact."  
  
Ron let go of Harry and stepped back to Hermione. Harry's lips were bruised and Ginny's hair was out of place. They both looked to the floor.  
  
"We were... we were just... Wait... hang on... why were you following me???" Harry said.  
  
"It was Ron's idea." Hermione said pointing to Ron.  
  
"Well it was a bloody good idea don't you think?"  
  
"Hermione... I'm really sorry... I don't know what I was thinking." Ginny said as she blushed.  
  
Hermione had just realized that the boy that was supposed to be in love with her... was kissing her best friend. But surprisingly... it did not hurt her as she thought it would.  
  
"Well... it would have been nice if you told me before?" She said... choosing her words carefully.  
  
"Hermione... I wanted to talk to you about it... it's all so confusing though." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Well yea, it seems like it is." She said with a laugh. "You should have just told me you had feelings for Ginny. I wanted to talk to you about this whole love potion thing."  
  
"What about me??" Ron said with his hands up in the air. "No one tells me anything!??"  
  
"That's because you react like that." Ginny said as she folded her arms.  
  
Ron let his arms fall limply by his sides in defeat.  
  
"I think we need to sit down and... talk..." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"Good Idea." Harry said.

* * *

"Ginny I look fat." Hermione said as she tried on her Yule Ball dress.  
  
"No you look perfect." Ginny said as she zipped her up.  
  
"Fat." Hermione said simply as she looked in her reflection.  
  
Ginny slapped Hermione on the head. "Beautiful."  
  
"Ugly." she said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Shutup."Ginny replied once more as she pushed Hermione down into the chair.  
  
"Hermione you look great don't worry... plus it's just Ron." Lavendar said as she filed her nails.  
  
"Well... Ron has gotten pretty good looking hasn't he? That beautiful red hair and those gorgeous blue eyes. Nice build too." Parvati said as she giggled. She sat at her vanity as she pinned up her dark hair.  
  
Ginny looked at Parvati in disgust. "Don't ever say that again in my presence. Please."  
  
Parvati let out a laugh. "You're so funny Ginny."  
  
"Alright Hermione... curly or straight."  
  
"I think I'll go curly this time."  
  
"I think we should go curly and wavy." Ginny said.  
  
"Alright just do something with it." Hermione said. She looked at her hair and grimaced.  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny broke out her wand and a few concotions of hair serum. She played with the dark brown hair in her hands. After about fifteen minutes of styling, Ginny pulled her hair back half way and pinned it with a red flower. The waves and curls ran gracefully down her back and played with her feminine shoulders.  
  
"Ooo Hermione you look pretty." Lavendar said as she pulled out the large curlers from her own hair.  
  
"Look here Hermione." Ginny said. Ginny grabbed Hermione's chin and applied some glossy lip tint.  
  
"Okay done."  
  
Hermione looked at herself in the mirror... "Where's the lipstick?" she said skeptically.  
  
"It's there."  
  
"It looks like the color of my lips?"  
  
"Exactly." Ginny said with a smile as she put the cap back on. Hermione stared at Ginny and shook her head in disbelief.  
  
"This is going to be a nightmare." Hermione said to herself as she stared in the mirror. Her robes were strapless with a trail. It was the color of deep red... blood.... but she didn't like to think of it that way. A lace lining trailed along the hem of the dress and the top. She wore Draco's necklace which glistened against her skin. She touched the stone with her fingertips and breathed in a sigh.  
  
After the girls got ready, they made their way downstairs.  
  
"Wow, Hermione... you look great." Ron said as she walked down the dormitory stairs.  
  
"Thanks Ron... what do you want?" she said.  
  
"Nothing!?"  
  
She looked at him skeptically.  
  
"I'm not joking Hermione, you look beautiful." He said with a serious face.  
  
Hermione smiled and hugged him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks Ron."  
  
Ron held out his arm and Hermione placed her hand on it. They made their way out of the portrait hole and to the Great Hall.  
  
The hall glistened with Christmas Trees placed all around the floor. A band was placed on the side of the hall.  
  
"It's the Bogey Band!!" Lavendar said with a sigh behind them.  
  
They were a group of five, premature, boys who sang slow songs and poppy tunes. Hermione laughed as they danced on stage. Ron dragged her out on the dance floor and began to dance in the most bizarre ways.  
  
"Ron what are you doing??" She said as she laughed.  
  
"Great music don't you think?"  
  
Ron grabbed Hermione by the waist and placed her hand in his. He began to dance to the music and hum at the same time. People began to pour in through the doors. The Hufflepuffs... the Ravenclaws... and the Slytherins.  
  
Pansy clung tightly to Draco's velvet robes as he walked through the great hall doors. His robes were a dark hue of forest green... almost black. He yawned as he pulled Pansy through the crowd and to a table.  
  
"Draco let's dance." She purred in his ear.  
  
She took a hold of his hand and pulled him to the floor. Pansy languidly put her arms around Draco's neck and pressed her body towards Draco. Draco reluctantly held onto her waist. He yawned once more and began to look around... specifically for her...  
  
And there she was...  
  
Her laugh stood out of the crowd as Ron twirled her around. Her dark dress wrapped around her sophisticatedly. Draco sighed as he longingly looked at her. He rolled his eyes as he felt Pansy's hand's travel down.  
  
"Pansy not now." He said with a bored voice.  
  
"You've completely changed you know that?" She said as she parted slightly from him.  
  
"And how's that." He said with sarcasm.  
  
"I don't know what's gotten into you. You used to be a legend Draco... and now you're a complete sap."  
  
"What are you talking about?" He said as he sneered at her.  
  
"You were feared by people... they looked up to you... we followed you're every move."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"It's gone... all that charisma... the power... the sex appeal... it's gone."  
  
"It never left Pansy."  
  
"Look around Draco. It did. And I know why." She nodded her head to the brunette who threw her head back and laughed at the Gryffindor red-head. Pansy let go of Draco.  
  
"I have my priorities Parkinson... I grew up." Draco said. He looked into her cold blue eyes. They had no more emotion.  
  
"You pick Draco... me or her. Now."  
  
"Excuse me?" He said as he looked at her with curiousity.  
  
"Either pick me... the pureblood Slytherin who could give you all you ever wanted... or the mudblood Gryffindor."  
  
Draco looked at her for a moment and sneered. He walked over to her and grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"You could never give me what she has give me."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
Draco moved in closer to her face. "Respect." he said simply. Draco yanked her arm away from him and walked away from her on the dance floor. Instead he walked towards Hermione. She was dancing with Ron in the weirdest ways. He walked behind Ron and tapped him on the shoulder. Ron turned around and faced Draco. Immediately, his grin turned into a scowl. Ron held onto Hermione's hand tightly and pulled her out of view.  
  
"What do you want ferret boy?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes. "A dance with Hermione."  
  
"You have no right to address her by her first name you prat!"  
  
"Ron... don't..." Hermione said from behind him.  
  
"You can't dance with her."  
  
"I don't think you have that authority Weasley... why don't you ask the lady?" He said simply.  
  
Ron stared at Draco and narrowed his eyes. He slowly turned around and looked at Hermione.  
  
"He's the Slytherin isn't he?" Ron said simply.  
  
Hermione looked down to the floor and let go of Ron's hand. "I knew you would be mad Ron... that's why I didn't want to tell you."  
  
Ron put his hands on his hips and laughed. "This is bizarre." He said simply. "Do you want to dance with him? Ferret boy?" he said pointing at Draco.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth but nothing came out. She simply nodded her head. Ron's eyes widened as he turned to Draco.  
  
"I don't even know what to say??" He said with exasperation.  
  
Ron stepped out of the way. "Go for it." and he left the dance floor.  
  
Hermione watched as Ron walked away, his hand ruffling through his messy red hair. "It'll take a while I guess." she said as she watched Ron sit down at the table.  
  
"I'm watching from here!!!" Ron yelled out from the table. He folded his arms and stared at Draco.  
  
Draco chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his blonde hair. He looked up at Hermione. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes sparkled like diamonds.  
  
"Do you want to dance with me?" He asked.  
  
"I'd love to." she whispered.  
  
Draco moved in closer and put a hand on her back. Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and put her other hand in his. He gently began to lead to the soft music that played. It was a light, jazzy tune that made Hermione close her eyes and place her head on Draco's shoulder.  
  
Draco knew that many eyes were on him and Hermione. "Hermione?"... Draco said as he glared at people who passed by.  
  
"Yes?" She said sleepily.  
  
"Let's go out into the garden." he let go of her and stepped back.  
  
Hermione stood in front of him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... just meet me out in the garden." Draco said nervously. He took one last look at her and left for the garden.  
  
Hermione watched him leave. She pulled back a strand of hair that had fallen out of place and walked back to Ron.  
  
"Well? Did he do anything to you?" Ron asked as he stood up from the chair.  
  
"No he... left?"  
  
Ron looked at Hermione. "Ofcourse he left... he's Malfoy!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "He's embarassed to be with you."  
  
"Ron that's ridiculous." She said with a sarcastic laugh.  
  
"You... as beautiful as you are.... are a muggle-born Gryffindor. Even if you were muggle-born Slytherin or pure-blood Gryffindor... no one would like it. You are best friends with the Harry Potter... the boy that is against all of their parents. What did you expect Hermione?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ron as her jaw dropped slighlty. She had never seen it in that way... and he was right.  
  
He was absolutely right....

* * *

Oh my god I am SO SORRY!  
  
Wow that was like half a summer in waiting for an update! I am so terribly sorry. I will update a lot more frequently now. I just got the most severe case of writer's block... I was seriously thinking of discontinuing this fanfic... BUT... I thought to myself: Why should I discontinue it? That's just leaving work unfinished... and I HATE that. So I will not discontinue it. I am finally out of writer's block and I've got some great ideas for it. Just be patient.  
  
I am writing a new fanfic... it's almost done (I wrote it while I was experiencing severe writers block with OppAttract). When this is done I will post it up. It will be done yes, but I will post a chapter a week... just to keep up the suspense. It is a lot better than this fanfic. Well duh considering this was my first fanfic.  
  
I realized how much it helps to practice writing. My writing really improved in the newer fanfic and I really hope you read that.  
  
I am so upset that I made you all wait for so long!! And I'm really scared that I lost readers. No no no no come back readers come back!! I updated! I promise I'll update sooner!! COME BACK READERS!! ::Hands the reader's a plate of Saturn's Candlesticks' chocolate chip cookies:: come back!!! lol! Okay I'm done.  
  
I'll update hopefully by next week. If I don't. You have my email... send me some hate mail and I'll update! Lol  
  
Anyway let me just cover a few points:  
  
- Yes the Harry/Ginny thing was a surprise... But there was no other way. Plus everyone was like "noo don't hurt harry!!" so I couldn't. I think that was my initial plan anyway... to have Harry end up with Ginny. Plus Ginny really loved him.  
  
- When you drink the love potion... you see people that you truly love. So Hermione would see her parents, her cat, harry, ron, ginny, and... dun dun DUNN Draco Malfoy. Ron would see Hermione, his family, Harry and whoever else. Get it? It all depends on how clearly you see that person. To Draco... Hermione was crystal clear. To Harry, Hermione wasn't as clear but he could still see here... therefore assuming that he was in love with her. However! He did not see Ginny that day. Ginny saw Harry crystal clear as well. Get it? Get it?? Lol! I hope taht's not too lame! Forgive me haha.  
  
- I am NOT discontinuing this fanfic... i'm still in the writer's block stage so please excuse my writing for now :( It's ebbing away, that writer's block, but it still lingers. Dreadful isn't it. ::wipes tear away::

- I will have a new fanfic coming up soon after this is done... maybe even before! You guys let me know when you want the new one up. It's dedicated to one of my good friends Rachel becuase we all love her!! hah! yea so let me know kiddos k?  
  
On to the reviewers:  
  
Alexian Goddess - Thanks very much! I hope I didn't lose you lol. Long update, terribly sorry!  
  
Saturn's Candlesticks - Yea I know... you'd expect him to force it on her or something. But he's in loveee. I think he still has a little denial going on. I believe that Draco can never really get over the denial until later on in his life. Keep reading!  
  
Mmdamiss - You know what... I was a little skeptical with the train incident. But I changed it!! Read the first chapter... it's a lot better now.  
  
Imogenhm - Who'd you think she'd see? Lol!  
  
KaleidX - Thank you so much! I won't have Draco go to Hermione's house in this fic... BUT... my next fic will feature that. ::zips mouth shut:: I shall say no more.  
  
The Cedar Girl - So sorry for the long wait! I hope I didn't lose you :( ! Thank you!  
  
Hi Im Crazy - Lol. Duh it was gonna be Draco that she saw. People were really getting scared lol. I was kinda like... you guys youknow who it's going to be don't worry lol! Thanks a bunch! Ms. Devoted Reader. I'll update faster. Promise. Oh I love Hermione and Ron's relationship too... it's so brother and sister. (I'm actually big on R/H but I hate writing it... I leave that up to JKR!)  
  
Ali - It's your favorite?? ::blushes:: thanks :)  
  
lizziegurl15 - ahh! Again sorry! Thank you!  
  
Gesym - Lol nahh I would never do that. Make it Harry at the last moment lol. Yes Draco in all my fanfics are kinda like ryan in cruel intentions except with a little Draco in it. And yep I saw the movie 4 times... it was amazing. They were all so hot! HAHA I'm like 17 and they are all younger than me!! That's so weird. But hey... guys in my school go ga-ga over emma watson when she's like three years younger... so why can't I with daniel radcliffe?? ::drools:: Tom Felton!!!! I heard he likes olive skinned girls. I should definitely be his girlfriend! LOL! Yea like that would ever happen.  
  
Ahnna - Yea I know, when I first wrote it... I thought it was a bit fast. I think I'm still on a little bit of that writer's block rollercoaster :( So bare with me please! Lol.  
  
Always the Dreamer - Draco is SEXY! He's the sexiest!!  
  
Life-Is-Good - Lol Ron's still trying to cope! And Harry doesn't know!!! Ahh choas!  
  
Alyssa-Farrell - God I wish I had Draco too. He's such a bad boy.  
  
Reviewer? - Hehe nice name! Thanks!  
  
Blackishot- Thanks. I won't stop! I have a new one coming out. Check it out after this one.  
  
Ravyn Queen of Shadow - Thank you so much :)  
  
Applescm - I am a hopeless, sappy, romantic. Everyone in my school knows it too and some people make fun of me! Lol it's so funny. But I really can't help it!  
  
Potterspayne - Harry's recovering quite well don't you think. Lol keep reading! And yes Hermione is gorgeous... she's my role model  
  
Steve Lover - Thanks :) ::puts on a big cheesy smile:: hehe. I really wanted to make this a good fanfic... to start off my fanfic career (lol). Check out my next one coming out. Bye  
  
StarryNightGirl - Uh... review this chapter so that I know you're alive haha. Thanks!  
  
Dracoscrewer - I like you're name. Have you taken that official title now? Haha!  
  
Chibikai - Thanks so much :)  
  
LillianaRose - I did straighten out the Harry mess. The love potion is a very dangerous thing to deal with. You can see many people while you drink it or are under the effects of it. Harry saw Hermione first... and believed taht he was in love with her. He tried to convince himself that he loved her... but really loved another woman (ooo scandalous)... which would be Ginny. Big crazy mess lol.  
  
Swt-aznxxbabe - Fanficgasm!!!!!!!!! That's the best thing I have ever heard in my whole entire life!  
  
Dracoshott - Thanks :) Keep reading... mm yummy draco lol  
  
James-Prongs - Thanks :) I hate short chapters lol. I'll try to make them longer!  
  
Onthesidelines - yea I can't wait to write about lucius and narcissa freaking out!  
  
LittleWhiskeyGirl - No don't cry! ::hands her a kleenex:: Keep reading!  
  
TriGemini - Thanks :) yes they are finally together but they must still jump over a few more hurdles while being together :(  
  
eveneyrose - don't worry... harry recovered quickly.  
  
AngelicDevil - Thanks :) I'm sorry I didn't update so fast :(  
  
tomfeltongirl - you and I have one thing in common. We love tom felton. Yummm  
  
A-Cove-Girl - When I got you're review in my inbox... I was like omg i'm gonna lose so many readers. And I began to write again... the writer's block kept nagging me but I fought through it! Thanks! Oh your review and mraz girls' review lol  
  
Burnsybabe - Ahh!! Here here here here here. Lol  
  
mrazgirl - I'm sorry!! Again, you and covegirl got me to finally finish the chapter. I felt so bad! I hope you like it.

tearsofher - I absolutely ADORE YOU'RE WRITING! lol! Bold statement there haha. Oh btw... I don't spell check or grammar check... although I really do need to haha!! Thanks so much!


End file.
